Paixão Real
by nraiz
Summary: Dois jovens e o peso de representarem seus países. Eles irão descobrir que têm muito em comum e terão que enfrentar vários desafios. U/A.
1. Prólogo

_**"N/A: Olá Pessoal, essa é minha primeira fanfic, veio de um ideia maluca que uma amiga deu. As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - **__**Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

**PAIXÃO REAL**

_**Prólogo**_

Inglaterra, 30 junho de 1989.

- _Há uma grande expectativa aqui em frente ao Hospital Rei Eduardo VII para o nascimento do neto da Rainha Minerva IV, filho do Príncipe Herdeiro Arthur com a Duquesa de Gales Molly. _– disse um repórter em frente ao hospital. – _A assessoria do hospital confirmou há alguns minutos a internação da duquesa, assim que a criança nascer, um mensageiro levará a notícia para a Rainha e somente depois os súditos serão avisados, a qualquer momento voltamos com mais informações._

- Eles podiam parar com essas interrupções na programação. – reclamou Minerva se levantando.

- Você está quebrando todas as tradições acompanhando pela TV. – disse Alvo fazendo com que a esposa o olhasse. – Seremos avisados no momento certo e seremos os primeiros.

- Mesmo assim, eu acho que deveríamos ter ido para estar nesse momento com Moly e com nosso filho Arthur. – reclamou pela décima vez.

- Iriamos chamar muita atenção, todos esperam que cumpramos com as tradições. – disse e ela o olhou.

- Tem horas que eu odeio ser rainha e ter que seguir com todos esses protocolos. – e se sentou ao lado do marido que a abraçou.

- Não podemos escolher a família a qual irá pertencer. – disse ele acariciando os cabelos da esposa e naquele momento Lorde Lucio Malfoy bate na porta.

- Desculpe interromper Majestade e Alteza. – disse o loiro fazendo uma reverência e depois olhou para Alvo. – Príncipe Alvo, é uma ligação da Suécia, é sobre o seu irmão, o Rei Charles. – e os dois mais velhos se olharam preocupados.

- Obrigado, Lorde Malfoy, eu irei atender aqui mesmo. – e o loiro assentiu e saiu do escritório. – Juro que não entendo como você confia nele. – disse Alvo olhando para a esposa que sorriu.

- Às vezes é melhor você ter o inimigo muito próximo. – declarou e ele pegou o telefone e apertou o botão para atender a ligação.

- Alo. – disse alegremente e depois sua feição mudou e olhou para a esposa que ficou preocupada e depois de mais algumas palavras Alvo desligou o telefone.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou e ele se sentou na cadeira.

- Meu irmão morreu. – declarou e ela se aproximou e o abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse e Alvo a olhou.

- Meu sobrinho Thiago que deu a notícia.

- Iremos para lá para acompanhar os funerais. – declarou Minerva e ele pegou as mãos da esposa e as beijou.

- O segundo filho de Tiago, príncipe Harry, nasceu há algumas horas atrás. – e olhou para frente. – Segundo a tradição real sueca, o falecimento do antigo monarca deve ser lembrado por quinze anos e nenhuma festividade da família real é permitida.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou a rainha e ele suspirou.

- Significa que o aniversário de Harry não poderá ser realizado durante os próximos quinze anos.

- Coitado dessa pobre criança. – declarou Minerva e Alvo apenas assentiu e naquele momento o mensageiro real chega e faz uma reverência e depois estende um envelope que a Rainha pega e depois o dispensa.

- Abra, querida, afinal temos que saber sobre o nosso neto. – incentivou o príncipe e cautelosamente, ela abriu o envelope e depois de ler ergueu a cabeça e deu um grande sorriso.

- É uma menina. – declarou e Alvo foi abraça-la. – Deram o nome de Ginevra.

- Acho que precisamos ir ao hospital. – disse e ela o abraçou.

- De lá nos iremos para a Estocolmo. – e ele a beijou levemente. – Hoje é um dia feliz, afinal, duas novas vidas nasceram na nossa família e eles são o nosso futuro. – Alvo apenas balançou a cabeça e os dois foram para o hospital.

* * *

Suécia, 30 de junho de 1989.

Rainha Dorea olhava para o homem moreno de cabelos revoltos que colocava o telefone no gancho.

- Então, falou com Alvo? – perguntou e ele assentiu e depois olhou para a mãe.

- Ele falou que virá para acompanhar o funeral. – e se sentou na cadeira. – Não estou preparado para isso mamãe. – confessou suspirando.

- Meu filho, você acompanhou seu pai todos esses anos, ele foi te preparando para um dia o substituir, infelizmente, essa hora chegou. – disse ela emocionada e enxugando os olhos e ele se levantou.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza, é que eu vou começar a preparar o Alberto para ser o rei assim como o papai fez comigo. – disse Tiago com determinação.

- Alberto tem apenas cinco anos querido, deixe-o ser criança primeiro. – aconselhou e se aproximou do filho. – Você ainda não foi ver o Harry, tenho certeza que Lilian deve estar uma pilha de nervos. – e ele suspirou novamente e desviou o olhar da mãe.

- Não posso. – declarou chorando.

- Por quê? – perguntou a mãe preocupada.

- Harry lembra muito o papai. – respondeu – Eu o vi antes de vir aqui contar a novidade para vocês, e no caminho eu vi um quadro do papai quando bebê e foi como ver o Harry, os olhos são iguais do de Lily.

- Não é porque Harry se parece com seu pai que você deve evita-lo. – disse e pegou nas mãos do filho. – Harry é seu filho e vai precisar muito de você, principalmente, porque ele será impedido de comemorar seu aniversário pelos próximos quinze anos – e Tiago suspirou.

- Eu vou cuidar dele mamãe, ele é meu filho e pode ser um dia o rei da Suécia. – disse e Dorea deu um pequeno suspiro.

- Vamos filho, temos muita coisa para organizar. – e os dois saíram do escritório real e começaram a organizar o funeral.

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, tentarei manter uma rotina de publicação... Por favor, comentem!"**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**"N/A: Olá pessoal, está ai o primeiro capítulo. Lembro novamente que: **** As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Quinze anos depois – Suécia

Depois da coroação do Rei Thiago III, a Suécia desenvolveu rapidamente, principalmente, nos dois últimos anos devido à ajuda do príncipe herdeiro Alberto e, particularmente, pela atuação do príncipe Harry que se destacava nas negociações comerciais e nos encontros com outros chefes de estado.

Harry cresceu rapidamente e se tornou um jovem alto, moreno, com cabelos arrepiados e olhos incrivelmente verdes, todos diziam que ele era a mistura perfeita de seus pais, além de lembrar muito o Rei Charles VI, seu avô, tanto na aparência quanto nas atitudes e na maneira de pensar, e ele era o membro mais popular e querido da família real sueca.

Dois anos depois da morte do rei Charles, a Rainha Dorea faleceu e isso fez com que Thiago se tornasse mais frio com os filhos, mas principalmente com Harry que tentava fazer tudo certo para receber algum reconhecimento do pai, que simplesmente o ignorava.

Os dois príncipes eram grandes amigos e companheiros, nos momentos em que o rei ignorava as atitudes que Harry realizava, Alberto era o primeiro a vir conversar com o irmão e dar algumas palavras de incentivo. Outras duas pessoas conseguiam animar o príncipe, seus melhores amigos Rony, ruivo de olhos azuis, e Neville, moreno de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, que são irmãos e filhos adotivos do chefe da segurança real Sawyer.

Um dia antes do décimo quinto aniversário do príncipe, no começo da noite, ele, Rony e Neville estavam praticando arco e flecha nos jardins do palácio real de Estocolmo.

- Amanhã é o grande dia, hein! – disse Rony animadamente e dando um soco no ombro de Harry que abriu um grande sorriso.

- Depois de quinze anos, finalmente, amanhã iremos comemorar o meu aniversário. – declarou antes de lançar uma fecha acertando em cheio o alvo.

- Já sabe como será a comemoração? – perguntou Neville se posicionando e mandando a fecha.

- Ainda não, mamãe me disse que será uma surpresa. – declarou o príncipe.

- Seja o que for, será algo grande. – disse o ruivo e o mordomo apareceu.

- Desculpe, Alteza, mas o rei pede que o encontre em seu escritório imediatamente. – disse e Harry apenas assentiu e o dispensou.

- Papai deve querer saber sobre a minha reunião com xeique dos Emirados Árabes. – disse e se despediu dos amigos e foi direto para o escritório do pai e bateu na porta e entrou assim que foi autorizado. – Pediu para me ver, pai? – e o rei ergueu os olhos e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Recebi agora do primeiro-ministro o acordo que você fechou, impressionante, muito bom para a Suécia. – disse ele orgulhoso e Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigado pai. – agradeceu e o rei se levantou e olhou pela janela.

- Me pergunto por que Alberto não tem esse talento que você tem com acordos comerciais e com os chefes de estados. – disse e depois olhou para o filho. – Recebi a ligação da nossa embaixada no Japão e eles me disseram que seu irmão ofendeu ao presidente, será que ele não aprende nunca.

- Tenha paciência, pai, faz pouco tempo que Alberto está se encontrando com os chefes de estados. – disse o moreno calmamente.

- Não há justificativa para isso. – disse o rei bufando – Eu não viverei para sempre e um dia ele será o rei, precisa aprender a fazer as coisas direito.

- Posso ligar para o presidente japonês e pedir desculpas pela a atitude de Alberto. – propôs o príncipe.

- Faça isso, filho; e se encontrar com seu irmão, peça para que ele venha falar comigo. – pediu e o jovem apenas assentiu.

- Alberto saiu há uns quinze minutos e deve voltar tarde, melhor você falar com ele amanhã. – aconselhou e o rei apenas confirmou silenciosamente e o jovem saiu e foi direto para o quarto e pegou o telefone e ligou para o presidente japonês e depois de mais de uma hora para convencê-lo que o irmão o ofendeu sem querer, ele desliga e solta um suspiro de alívio e vai até o piano e começa a tocar e depois ele foi dormir.

O palácio amanheceu com os preparativos para a festa de aniversário do príncipe Harry e a rainha Lilian estava direcionando todos os empregados para tudo estar perfeito, e quando ela estava dando as recomendações para os buffet, viu que o filho mais velho e sua namorada, Rebecca, viam na sua direção.

- Mamãe, será que poderíamos falar com você? – perguntou Alberto e ela acompanhou o filho até a sala e se sentou no sofá e viu que o filho estava muito nervoso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você ficar assim tão nervoso? – perguntou e ele olhou para mãe.

- Eu tenho uma novidade. – disse ele e olhou para a namorada que o incentivou – Ontem, eu pedi a mão de Rebecca em casamento e ela aceitou. – e a rainha abriu um grande sorriso e se levantou e abraçou o casal.

- Que notícia mais feliz. – disse ela – Vocês dois combinam perfeitamente e quando farão o anúncio? – perguntou – Por favor, não diga que será hoje!

- Não faríamos isso com príncipe Harry. – disse Rebecca e a rainha suspirou aliviada.

- Ainda bem, Deus sabe o quanto ele está esperando por esse dia. – disse.

- Não iremos contar para o papai, também, porque é capaz dele anunciar isso e estragar toda a festa do Harry. – conclui Alberto e naquele momento o rei entra na sala.

- O que vocês não irão contar para mim? – perguntou Thiago desconfiado e os três se olharam.

- Nada, pai. – disse o príncipe rapidamente.

- Eu exijo que vocês me digam o que estão escondendo. – disse firmemente.

- Eu pedi a mão de Rebecca em casamento. – disse o príncipe e a namorada bateu no braço dele.

- Mas que ótima notícia. – disse o rei os abraçando. – Preciso avisar a todos, vou fazer um pronunciamento agora. – e foi andando em direção da porta.

- Thiago, por favor, deixe isso para amanhã. – pediu Lily.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou olhando para a esposa – Já estamos dando uma festa hoje, facilmente, podemos muda-la para uma festa de noivado.

- Por favor, rei Thiago, não faça isso. – insistiu Rebecca.

- Não tema, querida, todos sabem que vocês estão namorando, a ordem natural seria vocês se casarem e além do mais, a tradição diz que quando o príncipe ou a princesa avisa ao monarca ele deve, imediatamente, avisar aos súditos e durante cinco anos comemoraremos o seu noivado. – explicou alegremente – Ah! Depois de quinze anos lembrando a morte de meu pai, finalmente podemos comemorar algo tão feliz. – e sem esperar saiu da sala e Lily suspirou e olhou para o filho.

- Alberto, por que você contou a ele? – perguntou a mãe com raiva.

- Mãe, eu não podia mentir para ele. – respondeu.

- Que droga, Alberto, Harry esperou quinze anos para comemorar o aniversário dele e agora a festa dele vai se tornar a sua festa de noivado. – disse a rainha desesperada.

- O pior foi o rei Thiago nem lembrar que hoje é o aniversário do Harry. – disse Rebecca suspirando e naquele momento o príncipe entra na sala.

- Papai parecia feliz quando cruzei com ele. – informou e viu que os três estavam evitando o olhar. – Disse que tinha um pronunciamento muito importante para fazer. – e pegou o controle da TV e ligou e pouco tempo depois a programação foi interrompida para o pronunciamento oficial do rei Thiago.

- _Caros suecos, depois de quinze anos lembrando nessa data o falecimento do meu pai, o rei Charles VI, hoje pela manhã recebi uma grande notícia, o príncipe Alberto irá se casar com sua namorada, a senhorita Rebecca Persson, e peço que comemorem comigo e com minha família pelos próximos cinco anos, nessa data, o noivado do príncipe herdeiro. Hoje iremos dar uma festa para comemorar esse acontecimento. _ – e a programação voltou. Lily, Alberto e Rebecca ficaram olhando para ver qual seria a reação de Harry que olhava para o aparelho sem se mexer.

- Harry. – chamou a mãe se aproximando e ele deu um suspiro e olhou para o irmão e sua futura cunhada.

- Parabéns, vocês formam um casal perfeito. – disse ele automaticamente e Alberto começou a andar na direção do irmão que deu passos para trás e negou com a cabeça e depois se virou e saiu da sala deixando as três pessoas sem saber o que fazer. Ele saiu do palácio e foi direto para os estábulos e quando estava se preparando para subir em seu cavalo, ouviu Sawyer gritando por seu nome.

- Príncipe Harry, por favor. – disse ele e o jovem esperou olhando para o chão.

- Imagino que você tenha visto o pronunciamento do rei. – disse sem emoção e o segurança suspirou.

- Sim, eu vi. – disse se aproximando e colocando a mão sobre os ombros do jovem.

- Ele nem se lembrou de que hoje é o meu aniversário. – declarou olhando para frente. – Esperei por quinze anos para finalmente poder comemorar o meu aniversário, eu fui compreensivo e paciente e quando é a minha vez, vem essa bomba. – e olhou para o segurança com os olhos marejados. – Eu que salvei a pele do Alberto tantas vezes e agora ele faz isso. – e abraçou Sawyer que foi pego de surpresa.

- Eu observei a sua família muito antes de você nascer e posso dizer com propriedade que seu pai não era assim tão frio e vi também o seu esforço para sempre agrada-lo e seu empenho pela Suécia, se fosse possível eu diria que você seria um rei muito melhor do que o seu irmão. – disse o segurança sinceramente e o príncipe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não menosprezando a sua opinião, mas nada vai mudar, meu pai vai continuar me ignorando. – e suspirou. – Eu já não sei mais o que fazer, Sawyer.

- Por que você não dá um tempo daqui? – perguntou o segurança e o jovem olhou confuso. – Seu tio-avô, Príncipe Alvo da Inglaterra, sempre insiste para que você fique mais, quando faz suas visitas, viaje para lá, fique um tempo com ele na Inglaterra e eu tenho certeza que seu pai irá implorar para você voltar assim que as coisas começarem a acumular. – sugeriu e viu que o príncipe abriu um grande sorriso.

- Teria como eu ir hoje, Sawyer? – perguntou e o segurança assentiu.

- Vou organizar tudo para te levar até a Inglaterra. – disse e o príncipe o segurou no braço.

- Será que Neville e Rony podem ir comigo? – e o homem assentiu.

- Irei falar com eles e pedir para se arrumarem, com eles indo, eu vou dispensar a ida de seguranças com você. – e o segurança se afastou e Harry olhou novamente para frente e se encaminhou para o palácio e foi direto para o quarto e pegou o celular e discou um número, depois de dois toques Príncipe Alvo atende.

- Alo, tio Alvo. – disse ele e começou a colocar as roupas na mala. – Aquele convite que você fez para ficar ai no palácio de Buckingham ainda está de pé? – e o homem respondeu alguma coisa. – Ótimo, estou indo para ai e levarei dois amigos comigo, tem algum problema? – e novamente ouviu a resposta. - Quando chegar eu explico, obrigado tio Alvo. – e o moreno desligou e continuou a arrumar as malas, logo ele estaria na Inglaterra, mal sabia que sua vida mudaria completamente.

* * *

Quinze anos depois – Inglaterra

Princesa Ginevra, ou princesa Gina como gostava de ser chamada, cresceu sendo paparicada e muito protegida pelos pais e os avós. Ela não tinha nenhum dever como princesa, algo que ela questionava sempre para a Rainha Minerva e o Príncipe Arthur, que simplesmente diziam que ela ainda não precisava desempenhar esse papel.

Gina se tornou uma linda jovem de estatura média, com cabelos ruivos ondulados e olhos castanhos escuros, todos diziam que ela tinha puxado a determinação do seu avô Alvo, não é a toa que os dois são grandes confidentes, para desespero da Duquesa Moly, por essa razão que ela era muito adorada pelo povo, que queriam que ela fosse coroada rainha após a morte de Minerva.

A princesa saia poucas vezes do palácio de Buckingham e em uma dessas vezes conheceu Hermione e Luna, que se tornaram suas grandes amigas e confidentes. Incessantemente, ela reclamava com o príncipe Alvo sobre o fato dela não ser utilizada para representar a Inglaterra em encontros de chefes de estado e em reuniões de acordos comerciais, e seu avô apenas dizia que o momento chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela apenas esperava que não fosse tarde.

Assim como o Alvo, Gina não gostava e nem confiava no secretário e conselheiro real Lorde Lucio Malfoy, que sempre que a encontrava dizia sobre as qualidades do seu filho Draco Malfoy, e é sobre isso que ela foi desabafar com o avô no escritório dele.

- Odeio essa mania que Lorde Malfoy tem de ficar falando das qualidades do filho dele. – disse ela assim que se sentou na poltrona em frente ao avô que a ouvia.

- Ele só faz isso porque quer que você namore o filho dele. – explicou Alvo calmamente.

- Só em sonho que eu vou namorar aquela doninha ambulante. – disse e isso fez com que o velho risse. – Não entendo como meu pai pode gostar dele.

- Também não consigo entender isso, pelo menos consegui te salvar de simpatizar com ele. – declarou o príncipe e os dois riram. – Mudando de assunto, ansiosa para sua festa de aniversário hoje? – e um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto da princesa.

- Muito, eu sei que Hermione e Luna estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim e imagino que foi minha mãe que fez esse pedido para elas. – disse ela.

- Bom, e por acaso você já tem um acompanhante para essa festa? – perguntou e ela suspirou e negou.

- Sinceramente, não gostaria de ter Draco Malfoy como meu acompanhante este ano, já me basta ter aguentado ele nos últimos quatorzes anos. – declarou e o avô deu um sorriso simpático.

- Sem outras opções? – perguntou o príncipe.

- Como vou ter outras opções se vocês quase não me deixam sair. – respondeu olhando intensamente para o velho que suspiro.

- Sei que protegemos muito você, mas te garanto que sempre discuto com sua avó sobre te dar mais liberdade e dar algo para você fazer, mas ela continua irredutível. – disse e ela pegou na mão do avô.

- Obrigada por tentar, vovô, eu aprecio muito isso. – disse a princesa e naquele momento um dos mordomos bate da porta e entra.

- Desculpe atrapalhar Altezas. – disse ele fazendo uma reverência. – Mas o Príncipe Harry da Suécia está na linha para conversar com o Príncipe Alvo.

- Eu irei atender essa ligação aqui, obrigado. – disse Alvo e o mordomo se retirou.

- Talvez eu deva ir também. – disse Gina se levantando e o avô negou.

- Fique, quero conversar com você mais um pouco. – disse e ela se sentou novamente. – Será bem rápido aqui com o Harry. – e ele atendeu ao telefone. – Alo príncipe Harry. – e ouviu a pergunta do sobrinho – Mas é claro que está! – disse alegremente e ouviu mais uma pergunta. – Claro que não, não terá nenhum problema, mas o que aconteceu para você tomar essa decisão? – perguntou preocupado e ouviu a reposta. – Tudo bem, estarei esperando. – e desligou o telefone e olhou para a neta e deu um grande sorriso.

- Pelo jeito é uma boa notícia. – disse ela e ele assentiu.

- Creio que esse ano você não precisará da companhia de Draco. – declarou o príncipe alegremente e ela ficou confusa.

- Como assim? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Meu sobrinho, príncipe Harry, finalmente aceitou o meu convite para ficar um tempo aqui na Inglaterra, ele chegará daqui algumas horas, imagino que ele não se negará a acompanha-la na sua festa hoje. – respondeu o avô e a neta abriu um grande sorriso.

- Que ótima notícia, mas não me lembro de conhecer nenhum príncipe Harry. – disse e Alvo abriu a gaveta e pegou um porta-retratos e entregou para a neta.

- Harry é o filho mais novo do Rei Thiago. – disse apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Você não o conheceu porque todas as vezes que ele veio aqui no palácio foram visitas rápidas e sempre para fechar acordos comerciais entre os nossos países. – explicou e ela ficou analisando a foto.

- Ele parece ser bem novo. – comentou olhando para o avô.

- Harry tem a sua idade. – disse e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? – perguntou incrédula e ele assentiu – E por que eu não faço o que ele faz?

- Porque sua avó e seu pai acham que você é muito jovem. – disse simplesmente.

- E o que eles falam sobre o príncipe Harry? – perguntou irônica e o avô pensou antes de responder.

- Sinceramente, sua avó e seu pai babam quando tem uma reunião com Harry, ele é muito bom mesmo para fechar acordos comerciais e nunca soube de nenhum problema entre ele e os chefes de estados e posso dizer que ele já conheceu muitos e todos falam muito bem dele. – respondeu Alvo orgulhoso do sobrinho.

- O que me diferencia dele? – perguntou a princesa nervosa. – Temos a mesma idade, somos príncipes, representamos o nosso país, e enquanto ele está ajudando, eu estou aqui de braços cruzados, porque meu pai e minha avó acham que podem controlar a minha vida. – desabafou deixando o príncipe surpreso.

- Você se sente controlada? – perguntou calmamente e ela assentiu.

- Às vezes, sinto que eu sou uma marionete nas mãos da vovó e do meu pai. – confessou e ele suspirou.

- Talvez eu consiga convencer o Harry a te ajudar com isso durante a estadia dele aqui, mas que isso fique apenas entre nós. – disse Alvo dando uma piscadinha e a neta riu.

- Você acha que ele me ensinaria? – perguntou Gina com receio.

- Veremos com ele assim que chegar. – disse e ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Por que ele só aceitou agora o seu convite? – perguntou curiosa e o príncipe suspirou.

- Ele não quis me dizer o motivo para sua vinda inesperada; imagino que descobriremos assim que ele chegar. – respondeu e deu um suspiro – Pensei que ele ficaria na Suécia hoje, é muito estranha essa viagem.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou.

- Bom, hoje é aniversário de Harry e imagino que ele estivesse muito animado para comemorar pela primeira vez em quinze anos. – respondeu e viu que a neta parecia confusa e então explicou toda a história das tradições da família real sueca.

- Nossa que triste isso. – comentou após ouvir toda a história.

- Bom; Thiago como rei podia ter mudado essa tradição, mas ele foi muito firme quando comentei com ele sobre isso. – disse o príncipe.

- Mas se o príncipe Harry é tão bom assim para fechar acordos comerciais, por que não tentou mudar a mente do pai? – perguntou.

- Apesar de Thiago praticamente ignorar o que Harry faz, é o pai dele e o rei, e o monarca não pode ser desafiado em suas decisões, imagino que seja isso que o príncipe pensa, e, Harry é apenas o terceiro na linha de sucessão, sendo que o irmão dele Alberto tem vinte anos e logo deve casar e provavelmente terá um filho que entrará na frente de Harry. – explicou calmamente Alvo.

- Então ele sabe que provavelmente não será rei, então por que ele dá tanto sangue assim? – questionou Gina.

- O que você precisa entender querida, é que Harry faz o que tem que ser feito para melhorar a Suécia, mas, principalmente, para chamar a atenção do pai e ganhar algum crédito, algo que não acontecesse. – respondeu.

- Então é provável que ele tenha percebido que não estava adiantando nada e resolveu passar um tempo fora para ver se chama a atenção do pai. – cogitou a princesa e o avô apenas deu de ombros.

- É uma possibilidade. – disse e naquele momento Lorde Malfoy bate da porta do escritório.

- Desculpe incomoda-los Altezas, mas fui informado que o jato real sueco acaba de pousar no aeroporto e que o Príncipe Harry e seus dois amigos estarão aqui a qualquer momento. – disse o Lorde.

- Obrigado Lorde Malfoy. – agradeceu o príncipe. – Eu, a princesa Gina e as Srtas. Hermione e Luna, iremos recepciona-los, não precisa avisar a Rainha ou o príncipe Arthur, não é uma visita de negócios. – e o Lorde fez uma reverência. – A propósito, você poderia pedir que Hermione e Luna nos encontrassem na porta do palácio. – ordenou e Malfoy assentiu com desprezo e saiu.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – comentou a princesa e os dois riram.

- Vamos, algo me diz que essa visita irá mudar muita coisa por aqui. – disse o príncipe enigmático e a neta apenas sorriu e os dois saíram do escritório para recepcionar a comitiva sueca.

* * *

_**"N/A: fim do capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e obrigada pelas reviews. Até o próximo."**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_****__**"N/A: Olá pessoal, está mais um capítulo. Lembro novamente que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Assim que saiu do jato, Harry suspirou aliviado por estar na Inglaterra e viu que uma limusine o esperava, junto com o embaixador sueco.

- Príncipe Harry. – disse o embaixador o cumprimentando.

- Você foi avisado que eu viria? – perguntou o príncipe e o homem assentiu.

- Sim, o Sawyer me ligou dizendo sobre sua chegada e explicou as circunstâncias, então, resolvi que você precisaria de uma carona até o palácio. – explicou e depois se aproximou do príncipe. – Fique tranquilo que o rei não será informado sobre a sua localização. – disse baixinho e o jovem sorriu.

- Então vamos, estou ansioso para ver o príncipe Alvo. – disse e ele e os amigos entraram na limusine e foram para o palácio.

- Tudo bem mesmo, Harry? – perguntou Rony e amigo apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vou ficar. – respondeu simplesmente e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Você tem noção de quanto tempo iremos ficar aqui? – perguntou Neville.

- Tio Alvo disse, da ultima vez que nos encontramos; que eu podia ficar o tempo que quisesse. – informou aos amigos. – Acho que teremos uma festa para ir hoje. – disse depois de um tempo e os dois amigos olharam confusos para ele.

- Como? – perguntou o ruivo.

- A família real está comemorando alguma coisa, a cidade está toda enfeitada e o brasão real está por toda parte. – disse e apertou o botão para conversar com o motorista. – O que está sendo comemorado hoje? – perguntou.

- É o décimo quinto aniversário da princesa Gina. – respondeu e os amigos olharam surpresos para o amigo que franzia a testa.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o príncipe e olhou para os dois jovens. – Que coincidência. – disse automaticamente.

- Por acaso você a conhece? – perguntou Neville.

- Não, nunca me encontrei com ela. – respondeu.

- Que estranho, pensei que você conhecia toda a família real inglesa. – comentou Rony e o moreno negou.

- Só conheço aqueles membros que fazem esse trabalho de acordos comerciais, ou seja, a rainha Minerva, o príncipe Arthur e meu tio-avô Alvo; acho que a princesa não faz esse tipo de coisa. – concluiu e viu que se aproximaram do palácio. – Já estamos chegando – informou e isso chamou atenção dos amigos que começaram a admirar a arquitetura.

- Uau. – exclamou Rony assim que a limusine parou na porta de frente do palácio.

- Espere para ver por dentro, te garanto que você irá adorar. – declarou o príncipe sabendo que o amigo adorava arquitetura e um dos mordomos abriu a porta e Harry saiu do carro e foi seguido pelos amigos e ele olhou e viu que o tio vinha em sua direção.

- Harry. – disse Alvo e depois os dois se abraçaram. – Tem certeza que não é uma reunião? – perguntou e o jovem sorriu.

- Desta vez não, tio, vim apenas para uma visita sem compromisso nenhum. – deixou claro e o velho o abraçou novamente. – Tio Alvo, esses aqui são Rony e Neville, os dois amigos que eu te falei. – apresentou o jovem e o velho os cumprimentou.

- Venham, tenho três pessoas para apresentar para vocês. – disse e os encaminhou até a entrada onde estavam as três jovens. Harry parou assim que seu olhar cruzou com da jovem ruiva. _"Só pode ser a princesa Gina"_ pensou e nem ouviu quando o tio apresentava as duas outras jovens e só parou de olha-la quando Alvo chamou sua atenção.

- É um prazer conhece-las, Srtas. Hermione e Luna. – disse o jovem príncipe cumprimentando as jovens que sorriram.

- Essa aqui é minha neta, a princesa Gina. – disse Alvo avaliando os dois jovens que não conseguiam desviar os olhos um do outro.

- É um prazer, finalmente, conhecer o famoso príncipe Harry. – disse a princesa e Alvo sorriu e fez um sinal para que Hermione, Luna, Neville e Rony o seguissem, deixando o casal sozinho.

- O prazer é todo meu, princesa Gina. – disse ele sorrindo e ela também sorriu.

- Imagino que está cansado da viagem, vou te acompanhar até o seu quarto. – disse ela e ele assentiu e a acompanhou.

- Eu sempre gostei de andar nestes corredores e olhar para essa decoração. – ele comentou, surpreendendo-a.

- Quando não tenho nada para fazer, eu sempre dou uma volta pelo palácio para olhar a arquitetura. – confessou e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- A propósito, feliz aniversário. – disse ele e os dois pararam e ficaram se olhando.

- Feliz aniversário para você também, príncipe Harry. – disse ela e os seus rostos foram se aproximando.

- Ah, ai está você. – disse a duquesa Moly e os dois jovens se distanciaram e a duquesa parou quando viu o príncipe Harry. – Oh, príncipe Harry, que prazer em vê-lo.

- É sempre um prazer vê-la duquesa. – disse o príncipe depositando um beijo na mão da senhora.

- Vejo que já conheceu minha filha. – disse a mulher e ele assentiu.

- Sim, príncipe Alvo nos apresentou e a princesa estava me mostrando os meus aposentos. – disse e a duquesa sorriu para a filha.

- Preciso que você me encontre no salão festa para ver a decoração. – disse e a jovem assentiu, e a mulher se despediu dos dois e depois que deu três passos parou e olhou para filha – Draco está no palácio e está te procurando. – e dizendo isso foi embora e a ruiva soltou um longo suspiro.

- Desculpe por isso, mas minha mãe está sempre animada no meu aniversário. – explicou assim que continuaram a andar.

- Acho que é algo de todas as mães. – comentou e ela deu um pequeno sorriso e caminharam em silêncio até chegar ao quarto.

- É aqui. – disse ela apontando para a porta. – Espero que você fique confortável aqui.

- Muito obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui, só espero que eu lembre o caminho. – e os dois riram após essa declaração. – Acho que você precisa ir e atender a duquesa.

- Sim, eu preciso. – disse ela e se despediram e depois de dar alguns passos ela para e olha para o príncipe que continuava em frente da porta. – Eu queria te fazer um convite. – e ele sorriu e assentiu. – Bom, é minha festa de aniversário, e eu queria que você fosse o meu acompanhante. – Harry se aproximou dela.

- Será um grande prazer acompanha-la nesta festa. – disse dando um beijo na mão dela que abriu um grande sorriso. – A que hora devo busca-la?

- Todos esperam que eu chegue à festa as sete da noite. – e ele assentiu.

- Eu a buscarei as seis e quarenta e cinco então, sei o quanto os britânicos odeiam atrasos. – declarou e novamente arrancou um riso da princesa. – Será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – e ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Quem seria Draco? – e ela suspirou.

- Draco é o filho do secretário e conselheiro real Lorde Lucio Malfoy, e todos os outros anos ele foi o meu acompanhante na minha festa de aniversário, e sempre que eu encontro com o Lorde Malfoy, ele faz questão de me atualizar sobre Draco. – explicou ela.

- Realmente, Lorde Malfoy nunca foi minha pessoa predileta. – ele admitiu.

- Pode ter certeza que você não está sozinho. – disse a ruiva e os dois sorriram. – Meu pai e Lorde Malfoy esperam que eu e Draco sejamos namorados em algum momento. – e o príncipe ficou com ciúmes.

- Imagino que isso não esteja em seus planos. – e ela confirmou.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. – disse Gina e ele assentiu e ela foi para o salão de festas e ele foi para o quarto e assim que entrou reconheceu o cômodo.

- Pensei que você iria ficar mais confortável se ficasse no quarto que era do Príncipe Alberto, seu ídolo. – disse Alvo da porta e o sobrinho sorriu.

- Obrigado, realmente é um cômodo muito confortável. – disse se sentando em uma poltrona e o tio fez o mesmo.

- Imagino que Gina tenha sido uma boa companhia. – disse avaliando o jovem que se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Sim, a princesa foi uma ótima companhia. – declarou e o velho sorriu.

- Ah, a história está se repetindo. – comentou e viu que o moreno franzia a testa. – O príncipe Alberto também se apaixonou pela Rainha Vitória na primeira vez que se viram. – explicou em seguida.

- Não estou apaixonado pela princesa. – afirmou Harry e Alvo sorriu.

- Você pode tentar negar para você, mas o seu rosto diz tudo. – disse o velho e o jovem apenas ficou calado. – Bom, mas eu não vim aqui para falar sobre sua paixão pela princesa Gina. – isso chamou atenção do jovem. – O que fez você sair assim da Suécia e ainda mais no seu aniversário? – e o moreno apenas suspirou e contou toda a história para o tio.

- Sawyer que me aconselhou a vir para cá. – disse ele finalizando a história.

- Foi um ótimo conselho, acho que Thiago vai sentir sua falta quando as coisas ficarem complicadas. – disse o tio e o jovem sorriu. – Imagino que tenha sido você que apagou o fogo que seu irmão começou com o presidente japonês.

- Sim, ontem eu liguei para ele e expliquei a situação, sorte nossa que ele tem simpatia comigo. – disse e o tio abriu um sorriso.

- Gostaria de te pedir um favor, enquanto está aqui. – disse o velho.

- Qualquer coisa, tio. – falou Harry.

- Gina tem insistido ultimamente para começar a representar a família real durante reuniões com chefes de estados e em acordos comerciais, mas Minerva e Arthur não deixam e nem a ensinam, eu tive algumas conversas com ela, mas eu tenho meus deveres. – disse olhando para o jovem. – Então, pensei que talvez você pudesse dar algumas dicas e a ensinar como fazer. O que você acha? – e o jovem abriu um grande sorriso.

- Pode contar comigo, tio, quando você quer que eu comece? – perguntou.

- Vocês só precisaram tomar cuidado, nem Minerva e muito menos Arthur poderão saber sobre suas aulas. – explicou e ele entendeu.

- Pode deixar tio, nós seremos muito cuidadosos nesse ponto. – garantiu.

- Sei que vão. – disse Alvo se levantando e colocou uma mão no ombro do jovem. – Tenha paciência Harry, seu pai vai cair em si um dia e ai ele irá se arrepender de ter te negligenciado por tanto tempo. – e os dois se abraçaram.

- Obrigado tio. – disse o jovem sinceramente.

- Por nada. – e o velho foi em direção da porta. – A propósito, vou pedir para colocarem um piano aqui no seu quarto, eu sei que você gosta muito de tocar. – e falando isso saiu do quarto do sobrinho e jovem abriu um grande sorriso e começou a desmontar suas malas e um mordomo entrou.

- Desculpe príncipe Harry, mas vim para te ajudar. – disse ele fazendo uma reverência.

- Não tem necessidade, prefiro eu mesmo arrumar minhas coisas. – explicou o jovem e o mordomo se retirou dando entrada para Rony e Neville.

- Uau, cara, que quarto maneiro. – disse Neville olhando em volta.

- É mesmo, esse era o quarto do príncipe Alberto, marido da rainha Vitória. – informou o moreno fazendo os dois amigos arregalarem os olhos.

- E então, como foi sua conversa com a princesa? – perguntou Rony erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Foi ótima, princesa Gina é realmente encantadora. – respondeu e os amigos sorriram para ele.

- Pelo jeito você está apaixonado. – concluiu Neville e o príncipe lembrou-se da conversa com o tio e confirmou silenciosamente.

- Nossa, acho que eu nunca vi você assim. – disse o ruivo.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – disse Harry – Nunca eu senti nada parecido com alguém, mas quando olho para a princesa é como se ela me enfeitiçasse e me chamasse para ficar do lado dela, eu sinto que nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro. – e os amigos se surpreenderam.

- Caramba isso é sério. – disse Neville.

- Muito Nev e eu acho que ela sente a mesma coisa por mim. – disse o moreno se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Bom, tem a festa, imagino que você terá chance de falar isso para ela. – cogitou Rony e o príncipe sorriu.

- Terei muitas oportunidades para isso. – declarou e logo contou sobre a proposta que seu tio-avô fez. – Quero que a princesa confie em mim e precisamos primeiro ser amigos antes de darmos o próximo passo. – finalizou.

- Você tem toda razão, cara. – disse Neville.

- Ela também me pediu para ser seu acompanhante essa noite. – informou e os amigos sorriram.

- Hermione e Luna pediram que nós fôssemos com elas na festa. – disse Rony e o príncipe deu um sorriso maroto.

- Pelo jeito as três nos encantaram. – disse o moreno e os dois irmãos apenas confirmaram e um mordomo bateu na porta e entrou.

- Desculpe incomodar, Alteza, mas a princesa Gina e suas amigas os convidam para um passeio pelos jardins do palácio. – informou ele e os três jovens sorriram.

- Muito obrigado, onde devemos as encontrar? – perguntou Harry animado.

- Na porta de entrada, Alteza, elas disseram que em meia hora. – informou o empregado e o jovem o dispensou.

- O que a gente deve usar hoje à noite? – perguntou Neville para o príncipe.

- É uma festa formal, então veste formal. – respondeu ele indo até o guarda-roupa e pegando uma camisa polo vermelha e a vestindo.

- Ou seja, um smoking, é isso? – perguntou Rony e o moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça e eles continuaram a conversar e depois foram para se encontrar com as meninas.

- Pensei que elas já estariam aqui. – comentou Neville assim que eles chegaram e Harry olhou o relógio.

- Estamos alguns minutos adiantados. – informou e os três viram que um garoto loiro os olhava com curiosidade.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Rony para o amigo.

- Pela aparência aquele deve ser Draco Malfoy, filho do Lorde Lucio Malfoy. – respondeu o moreno.

- Sim, aquele é Draco Malfoy. – confirmou Gina assustando os três garotos. – Vejo que não são apenas os ingleses que são pontuais. – e os meninos sorriram.

- Nós sabemos o quanto os ingleses odeiam atrasados. – disse Rony e Gina se surpreendeu por ele não ter a chamado de alteza.

- Desculpe se Rony te insultou por não ter a chamado de alteza, mas ele está muito acostumado a não usar esses protocolos com a minha família. – disse Harry rapidamente vendo que a ruiva parecia surpresa e ela apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu realmente odeio esses protocolos. – declarou e olhou para os dois irmãos. – Fique a vontade para me dirigir a palavra e esqueçam esses protocolos. – e os dois apenas assentiram.

- Acho que a gente deve ir antes que o Draco resolva vir aqui para falar com você. – disse Luna no ouvido da ruiva.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela olhando para o príncipe e os dois começaram a andar, Rony e Neville começaram a andar, mas Hermione e o Luna os impediu.

- Vamos deixa-los à vontade. – disse Mione e os dois garotos sorriram.

- Algo que devemos saber? – perguntou Neville para as duas garotas.

- O que podemos dizer é que nunca vimos a Gina falar tanto assim de uma pessoa. – disse Luna e Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela ficou na ultima hora dizendo as qualidades do príncipe Harry, isso porque eles se conheceram agora, imagina quando tiverem mais intimidade. – disse a morena fazendo os outros três rirem.

- É parece que estamos vendo o nascimento de uma paixão. – comentou Neville e os dois casais começaram a andar.

- Seria incrível se eles namorassem. – disse Luna sonhadora.

- Como se fosse um conto de fadas. – comentou Neville e os três assentiram.

- Se eles se casassem a gente podia vir para ficar com Harry. – especulou Rony olhando para o irmão que balançou a cabeça.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione curiosa

- Só viemos nessa viagem para servir de segurança para o príncipe. – respondeu Nev.

- Nosso pai é o chefe da segurança da família real, e nós dois nos alistamos no exercito sueco junto com Harry, temos a mesma patente que ele. – explicou Rony que andava ao lado da morena.

- E por isso que ele nós pediu para sermos os seguranças dele, e nos últimos dois anos sempre viajamos com ele. – completou Neville.

- E qual é a patente de vocês? – perguntou Luna.

- Somos generais e Harry se tornou marechal recentemente, porque o irmão dele renegou essa posição, então foi para ele por ser o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono. – respondeu o ruivo e as meninas ficaram surpresas.

- Mas vocês têm apenas quinze anos. – disse Mione espantada.

- Sim, mas Harry está sendo preparado para ser rei desde o dia do seu nascimento e nosso pai quis que ficássemos com ele para dar uma força, foi assim que nos tornamos amigos. – disse Rony e Neville suspirou.

- Acho que devemos contar para elas toda a história. – disse Nev olhando para o irmão e eles começaram a contar toda a história da vida de Harry.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Harry percebeu que Hermione e Luna impediram que os amigos andassem junto com ele e Gina e fez uma nota mental para agradecê-las.

- Tio Alvo veio conversar comigo. – comentou e a ela olhou curiosa para ele. – Ele me disse que você tem sido insistente para começar o seus deveres como princesa.

- Se você já faz isso há tanto tempo, porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo. – disse a ruiva simplesmente.

- Acho válido, mesmo porque o seu pai não é a pessoa mais querida pelos chefes de estados de muitos países. – declarou e ela ficou surpresa.

- Sério? – perguntou e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Imagino que seja pela influência do Lorde Lucio Malfoy, esse sim é odiado por todos os chefes de estado. – e ela suspirou.

- Eu falo para o papai que ele não devia confiar tanto assim no Lorde Malfoy, mas ele não me ouve. – reclamou.

- Sim, príncipe Arthur é um dos chefes de estado mais difíceis de negociar. – disse Harry – mas ele é muito influenciável, posso te garantir que seu pai perdeu vários contratos por se deixar influenciar por Lorde Malfoy. – e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou e ele sorriu.

- Muitos desses contratos eram com a Suécia, inclusive o último seriam muito vantajosos para os dois países. – respondeu e ela franziu a testa.

- Então, meu pai não vai muito com a sua cara. – conclui e ele deu de ombros.

- Ir com a minha cara ele até vai, o problema é que ele sempre tenta fazer os acordos com meu irmão Alberto, então temos, perdão pela palavra, dois incompetentes dos dois lados. – e isso fez com que ela gargalhasse.

- E quando você veio aqui, com quem você falava? – perguntou curiosa.

- Principalmente com tio Alvo, mesmo porque nossos acordos eram bem mais complicados e meu pai confia muito pouco no Alberto para fazer isso, então eu vinha. – explicou e depois suspirou. – Algumas vezes, a reunião foi com a rainha, mas eu sempre fui esperto o bastante para pedir para o tio Alvo marcar os encontros assim não passava pelo Lorde Malfoy. – e ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Você me ensinaria? – perguntou de supetão e ele sorriu.

- Claro, foi exatamente que o tio Alvo me pediu para fazer. – e ela o surpreendeu quando o abraçou. – Primeira lição, se contenha na frente de um chefe de estado, em vários países abraços não são permitidos, principalmente, entre um homem e uma mulher. – disse ele assim que se separam.

- Desculpe, mas é algo que eu estava esperando há muito tempo. – confessou e ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – disse e depois olhou para os portões e viu que uma multidão estava presente e uma ideia veio na cabeça dele. – Como é sua relação com o povo?

- Acho que boa, poucas vezes eu saí desse palácio. – explicou ela olhando na mesma direção que o príncipe.

- Nada vai adiantar eu te ensinar se a rainha e o príncipe não verem que você está preparada, e uma das formas para fazer eles te enxergarem é se você tiver uma boa relação com o público em geral. – disse e ela abriu um sorriso.

- O que você propõe? – perguntou.

- Vamos até lá fora, surpreenda toda aquela multidão, converse com alguns deles, tire fotos, dê autógrafos e interaja com as crianças. – respondeu e ela ficou surpresa.

- Sem segurança? – perguntou ficando aflita.

- Você acha que precisa de segurança? – devolveu a pergunta e ela ficou confusa.

- Nunca saí sem segurança. – explicou e ele suspirou.

- Refaço a minha pergunta: você acha que precisa de segurança?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Olhe para a multidão, você se sente ameaçada de alguma forma? Vê algum perigo? – ele perguntou e a ruiva negou. – Exatamente, segurança significa que você tem medo do povo, indo lá sem segurança mostra que você confia neles.

- Você anda assim sem segurança? – perguntou Gina e os dois foram em direção dos portões.

- Ando pelas ruas de Estocolmo sem nenhuma segurança, só uso isso em viagens e mesmo assim eles vão disfarçados. – respondeu Harry e ela olhou confusa.

- Você está aqui com seguranças? – perguntou espantada.

- Sim, Neville e Rony são meus amigos e meus seguranças há dois anos, isso me ajuda muito, principalmente quando saímos por Estocolmo, de certa forma estou com o segurança, mas o público sabe que eles são os meus amigos. – explicou e os dois chegaram próximos ao portão.

- Abra o portão, por favor. – pediu a princesa para um dos guardas que olhou para o companheiro.

- Desculpe alteza, mas temos ordens para não abrir o portão. – disse ele e ela olhou para o príncipe.

- Ela é a princesa e deseja sair, é melhor abrirem o portão. – disse o moreno calmamente.

- É um pouco perigoso com tanta gente. – explicou o guarda.

- Irei correr o risco, agora abra o portão. – disse ela firmemente e o guarda assentiu e com ajuda do companheiro abriram o portão; e príncipe e princesa saíram.

- Aqueles dois casais irão nos acompanhar. – disse o moreno para os guardas que confirmaram silenciosamente e ele olhou e viu que Gina foi em direção da multidão que começou a tirar fotos e a cumprimenta-la e algumas crianças se aproximaram e a princesa se abaixou para conversar e tirar fotos com elas.

* * *

_**"N/A: Fim do capítulo... desculpe por demorar na atualização, o próximo capítulo será postado ainda esse fim de semana. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Até o próximo."**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_****__**"N/A: Olá pessoal, está mais um capítulo. Vale lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna ficaram paralisados quando passaram pelo portão e os dois meninos sorriram para o príncipe que olhava tudo a distância.

- Isso não vai ser nada bom. – comentou Luna.

- Que nada, Harry faz isso todas as vezes que saímos com ele. – disse Neville tranquilizando a garota.

- Acho que a Luna está pensando em como o príncipe Arthur e a rainha Minerva vão receber isso. – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Porque a princesa sempre foi mantida protegida e distante do público, até hoje. – respondeu Harry antes da menina parando ao lado do ruivo.

- Imagino que isso seja influência sua. – disse Neville e ele apenas assentiu.

- Vou ensinar a princesa a fazer acordos comerciais e representar a Inglaterra como chefe de estado. – disse ele simplesmente e as meninas ficaram surpresas.

- Desculpe, mas como ter contato com o público vai ajuda-la? – perguntou Mione curiosa para o príncipe.

- Ter contato com o público nos ajuda, a saber, o que eles pensam e necessitam; assim nós podemos propor e trazer os melhores acordos comerciais para as necessidades da população. – explicou.

- Além de você aumentar a popularidade. – completou Mione e Harry sorriu.

- É uma consequência muito positiva. – disse o príncipe. – Consegue ver outra consequência? – perguntou para a morena que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Faz o povo ver a família real com mais simpatia. – disse e novamente ele assentiu.

- Além das pessoas nos verem como seres humanos e iguais a elas, não superior como muitos acham que são. – disse ele olhando para dentro do palácio e viu que Lorde Malfoy se encaminhava rapidamente na direção deles e os dois casais olharam na mesma direção do príncipe.

- E agora? – perguntou Luna olhando para o moreno que sorriu e se aproximou dos guardas.

- Fechem o portão e não deixe que Lorde Malfoy saia. – disse e eles fizeram o que ele pediu e o príncipe voltou para ficar ao lado dos amigos, minutos depois eles ouviram o Lorde brigar com os guardas que não abriam o portão.

- Não sei por que está brigando tanto, nem em sonho aquele guarda vai o deixar passar. – comentou Rony e os quatro riram.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Gina e eles apontaram para o portão e ela começou a rir enquanto Lorde Malfoy continuava a discutir com o guarda que não dava bola.

- Então, o que achou da experiência? – perguntou Harry e ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Incrível, nunca pensei que as pessoas fossem me receber tão bem e as crianças então, me fizeram várias perguntas e me pediram várias coisas. – respondeu ela falando rapidamente.

- Respira amiga. – disse Luna e todos começaram a rir. – O que vocês conhecem da Inglaterra? – perguntou olhando para Rony e Neville.

- Muito pouco, só viemos por causa do Harry e sempre foram visitas muito rápidas. – respondeu Neville.

- Então vocês precisam conhecer essa cafeteria. – disse a loira o puxando e Hermione e Rony foram atrás rindo.

- É aconselhável nós irmos também? – perguntou Gina para Harry.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou olhando para ela que sorriu.

- Eu quero ir. – respondeu e os dois começaram a andar calmamente. – Isso é tão incrível, parece que é um sonho. – comentou e ele a olhou.

- Pelo jeito eles mantiveram você muito tempo dentro do palácio. – disse e ela assentiu.

- É a primeira vez que eu saio assim sem segurança e sem meus pais saberem. – declarou.

- Pelo jeito nem tudo na sua vida foram flores. – disse e ela sorriu com simpatia para o príncipe e começou a contar a sua história.

- Eu me sinto controlada pelo papai, principalmente, ás vezes eu acho que ele tem medo, sei lá. – falou finalizando a história.

- Seu pai tem razão de ter medo. – disse Harry pela primeira vez depois que ela começou a contar a história.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Se você que poucas vezes saiu do palácio, tem aquele carinho do povo, imagino que seu pai a vê como uma ameaça. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Ainda não entendo. – disse a princesa.

- Você é a segunda na linha de sucessão, quando sua avó deixar de ser rainha, a lógica seria seu pai se tornar rei, mas se for ver a vontade do povo, eles irão pedir por você e não por ele. – explicou e ela parou e ficou olhando surpresa para o príncipe.

- Você acha isso? – perguntou e ele assentiu.

- Na Suécia é a mesma coisa, se deixassem por conta do povo eles me colocariam no trono ao invés do meu irmão. – confessou. – Um bom monarca precisa do povo ao seu lado, sua avó tem isso, mas seu pai não e dificilmente terá.

- Como faço para ajudar meu pai? – perguntou Gina.

- Não tem como ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado. – respondeu calmamente. – Faça a sua parte e seu trabalho, traga os melhores acordos comerciais possíveis, faça amizade com os chefes de estados, seu pai só será um bom rei quando parar de ser influenciado por Lorde Malfoy. – e ela suspirou e olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu que estavam perto do parque.

- Acho que eu não quero ir para cafeteria. – disse ela e apontou para o parque e ele sorriu e pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Rony.

- Já avisei onde estamos para eles não ficarem preocupados. – explicou vendo que ela olhava para seu celular.

- Hoje terão vários embaixadores na festa. – comentou a princesa quando eles começaram a andar. – Tem alguma dica para me dar? – e Harry sorriu.

- Vejo que quer começar o mais rápido possível. – comentou e os dois se sentaram em um banco.

- Uma das mulheres que estava na multidão disse que meu pai foi o responsável por ela não ter como tratar o filho dela que está com câncer. – confessou e ele franziu a testa. – Meu pai fechou um hospital recentemente dizendo que eram cortes de gastos, dois dias depois foi anunciado que o prédio seria usado pela Câmara dos Lordes. – e ela suspirou. – Tenho certeza que Lorde Malfoy fez a cabeça dele para autorizar uma coisa como essa. – e o príncipe pegou na mão dela e deu um leve aperto. – Quando aquela mulher me disse que o filho dela de cinco anos não tem onde receber tratamento, pela primeira vez, eu odiei o meu pai. – e uma pequena lágrima caiu dos seus olhos e ela rapidamente secou.

- Eu tenho como ajudar. – disse Harry e Gina o olhou. – Me convença a te ajudar. – pediu e ela passou a mão no rosto e olhou para ele.

- Eu não sei quantas pessoas aquele hospital atendia por dia, mas ele era a referência com cuidados de crianças e elas são o futuro do meu país e do seu também. – disse ela com convicção – Nossos médicos podem se aprimorar ainda mais trocando experiências, universitários terão a chance de conhecer um novo país e se especializarem, mas o mais importante é que podemos salvar vidas inglesas e suecas. – finalizou e ele abriu um grande sorriso.

- Parabéns princesa Gina. – disse ele estendendo a mão – Me convenceu. – e ela deu um sorriso e pegou na mão dele e ficaram sorrindo um para o outro.

- Sério mesmo? – ela perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

- Sim, sério. – respondeu sinceramente. – Parece que está no seu sangue, se fizer assim todas às vezes, será difícil não aceitar os seus termos.

- Então, como você vai nos ajudar? – perguntou curiosa e ele pegou o celular e discou um número e depois começou a falar em sueco e desligou depois de alguns minutos.

- Tem um hospital lá em Estocolmo com meu nome. – Harry começou a falar. – Ele é referência em tratamento de câncer e tem um acordo com o hospital St. Mary; a diretora do hospital de lá vai ligar para o pessoal daqui e falar sobre o nosso pequeno acordo, as crianças que forem diagnosticadas com câncer serão enviadas para a Suécia e farão o tratamento por conta dos dois hospitais. – explicou e a princesa o abraçou.

- Desculpa, realmente preciso me controlar. – disse ela depois de soltá-lo e ele apenas riu.

- Acho que precisamos voltar; você precisa se preparar para a festa. – ele lembrou e os dois se levantaram e começaram a voltar para o palácio.

- Por que você não está na sua casa comemorando o seu aniversário? – perguntou Gina e ele suspirou e contou tudo o que aconteceu. – Eu sinto muito, Harry. – e o príncipe parou e ela também. – Desculpa; eu não devia ter te chamado pelo nome sem autorização. – e ele se aproximou sorrindo.

- Não tem nenhum problema, afinal eu vou te ajudar nada mais justo que você me chame pelo nome. – disse e os dois continuaram a andar silenciosamente.

- Você também pode me chamar pelo meu nome. – disse a ruiva depois que passaram pelos portões do palácio e ele apenas assentiu e pararam assim que entraram no casarão.

- Irei pegá-la as seis e quarenta e cinco. – ele a lembrou e ela sorriu.

- Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso. – declarou e ele sorriu e deu um beijo na mão dela.

- Eu também Gina. – disse e os dois foram para seus quartos e nem perceberam que Lorde Malfoy observava tudo a distância.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Príncipe Alvo acabava de sair do quarto do sobrinho e foi falar com a esposa que estava no escritório real.

- Atrapalho. – perguntou ele assim que entrou e Minerva negou.

- Nunca, como foi com o Harry? – perguntou e ele sentou na poltrona em frente da esposa e começou a contar sobre a conversa com o sobrinho.

- Pedi para Harry fazer um favor para nós enquanto está aqui. – disse e ela olhou com curiosidade para o marido. – Eu pedi para que ele ensinasse a Gina sobre acordos comerciais e encontros com chefes de estado. – e olhou para avaliar a reação da mulher que abriu um grande sorriso.

- Isso será ótimo. – disse ela animada. – Eu vim pensando ultimamente em dar mais liberdade para Gina, ela merece esse voto de confiança.

- Ela ficará muito feliz com isso, mas temos um problema. – informou e ela franziu a testa. – Nosso filho, Arthur. – e ela suspirou.

- Ele não irá aceitar tão fácil assim, mas depois da ultima decisão que ele tomou sobre aquele hospital, eu vi que nós erramos muito em não ensinar Gina desde o começo, assim como foi comigo e com Arthur. – confessou e Alvo segurou as mãos dela e apertou carinhosamente.

- Nem tudo está perdido, nossa neta será ensinada por um dos melhores e eu acho que ela tem um talento nato para isso. – e os dois sorriram e o mordomo entrou no escritório trazendo um chá e depois de servi-lo saiu dando passagem para a entrada do príncipe Arthur e Lorde Malfoy.

- Desculpe interromper, mamãe, mas será que você sabe onde está Gina? - perguntou – Draco está aqui para vê-la e ela sumiu. – completou e a senhora apenas negou e se levantou e olhou pela janela e abriu um sorriso quando viu que a neta estava sorrindo e caminhando ao lado de Harry.

- Gina está passeando nos jardins na companhia do príncipe Harry. – informou e Arthur se surpreendeu.

- Príncipe Harry está aqui? – perguntou olhando para o pai que confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas não me lembro de nenhuma reunião entre nós. – e olhou para Lucio que deu de ombros.

- Príncipe Harry não veio a trabalho, está aqui a meu convite em férias. – explicou Alvo para o filho que se sentou e se serviu de uma xicara de chá.

- E você o apresentou para Gina? – perguntou e Alvo assentiu.

- Ela e suas amigas me ajudaram a recepcionar o príncipe e seus dois amigos. – explicou e Minerva sorriu para o marido. – Inclusive, ela pediu para que Harry a acompanhasse hoje em sua festa de aniversário. – e ele olhou para Lorde Malfoy que estava surpreso.

- Mas Draco sempre a acompanhou. – disse Arthur surpreso.

- Imagino que Gina queira mudar um pouco as coisas. – disse a rainha e o filho a olhou assustado. – Ela está na idade de querer mudanças, é normal.

- Mas Gina e Draco devem namorar, afinal cresceram juntos. – disse Arthur e a rainha olhou furiosa para o filho.

- Não é por que sua filha cresceu junto com um garoto que ela deve namorar ele. – disse ela com raiva. – Ela irá namorar quem quiser e terá a minha autorização para isso.

- Mas ela é minha filha e deve namorar quem eu autorizar. – argumentou o príncipe.

- Gina não precisa de autorização de ninguém para isso, afinal não estamos mais no século XV onde o pai escolhia o marido da filha. – disse Alvo e isso finalizou a discussão.

- Lorde Malfoy, por favor, nos dê licença. – pediu Minerva e o homem fez uma reverência e saiu. – Eu tomei uma decisão. – e olhou para o filho que franziu a testa.

- Que decisão? – perguntou preocupado.

- Gina será ensinada sobre acordos comerciais e encontros com chefes de estado. – informou a mãe.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque eu acho que ela tem maturidade suficiente para fazer isso. – respondeu e levantou a mão para calar o filho que queria começar a falar. – Ainda não terminei. – disse e Arthur se calou. – Quando ela estiver pronta, Gina irá te substituir. – e isso pegou Alvo e o filho de surpresa.

- Mas, mãe, eu sempre fiz isso. – disse Arthur incrédulo.

- Sim, porém suas ultimas decisões causaram muitos problemas para a Inglaterra e para imagem da nossa família, ou você já se esqueceu do hospital que foi fechado para se tornar um prédio da Câmara dos Lordes. – e o filho abaixou a cabeça. – Até hoje não consegui achar uma solução para isso.

- Eu pedi desculpas. – disse ele baixinho.

- Desculpas não adiantam Arthur, preciso de solução, algo que nem você e nem seu grande ídolo Lorde Malfoy trouxeram até agora. – disse ela com raiva e depois suspirou. – E em seus últimos encontros não trouxe nada para nós, a única coisa que eu recebi são reclamações sobre sua conduta com os chefes de estado. – e o príncipe continuou com a cabeça baixa e naquele momento Lorde Malfoy bateu na porta.

- Desculpe majestade, mas os guardas me informaram que a princesa saiu do palácio e está no meio da multidão. – disse o loiro e os três membros da família real se levantaram e olharam para janela.

- Traga ela de volta para dentro do palácio. – disse Arthur e o loiro saiu antes que recebesse ordem contrária.

- Não há nenhuma necessidade disso. – disse Alvo para o filho que olhou com raiva para ele.

- Ela nunca saiu sozinha assim, isso deve ser influência do seu sobrinho. – disse ele.

- Meça suas palavras quando falar com seu pai. – disse Minerva ríspida. – Príncipe Harry será uma ótima influência para Gina, afinal, ele, com quinze anos, não cometeriam os erros que você tem cometido ultimamente. – e Arthur abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Eu sei que o príncipe Harry é muito bom no que faz. – declarou o príncipe.

- Por isso que ele ficará responsável por ensinar Gina. – informou a mãe e o filho a olhou surpreso.

- Mas, eu deveria fazer isso. – argumentou e ela negou.

- Para ela ser influenciada por Lorde Malfoy como você, muito obrigada, príncipe Harry e eu cuidaremos do ensinamento dela. – disse de forma a não haver contestação.

- Eu não sou influenciado por Lorde Malfoy. – disse Arthur simplesmente.

- Quer que eu te dê uma lista das suas ultimas decisões. – disse Minerva irônica e naquele momento o telefone tocou e ela suspirou e atendeu e depois de alguns minutos desligou e sorriu para o marido e o filho.

- Uma boa notícia? – perguntou Alvo e ela confirmou.

- Gina convenceu o príncipe Harry a ajudar os pacientes com câncer que estavam no hospital desativado. – informou ela com orgulho e viu que o marido sorria. – O hospital príncipe Harry II tem convênio com St. Mary, as crianças com câncer serão tratadas na Suécia com colaboração dos dois países. – explicou e Arthur olhou para mãe e suspirou.

- Parece que Gina tem talento. – ele comentou sério. – Poucos podem dizer que conseguiram convencer príncipe Harry. – e Alvo olhou maliciosamente para a esposa.

- Então, concorda que ela precisa ser ensinada? – perguntou e o filho assentiu.

- Concordo sim, mamãe, inclusive estou de acordo sobre você me tirar desta posição. – e isso surpreendeu os pais. – Nunca gostei de fazer isso. – e os três riram.

- Que bom que entendeu filho. – disse o pai o abraçando. – Mas você precisa tomar cuidado com Lorde Malfoy, ele não é uma boa pessoa e não está do nosso lado. – e Arthur apenas assentiu.

- Tomarei mais cuidado daqui para frente. – disse e Minerva sorriu.

- Preciso que você fique de olho nele e deixe que ele pense que nada mudou. – pediu e o filho confirmou com a cabeça e eles ouviram uma batida na porta e Lorde Malfoy entrou.

- Os guardas não me deixaram passar e a princesa saiu na companhia do príncipe Harry e não sei para onde eles estão indo. – ele falou.

- Não precisa se preocupar Lorde Malfoy. – disse Alvo calmamente. – Tenho certeza que eles voltarão sãos e salvos.

- Mas a festa será em breve, a princesa precisa se arrumar. – argumentou e Arthur se levantou.

- Fique calmo Lucio, eles voltarão a tempo tenho certeza disso. – e ele se despediu dos pais e saiu e o Lorde o acompanhou.

- Por que você deu aquele olhar malicioso? – perguntou a rainha para o marido assim que estavam sozinhos.

- Preste atenção na interação entre nossa neta e meu sobrinho Harry e você entenderá como ela conseguiu o convencer. – respondeu e ela sorriu e os dois continuaram a conversar e depois foram se arrumar para a festa da neta.

* * *

**Enquanto isso na Suécia...**

Rainha Lilian andava pelos corredores do palácio e foi para o quarto do filho mais novo e bateu na porta e não teve resposta e então entrou e viu que o guarda-roupa estava com as portas abertas e algumas peças tinham sido retiradas e logo entendeu o que tinha acontecido e ficou preocupada.

- Para onde ele foi? – disse em voz alta e saiu do quarto e foi atrás de Sawyer e o encontrou no salão de festas dando instruções para os seguranças. – Sawyer; posso falar com você? – perguntou e ele assentiu e dispensou os seguranças. – Harry não está no castelo e algumas roupas não estão no seu armário, você sabe para onde ele foi?

- Sim, majestade. – ele respondeu. – Príncipe Harry me pediu para não falar para onde foi. – disse se desculpando com a mulher.

- Ele está em segurança? – perguntou.

- Sim, Rony e Neville foram com ele. – informou e ela suspirou aliviada e o dispensou.

- Conseguiu falar com Harry? – perguntou Alberto entrando no salão.

- Não, seu irmão viajou e pediu para Sawyer não falar para onde foi. – informou e o filho suspirou.

- Já contou para o papai? – e ela negou. – Ele não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com isso.

- Talvez essa viagem seja muito boa para Thiago parar de ignorar o Harry. – disse Lilian e o príncipe confirmou com cabeça.

- Desculpe majestade. – disse um dos empregados. – Mas o pessoal do buffet está esperando as novas instruções. – e a mulher suspirou e o dispensou.

- Se encontrar com seu pai, seja sutil em contar sobre Harry. – ela instruiu o filho e saiu do salão. Alberto suspirou e ficou olhando para a decoração que foi mudada e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e nem percebeu que Rebecca tinha entrado no salão.

- Tudo bem, querido? – perguntou ela vendo que ele estava chorando.

- Não. – respondeu secando as lágrimas. – Harry viajou e pediu para que Sawyer não falasse para onde ele foi. – e suspirou – eu sou responsável por ele não estar aqui. – e ela o abraçou.

- Não fique se culpando, amor. – consolou e ele negou.

- Se eu fosse mais firme tinha impedido o papai, ou teria mentido para ele e assim teríamos o meu irmão aqui e estaríamos agora comemorando o aniversário dele. – confessou e olhou para o quadro do irmão que estava em uma das paredes.

- Seu pai já sabe sobre Harry? – perguntou e ele negou.

- Estou criando coragem para contar para ele. – respondeu. – Devo isso ao Harry. – e naquele momento Thiago entrou no salão.

- Mas que decoração incrível. – disse ele para o casal e viu que o filho não sorria. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

- Rebecca, pode nos deixar a sós? – perguntou Alberto e ela apenas assentiu e saiu deixando pai e filho sozinhos.

- Você está me deixando preocupado. – disse Thiago impaciente.

- Que dia é hoje pai? – perguntou o filho e o homem estranhou a pergunta.

- Ora, foi o dia da morte do meu pai e agora iremos comemorar seu noivado. – respondeu alegremente e o filho balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Há quinze anos, além da morte do vovô, o que mais aconteceu? – perguntou e o papai ficou pensativo e depois de um tempo arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, meu Deus, eu me esqueci do aniversário de Harry. – disse ele consternado e olhou para todos os lados. – Onde ele está? Preciso cumprimenta-lo.

- É tarde demais para isso, pai. – informou Alberto e o rei olhou para ele surpreso.

- Como assim? – perguntou e o príncipe suspirou.

- Harry viajou e deixou ordens para que não fosse informado o seu destino. – respondeu e Thiago deu dois passos para trás e olhava para o filho mais velho para ver se ele estava mentindo ou brincando e viu que era verdade.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – disse ele descontrolado e com o lábio inferior tremendo e o filho se aproximou e ajudou ao pai a se sentar em uma cadeira próxima. – Oh Alberto, e agora? Para onde ele foi? Precisamos, ou melhor, eu preciso descobrir onde está o meu filho. – e o príncipe pegou na mão do pai e suspirou.

- Você precisa se acalmar papai. – disse ele preocupado e o homem começou a respirar profundamente.

- Alberto, por que você e sua mãe não me alertaram sobre como eu tratava o Harry? – perguntou o rei desolado.

- Nós tentamos pai, mas você não dava importância. – explicou e o homem suspirou derrotado.

- Ele nunca me perdoará. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você sabe que não vai ser assim, Harry tem um bom coração, tenho certeza que ele vai te perdoar quando vocês conversarem. – consolou e Thiago sorriu para o filho e depois se levantou e olhou para o quadro do filho mais novo.

- Avise para sua mãe e Rebecca que elas arrumem suas malas que iremos atrás do Harry. – disse Thiago pegando o filho de surpresa.

- Você sabe para onde ele foi? – perguntou Alberto e ele negou.

- Não, mas eu vou descobrir e então nós iremos até ele. – disse decidido e saindo do salão. O príncipe ficou olhando para o lugar onde estava o pai e depois abriu um sorriso e saiu para falar com a mãe.

Thiago andava pelos corredores rapidamente e chegou ao escritório e começou a fazer várias ligações, mas ninguém sabia onde estava o filho, depois de duas horas sem nenhum sucesso ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando imaginar para onde Harry iria; e foi assim que Lilian o encontrou.

- Já descobriu onde ele está? – perguntou ela assim que entrou e o marido negou frustrado.

- Já liguei para todos que poderiam ter o ajudado, mas ninguém o viu. – disse ele se sentando.

- Você falou com Sawyer? – perguntou e ele negou e se levantou e ligou para o segurança.

- Sawyer, onde Harry está? – Thiago perguntou assim que ele atendeu. – Não me importa o que ele te pediu, eu preciso saber para onde o meu filho foi. – e novamente ouviu uma negativa do homem. – Ouça Sawyer, eu quero passar o aniversário com ele, não me importa onde no mundo ele esteja eu vou até lá, então, pelo amor Deus, me diga para onde ele foi? – implorou e Lilian ficou surpresa com a atitude do marido que abriu um grande sorriso. – Obrigado Sawyer, arrume tudo, vamos sair imediatamente. – e desligou o telefone.

- Então? – perguntou a esposa aflita.

- Harry está na Inglaterra, no palácio Buckingham, vou ligar para tio Alvo e avisa-lo da nossa chegada inesperada e pedir para que ele não fale nada para o nosso filho. – disse animado e Lilian suspirou aliviada e abriu um sorriso e ele pegou o telefone novamente e discou um número, depois de algum tempo foi atendido. – Alo tio Alvo, tudo bem? – perguntou – Nós estamos bem, e eu sei que Harry está ai com você. – disse sem enrolação. – Eu sei tio Alvo, eu errei e compreendo que ele está chateado com isso, mas eu quero me redimir, por isso Lilian, Alberto, Rebecca e eu vamos para nos encontrar com ele ai, isso se não tiver nenhum problema? – perguntou e abriu um sorriso quando ouviu a confirmação. – Estaremos ai em algumas horas, não diga nada a ele, quero fazer uma surpresa para meu filho. – e se despediu e desligou o telefone. – Tio Alvo estará nos esperando, temos que chegar antes do começo da festa de aniversário da princesa Gina. – informou e ele foi surpreendido quando a esposa o abraçou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Esse sim é o Thiago com quem eu casei. – disse ela depois que se separaram.

- Desculpe por ter ficado tão distante ultimamente. – disse o rei sinceramente e ela apenas o beijou novamente.

- O que importa é que você está de volta. – disse carinhosamente. – Agora vamos, estou ansiosa para ver nosso filho. – e os dois sorriram e foram para se encontrar com o filho mais novo.


	5. Capítulo 4

_****__****__**"N/A: Olá pessoal, está mais um capítulo. Vale lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Thiago foi o primeiro a descer do avião e sorriu quando viu que Alvo o esperava no aeroporto e foi para abraça-lo.

- É muito bom te ver aqui, Thiago. – disse o velho e os dois se abraçaram novamente.

- Só espero que eu não tenha chegado tarde demais. – disse o sobrinho.

- Nunca é tarde demais, ele irá te perdoar. – garantiu e os dois sorriram e Alvo cumprimentou aos outros e foram para o palácio.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Thiago preocupado.

- Ele está bem agora, parecia um pouco chateado quando chegou, mas já está melhor. – informou Alvo quando os dois estavam no carro. – Por quanto tempo pretende ficar? – perguntou.

- Não muito, saí sem muito explicar, preciso voltar daqui uma semana, é o máximo que eu vou conseguir me ausentar. – disse e o velho suspirou.

- E Harry voltará com você? – e o sobrinho deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei nem se ele irá falar comigo. – disse e olhou com curiosidade para o velho. – Por que o interesse? – e Alvo deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom, eu pedi que Harry fizesse um favor para mim e para a Inglaterra. – disse e isso aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Thiago. – Ele irá ensinar minha neta, a princesa Gina, tudo sobre acordos comerciais e encontros com chefes de estado.

- Pensei que vocês já estivessem a ensinando. – disse o sobrinho surpreso.

- Não, Minerva e Arthur não permitiram, mas Gina foi muito insistente neste ponto e eles acabaram cedendo. – explicou.

- Já comecei a gostar dela. – comentou e Alvo começou a rir. – Falei algo engraçado? – perguntou vendo que o velho não parava de rir.

- Ainda bem que você gostou de Gina, porque algo me diz que ela ficará muito próxima da sua família. – disse depois que parou de rir e piscou para o sobrinho que franziu a testa ainda sem entender e depois abriu um sorriso quando a ficha caiu.

- Oh, então, eles? – perguntou e o velho negou.

- Ainda não, mas eles sabem que algo os atrai, imagino que não passará desta festa. – respondeu e logo completou. – Harry será o acompanhante de Gina e eles já fecharam um acordo entre nossos países.

- Que acordo? – perguntou Thiago curioso.

- Algo entre os hospitais Príncipe Harry II e St. Mary para o tratamento de pessoas com câncer. – respondeu Alvo e viu que o sobrinho ficou surpreso.

- Harry é extremamente cuidadoso e ciumento em relação a este hospital. – disse e o velho deu um sorriso enigmático. – Além de que ele não fecha acordos assim tão rapidamente, é sempre tão cauteloso.

- Também fiquei surpreso com a capacidade de Gina em convencê-lo. – disse o tio e os dois deram um sorriso maroto.

- Imagino que Gina seja ruiva. – disse o sobrinho e Alvo apenas assentiu. – Os Potter sempre tiveram quedas por ruivas, nunca conseguimos resistir a elas. – e os dois começaram a rir.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse Alvo e olhou para janela e viu que estavam chegando ao palácio. – Chegamos. – anunciou e Thiago se movimentou desconfortavelmente no banco. – Fique calmo, Harry irá te perdoar mais rápido do que imagina. – garantiu e o carro parou e dois guardas abriram as portas para os dois homens saírem.

Thiago saiu do carro e foi recebido com honras de chefe de estado; Alvo e ele subiram as escadarias e foram recebidos por Minerva que os esperavam à porta.

- Thiago! – exclamou ela alegremente e puxando o sobrinho para um abraço pegando todos de surpresa. – Ainda bem que você tomou juízo, já estava me preparando para te ligar e dar uma bronca bem dada. – e os dois sorriram.

- Acho que eu merecia ouvir tudo que você teria para falar, mas o que me importa agora é falar com meu filho. – disse e os dois entraram e foram acompanhados pelos outros.

- Quer falar com ele agora ou quer se acomodar antes? – perguntou a rainha.

- Quero falar com ele. – respondeu.

- Certo, eu vou te acompanhar até o quarto dele. – disse Minerva e depois olhou para os empregados. – Mostrem as acomodações para a Rainha Lilian e para príncipe Alberto e sua acompanhante. – pediu e os empregados assentiram e Lilian se aproximou do marido.

- Quer que eu vá junto? – perguntou preocupada e ele negou.

- É algo que eu preciso fazer sozinho, logo estarei no quarto. – garantiu e ela o beijou e depois acompanhou o filho e a nora para seus aposentos.

- Vamos? – perguntou Minerva e ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a andar. – Harry está no quarto que foi do Príncipe Alberto, esposo da Rainha Vitória. – informou e Thiago apenas sorriu.

- Ele sempre foi um grande admirador do príncipe Alberto, quando era criança, ele brincava que era o príncipe Alberto e tudo mais. – comentou e Minerva deu um sorriso.

- Ele irá te perdoar. – garantiu e o rei suspirou.

- Todos estão dizendo isso, mas não consigo acreditar. – confessou.

- Nós conhecemos Harry de uma forma que você nunca reparou, ele é carismático, decidido, cuidadoso, responsável, mas principalmente, é amável e muito humano. – e ele ficou surpreso com a discrição dada pela rainha.

- Uma pena que eu não tenha visto isso. – disse e ela deu um sorriso amável.

- Ainda há tempo. – disse e parou em frente uma porta. – É aqui, boa sorte. – e ela continuou andando e Thiago ficou parado em frente à porta e depois bateu e entrou assim que recebeu autorização.

Harry estava sentado ao piano e se levantou surpreso quando viu que o pai entrou pela porta.

- Pai? – perguntou ele incrédulo e Thiago apenas deu um sorriso.

- Achou mesmo que eu não conseguiria te achar? – perguntou ele divertidamente, mas o jovem apenas olhou para baixo.

- Achei. – confessou dando de ombros e depois olhou para o pai. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou curioso e o rei apenas suspirou.

- Eu vim para tentar consertar um erro que cometi há quinze anos. – respondeu e viu o filho franzia a testa. – Eu errei quando permiti que uma tradição tão idiota deixasse o meu filho sem uma festa de aniversário por quinze anos. – declarou e Harry ia falar quando o pai levantou a mão para cala-lo. – Ainda não terminei. – e o jovem apenas assentiu e os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- No dia em que você nasceu e eu te vi pela primeira vez na hora me lembrei do meu pai, sua feição, o cabelo da mesma cor, só os olhos que não me lembram dele, mas de sua mãe. – começou e suspirou. – Me apaixonei na hora por você, mas quando fui dar a notícia para o meu pai eu vi que ele estava na cama deitado, alguns minutos antes ele tinha tido um infarto e o médico tinha o reanimado. – Harry ficou surpreso.

- Você nunca falou isso. – disse o jovem baixinho e o homem apenas assentiu.

- Verdade, ocultamos isso da impressa e também de você e Alberto. – explicou – Bom, voltando à história. – disse fechando os olhos. – Quando entrei no quarto do meu pai e contei sobre o seu nascimento, ele abriu um grande sorriso e me olhou e disse: - algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos do rei. – "Chegou a minha e a sua hora, filho, é sua vez de ser rei e a minha de morrer". – Thiago apenas enxugava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e Harry sentiu que seus olhos enchiam de água. – Ele ainda teve força para dizer: "Eu sinto que Harry será o seu braço direito, cuide muito bem dele." E depois ele estendeu a mão e pegou na minha e fechou os olhos. – e olhou com os olhos marejados para o filho que com muito custo enxugava as lágrimas que caiam e o rei suspirou. – Naquele momento eu me tornei uma pessoa fria e insensível e isso ficou ainda pior quando mamãe morreu. – confessou olhando dentro dos olhos do filho. – Acabei descontando em você e peço desculpas por isso.

- Tudo bem pai. – disse ele automaticamente e o homem apenas negou.

- Não está tudo bem filho. – disse ainda olhando para os olhos verdes do jovem. – Eu neguei ao meu filho a alegria de comemorar seu aniversário e quando ele finalmente tem essa chance, eu erro novamente anunciando o noivado do seu irmão. – e suspirou – Se eu fosse mais sensível e mais humano, eu teria feito o anuncio amanhã, ou daqui uma semana, que diferença isso faria.

- Nenhuma. – disse o moreno e o pai negou novamente.

- Para o povo a diferença seria nenhuma, mas para você teria uma grande diferença. – e pela primeira vez os dois sorriram. – Minha mãe sempre me disse que tem momentos que o rei deve esquecer algumas tradições, eu, infelizmente, não a ouvi na época e acabei magoando o meu filho, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas que nunca recebeu o crédito apropriado. – e viu que o jovem ficou surpreso.

- Pai, eu nunca fiz nada para receber crédito nenhum. – disse e o rei sorriu.

- Eu sei; você tem o coração e a humildade de meu pai, vocês dois nunca fariam nada para ter reconhecimento, faziam por achavam que era certo. – e o jovem apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Mas eu, como seu pai, tenho o dever de te incentivar e principalmente, reconhecer tudo o que você fez pela Suécia. – e ele deu um grande sorriso para o filho que retribuiu. – Desculpe por eu ser tão cego durante todos esses anos, todos sempre me falaram do filho maravilhoso que eu tinha, mas eu nunca consegui dizer isso a ele. Por isso que agora, eu, humildemente, te peço perdão por isso e digo que o meu reinado não seria nada sem sua ajuda. – e novamente o jovem começa a chorar e o pai o acompanha e os dois se abraçam.

- O seu reinado seria grandioso mesmo sem a minha ajuda. – disse Harry assim que eles se separaram e os dois sorriram.

- Ele fica ainda melhor com você. – confessou e suspirou. – Quando seu irmão me contou que você tinha viajado às pressas e que ninguém sabia para onde tinha ido, eu senti um aperto no coração, senti que tinha te perdido para sempre, foi horrível e só consegui pensar em como te encontrar, liguei para todos os embaixadores e todos disseram que não sabiam sobre o seu paradeiro, comecei a me desesperar, foi assim que sua mãe me encontrou e disse que Sawyer tinha te ajudado, eu implorei para que ele me dissesse e não pensei duas vezes em vir para cá. – e novas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Thiago. – Por favor, filho, não faça isso novamente, não sei se meu velho coração aguentaria. – e o jovem sorriu e assentiu. – Acho que eu falei tudo, será que você poderia perdoar esse velho aqui? – perguntou dando um sorriso torto para o filho.

- Pai, eu confesso que fiquei muito magoado com você por causa de hoje. – disse o jovem e depois suspirou. – Na verdade, acho que eu sempre guardei uma mágoa e o que aconteceu hoje de manhã foi apenas a última gota e então tudo transbordou e não conseguia controlar tudo que estava sentindo, então eu só pensava que precisava sair e foi o que fiz. – declarou olhando para os olhos do pai. – Eu corri para pegar o meu cavalo e ia sair sem rumo do palácio, se Sawyer não tivesse me impedido, não sei o que teria acontecido. E então, ele me deu a ideia de vir para cá, e aquilo foi um alívio, quando eu pisei aqui na Inglaterra, parecia que todos os meus problemas tinham acabado e falar com tio Alvo tirou toda minha preocupação. – e o homem apenas sorriu.

- Alvo tem esse poder. – comentou e o jovem apenas assentiu.

- Eu tive algum tempo para pensar e agora que você me contou tudo, as últimas peças se encaixaram; tudo ficou mais claro para mim e pela primeira vez eu sinto que te entendo por completo. – e suspirou. – Se eu tivesse no seu lugar, teria feito à mesma coisa, cometeria os mesmo erros e provavelmente, estaria aqui pedindo perdão para o meu filho e torcendo para que ele me perdoasse. – e ele sorriu para o pai. – Eu só posso dizer que: sim, pai, eu te perdoo. – e Thiago rapidamente puxou o filho para um abraço e os dois sorriram mais aliviados um para o outro.

- Obrigado filho, eu prometo que daqui para frente será diferente. – disse o rei assim que se separaram. – Eu falaria para irmos de volta para casa e comemorássemos o seu aniversário, mas soube que você será o acompanhante da princesa Gina essa noite. – e deu um sorriso malicioso para filho que corou.

- Sim, ela me convidou para ser seu acompanhante. – confirmou ainda envergonhado e o rei continuou a dar um sorriso malicioso. – Para pai, se eu soubesse que você ia começar a me encabular eu não teria te perdoado. – e o homem começou a rir.

- Aguente filho, eu era exatamente assim antes de me tornar rei e eu voltei a ser aquele homem, não podia perder a chance de te atormentar com isso. – disse e os dois riram. – Mas agora é sério. – e olhou para o filho. – O que você sente por ela? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Eu ainda não sei classificar, pai. – respondeu suspirando. – Nunca senti isso por ninguém, muito menos por uma garota, mas foi olhar para ela uma vez e uma enxurrada de sentimentos surgiu o que ainda me assusta. – confessou frustrado se sentando e o homem apenas sorriu e sentou no braço da poltrona do filho.

- Esses sentimentos que você está sentindo te fazem pensar em Gina a cada segundo? – perguntou acariciando os cabelos do filho que apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Você sente que precisa a proteger e só você tem essa capacidade? – e novamente teve uma resposta afirmativa. – Você faria qualquer coisa que ela te pedisse, não importando para as consequências? – e o jovem confirmou olhando para o pai pela primeira vez. – Ela se tornou o centro do seu mundo? – e ele assentiu. – Bom, filho, eu tenho que te informar que o que você tem é o mesmo sentimento que tenho pela sua mãe. Amor, Harry, você a ama. – finalizou Thiago com convicção.

- Isso é possível pai? – perguntou o jovem um pouco confuso.

- Sim, filho, nunca se sabe quando se vai encontrar o grande amor. – respondeu sorrindo para o filho.

- Se você diz. – disse ele dando de ombros e suspirando. – Quando tenho que voltar para casa?

- Quando você quiser, filho. – respondeu Thiago e o jovem o olhou surpreso. – Alvo me disse que você irá ensinar Gina, então, faça aquilo que prometeu e quando quiser voltar, as portas estarão abertas. – e o jovem apenas sorriu.

- Pelo jeito não tem como esconder nada de você. – disse.

- Não mesmo, eu sou o rei da Suécia. – disse o homem fazendo uma voz imponente e os dois começaram a gargalhar. – Muito bem filho, eu preciso ir, tenho que descansar um pouco antes do baile. – e o jovem se aproximou e abraçou o pai. – A proposito, o que você irá usar? – perguntou curioso.

- Um smoking, por quê? – respondeu e o homem apenas negava com a cabeça.

- Não filho, vários homens estarão usando smoking, acho que a farda cerimonial seria a mais indicada. – disse e o jovem suspirou.

- Eu não a trouxe pai, nunca imaginei que iria precisar dela. – disse e o homem deu um sorriso torto.

- Venha comigo, filho, algo me diz que sua mãe tem como resolver isso. – disse Thiago e os dois saíram e foram em direção do quarto do casal.

- Quem mais veio com você? – perguntou Harry enquanto caminhavam.

- Seu irmão e Rebecca. – respondeu e logo chegaram ao quarto e entraram. Lilian correu para abraçar o filho.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo. – disse ela dando um tapa carinhoso no braço do filho que apenas assentiu.

- Ele não terá nenhum motivo para isso, não é filho? – disse Thiago e o jovem sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. – Tem outro motivo para Harry estar aqui. – disse e Lilian olhou com curiosidade para o marido e o filho.

- Qual motivo? – ela perguntou para o jovem.

- Eu serei o acompanhante da princesa Gina no baile de hoje. – informou e a mãe deu apenas um pequeno sorriso. – Eu ia de smoking, mas o papai disse não seria o ideal. – e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim, a farda cerimonial seria a mais indicada, nesse caso. – disse a ruiva e o jovem suspirou.

- Só que eu não a trouxe mãe. – disse já andando de um lado para o outro e Thiago olhou para a esposa dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sei que você não a trouxe. – disse a mulher. – Mas eu a peguei quando seu pai resolver vir atrás de você. – e o jovem abriu um grande sorriso para a mãe que se dirigia até o armário e retirava um cabide com a farda do filho e o entregou. – Você sabe que não é bom sair sem ela, eu te disse isso milhares de vezes, nunca se sabe se terá uma festa onde poderia usa-la. – e Harry correu e a abraçou.

- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo, com certeza. – disse e depois deu um beijo no rosto da mulher.

- Ora, filho, quando se tem três homens para cuidar é fácil. – disse ela um pouco envergonhada e deu um sorriso malicioso para o filho. – Então, o que há entre você e a princesa Gina? – perguntou e foi a vez do jovem corar arrancando risos dos pais.

- Não há nada entre Gina e eu. – disse.

- Gina, já está a chamando pelo nome, interessante. – disse a mulher deixando o jovem mais vermelho.

- Ela me deu autorização para isso, mãe. – explicou rapidamente. – Além de que eu irei ensina-la sobre acordos comerciais e encontros com chefes de estado, não teria sentido se fossemos tão cerimoniais um com o outro. – e a mãe continuou a olha-lo com malícia.

- Obviamente que você não tentou nem argumentar contra isso. – disse e viu que o filho ficou ainda mais vermelho de vergonha e ela começou a rir. – Tudo bem, filho, vou te liberar, acho que foi suficiente. – e ele sorriu agradecido.

- Eu preciso ir, combinei com Gina para nos encontrarmos as seis e quarenta e cinco. – disse ele se despedindo dos pais que trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Harry saiu do quarto e andou pelo corredor em direção ao seu aposento e aproveitou para olhar para a arquitetura e nem percebeu quando trombou com uma pessoa.

- Ei, não olha para onde anda não? – disse o jovem loiro que tinha caído no chão e o moreno olhou para o jovem e o reconheceu.

- Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy. – disse ele estendo a mão para que o rapaz se levantasse.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – disse Draco e olhou superior. – Vou falar para o meu pai sobre o seu comportamento. – e Harry apenas franziu a testa e percebeu que o jovem tinha o confundido com um dos empregados.

- Me desculpe, novamente. – disse e ele pediu licença para o loiro que concedeu e continuou o seu caminho e assim que virou no corredor começou a rir e nem percebeu que Gina tinha aberto a porta do quarto dela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ela surpreendendo o príncipe.

- Oi Gina, não tinha te visto. – disse ele tentando se controlar. – Será que eu te perturbei? – ela apenas negou.

- Não, só fiquei curiosa para saber quem estava rindo. – disse e ele sorriu.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! – exclamou e começou a contar sobre o seu pequeno encontro com Draco e logo os dois estavam rindo.

- Eu quero só ver a cara dele quando vocês se conhecerem adequadamente. – disse e ficou avaliando o moreno que parecia diferente. – Você está diferente, o que aconteceu?

- Diferente? – perguntou ele confuso. – Como assim?

- Não sei, parece que você está mais aliviado, mais sereno, não vejo mais aquela sombra de tristeza que tinha nos seus olhos. – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Uma coisa incrível aconteceu. – disse ele animadamente e começou a contar sobre a vinda dos pais e a conversa com o rei para princesa que abriu um grande sorriso quando ouviu toda a história.

- Que maravilha. – disse a ruiva o abraçando que retribuiu e os dois ficaram se olhando e seus rostos foram se aproximando.

- Gina, o que você acha deste aqui? – perguntou Luna carregando um vestido e parou quando viu que havia atrapalhado a amiga. – Desculpe. – disse a loira entrando no novamente no quarto.

- Pelo jeito eu preciso ir. – disse a princesa sem jeito e Harry apenas sorriu.

- Até daqui a pouco, Gina. – ele disse e ela sorriu e entrou no quarto, enquanto que o príncipe voltava para o seu aposento.

* * *

_****__****__**"N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Posso adiantar que no próximo capítulo será o aniversário da Gina. Obrigada pelas reviews, atualizarei em breve.****"**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_****__****__****__**"N/A: Olá pessoal, como prometido mais um capítulo. Vale lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_- Hoje é tão esperado dia, nossa adorada Princesa Gina completa seus quinze anos e alguns súditos puderam desejar felicidades pessoalmente para ela. _– disse a repórter, que estava em frente ao portão do palácio. _– A princesa saiu por alguns momentos do palácio de Buckingham hoje à tarde e conversou e cumprimentou várias pessoas, inclusive turistas, e ainda interagiu com as crianças._ – enquanto ela falava imagens da princesa interagindo com o público era mostrada. _– Conversamos com algumas pessoas que tiveram na presença dela e todos elogiaram a humildade e o tratamento que receberam da jovem. Inclusive, alguns disseram que a princesa ficou comovida com as pessoas que estavam em tratamento de cânceres e que ficaram sem assistência médica depois do fechamento do hospital, que depois se tornou propriedade da Câmara dos Lordes. A jovem garantiu que iria intervir junto à rainha para resolver essa situação. – _e a repórter aperta o ponto eletrônico que estava em seu ouvido. _– Parece que a princesa Gina é uma pessoa de palavra, a assessoria do primeiro-ministro acaba de divulgar que foi fechado um acordo entre o hospital St. Mary e hospital Príncipe Harry II da Suécia para que os pacientes com câncer recebam o tratamento no país estrangeiro por conta dos dois países. A nota termina agradecendo os esforços da jovem princesa por trazer esse ótimo acordo para o nosso país. É com vocês ai nos estúdios._ – e aparece à imagem dos dois ancoras.

_- Realmente é uma ótima notícia essa, espero que a princesa Gina continue a trazer ótimos acordos aqui para nós_. – diz um dos apresentadores.

- Dá para vocês desligarem isso, por favor. – disse a ruiva voltando ao quarto a partir do banheiro.

- Ah, Gina, só queríamos saber como está à movimentação. – disse Hermione desligando a TV.

- Muito bom esse acordo que você fez. – disse Luna que estava terminando de se maquiar.

- É isso vai beneficiar várias pessoas. – disse a princesa se sentando em uma das poltronas.

- E eu imagino que o príncipe Harry esteja envolvido neste acordo. – disse a loira levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e a ruiva corou entendendo o tom da amiga.

- Sim. – disse e as duas amigas sorriram maliciosamente. – Enquanto vocês foram para a cafeteria, nós fomos ao parque e eu acabei contando para ele sobre uma mãe que teve o tratamento do seu filho interrompido pelo fechamento do hospital, e ele disse que tinha como ajudar e pediu para o convencer.

- E ai você beijou ele! – exclamou a loira e Gina se assustou.

- Claro que não. – disse a princesa rapidamente. – De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Bom, eu imaginei, vendo o quanto vocês estavam com os rostos próximos na hora em que apareci no corredor carregando o seu vestido. – disse a loira dando de ombros.

- Espera. – disse Hermione e as duas olharam para ela. – Você quase beijou o príncipe Harry? – perguntou para a amiga.

- Talvez se Luna não tivesse aparecido teria acontecido. – confessou suspirando.

- Que conste que eu pedi desculpas por isso. – disse a loira e as três riram.

- Fique tranquila que você não foi a única a interromper. – disse a ruiva olhando para as amigas. – Quando fui mostrar o quarto dele, nós quase beijamos; minha mãe apareceu, ainda bem que ela nem percebeu.

- Pelo jeito o príncipe a encantou. – disse Mione e a ruiva apenas assentiu.

- Eu não sei explicar, mas tem algo nele que me atraiu na primeira vez que nos vimos. – ela disse e as amigas concordaram.

- Nós percebemos as trocas de olhares entre vocês. – disse Luna. – Dá para ver que são perfeitos um para o outro.

- E pelo jeito o príncipe também está encantado por você; amiga. – disse a morena.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – disse a ruiva e naquele momento uma empregada bate na porta e entra no quarto.

- Desculpe Alteza. – disse ela fazendo uma reverência. – A duquesa me mandou para ajuda-la a se vestir. – e a jovem suspirou.

- Obrigada Dorothy, mas diga à duquesa que eu não irei usar o vestido que ela escolheu e que Hermione e Luna já me ajudaram a escolher algo mais confortável e parecido com a minha personalidade. – disse Gina e a funcionária fez uma reverência e saiu. – Odeio essa mania que minha mãe tem de tentar controlar tudo na minha vida.

- É normal isso, afinal, você é a única filha dela. – consolou Mione e a ruiva bufou.

- Não quero nem pensar o que ela vai falar quando souber que o príncipe Harry vai me ensinar. – ela disse se levantando e olhando no relógio. – Precisamos terminar de nos arrumar, logo, Harry estará aqui. – e as três garotas colocaram seus vestidos e depois ficaram se olhando no espelho do closet.

- Eu tinha certeza que esse vestido ficaria incrível em você. – disse Luna, que estava usando um vestido lilás, olhando para o reflexo de Gina que usava um vestido verde esmeralda longo tomara-que-caia.

- Melhor do que aquele rosa bebê que minha mãe escolheu. – disse a ruiva.

- Pelo menos agora você não fica parecendo uma boneca infantil. – comentou Mione que trajava um vestido azul.

- Só espero que ele goste. – sussurrou a princesa pensando em seu acompanhante e as três saíram do closet e foram para o quarto para dar os últimos retoques no cabelo e na maquiagem e se assustaram quando a duquesa Moly entrou sem bater na porta.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou a mulher furiosa. – Por que você não está usando o seu vestido? – Hermione e Luna ficaram pálidas enquanto que Gina olhava para a mãe.

- Mãe, eu não vou usar aquele vestido. – disse a princesa.

- E qual o motivo para isso? – perguntou a senhora.

- Simples, eu odiei a cor, o modelo, ou seja, tudo. – respondeu calmamente a jovem.

- Não me importa a sua opinião, você irá usar o vestido que eu escolhi. – disse a mulher alterando o tom de voz. – Vamos rápido, daqui a pouco, Draco estará aqui para te acompanhar. – e pegou no braço da filha para levá-la até o closet e a jovem conseguiu sair do aperto da mãe.

- Eu cansei mãe. – disse a jovem olhando brava. – Cansei de você me falando o que eu tenho que fazer, o que vestir, como me comportar, simplesmente, cansei de ser controlada por você. – e neste momento Arthur entra no quarto da filha.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta ele preocupado. – Dá para ouvir vocês do corredor.

- A teimosia da sua filha, é isso que está acontecendo aqui. – disse Moly para o marido que suspirou.

- Hermione, Luna, vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós, por favor? – pediu olhando para as meninas que assentiram e saíram do quarto. – Agora que estamos sozinhos, o que houve? – e as duas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. – Calma, calma, calma, uma de cada vez.

- Cansei da mania que a mamãe tem de me controlar. – disse Gina antes da mãe.

- Como assim, filha? – perguntou o pai levantando a mão para calar a esposa que ameaçava falar.

- Mamãe fica o tempo dizendo como tenho que portar; o que vestir; o que fazer; o que falar. – respondeu a jovem pegando o vestido rosa. – Olha só o que ela queria que eu vestisse hoje. – e Arthur olhou para a roupa na mão da filha. – Ela estava me obrigando a trocar para colocar isso daqui. – e o homem olhou para esposa.

- Moly, querida, hoje é aniversário de Gina, nada mais justo que ela use aquilo que acha mais confortável e do seu gosto. – disse e a mulher o fuzilou com os olhos. – Querida, por favor, dê esse voto de confiança para ela.

- Tudo bem, use o que quiser. – disse Moly se levantando e saindo do quarto.

- Obrigada pai. – agradeceu e o homem sorriu.

- De nada filha. – disse a abraçando. – Você está muito mais bonita com esse vestido do que estaria se estivesse usando o que a sua mãe escolheu. – sussurrou e os dois riram. – Estaremos esperando por você. – e saiu e Hermione e Luna retornaram com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Por que do sorriso? – perguntou a princesa.

- Rony e Neville estão lá fora nos esperando, nós já iremos descer. – disse a loira e a amiga assentiu.

- Você sabe o que significa, não é? – perguntou Mione e a ruiva negou. – Logo o seu príncipe estará aqui. – e sem esperar as duas saem deixando apenas a princesa que abriu um grande sorriso. Gina ficava olhando a todo o momento para o relógio, e quando ele marcou 6:45, ela ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto e autorizou a entrada depois de respirar profundamente para se acalmar e o sorriso do seu rosto sumiu quando viu Draco Malfoy parado na porta.

- Alteza. – disse ele fazendo uma reverência. – Está belíssima essa noite.

- O que faz aqui, Draco? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação.

- Eu vim para busca-la, sou o seu acompanhante. – respondeu confuso. – Foram assim nos últimos catorze anos.

- Pelo jeito você não recebeu o meu recado. – disse ela ainda irritada e olhando para o relógio.

- Claro que eu recebi, mas acho que foi engano. – disse o loiro com um sorriso pretensioso. – Quem seria o seu novo acompanhante? – perguntou e naquele momento Alvo bate na porta que estava aberta.

- Meu sobrinho-neto Harry irá acompanha-la esta noite. – disse o homem assustando o jovem e Gina abriu um sorriso para o avô. – Seu pai ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que você acusou um membro da família real de cometer um engano. – e Draco ficou apavorado. – Logicamente que isso pode ficar entre nós, desde que você saía do quarto da princesa e vá para a festa, imagino que terá várias filhas de embaixadores e lordes que ficariam encantadas de serem acompanhadas por você. – e piscou para o jovem que fez uma reverência e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

- Obrigada por isso. – disse a princesa e o avô sorriu.

- Príncipe Harry me pediu para avisá-la que irá demorar um pouco porque está atendendo uma ligação do presidente da China. – disse o velho e a jovem sorriu.

- Obrigada. – disse ela se sentando.

- De nada. – e ficou avaliando a neta. – Eu vi os jornais agora pouco, fiquei muito feliz de saber sobre o acordo que você e Harry fecharam.

- Acho que vai ajudar muita gente. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Sabe o que eu fiquei pensando? – perguntou Alvo e a jovem negou. – O que Gina teria falado para convencer Harry tão rapidamente? – e deu um sorriso malicioso para a neta que corou.

- Eu não disse nada demais. – respondeu ela ainda envergonhada e o avô sorriu.

- Bem, não custava perguntar, não são todas as pessoas que podem dizer que conseguiram fechar um acordo com príncipe Harry em apenas uma conversa. – informou e ela ficou surpresa. – Fico feliz que você tenha esse "poder". – e os dois riram. – Mas agora eu preciso ir, deixei a rainha esperando. – e se levantou e abraçou a neta. – Sua avó e eu estamos felizes por você e Harry se darem bem, assim como os pais dele. – sussurrou no ouvido dela e saiu sem esperar pela reação da jovem que ficou em choque.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – disse ela em voz alta e ouviu uma batida na porta e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. – Entre. – e perdeu o fôlego quando viu o príncipe Harry entrando vestindo uma farda azul marinho, e os dois ficaram se olhando e sorriram.

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar. – se desculpou o moreno. – Mas era uma ligação que não podia negar. – e ela assentiu.

- Tudo bem Harry. – garantiu sorrindo.

- A propósito, você está linda, Gina. – elogiou e ela corou.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito. – e foi a vez dele de corar.

- Vamos? – perguntou estendendo o braço; e ela apenas confirmou silenciosamente e os dois saíram de braços dados do quarto da jovem.

- Pensei que a farda deveria ser usada apenas em cerimônias oficiais? – perguntou a ruiva enquanto caminhavam para a festa.

- Também, mas em algumas ocasiões como uma festa formal elas também são utilizadas, fica o meu critério. – respondeu sorrindo para ela. – Eu ia vir de smoking, mas meu pai disse para eu vir de farda, então tenho que obedecer. – e os dois riram.

- Realmente, não devemos discordar dos monarcas. – comentou.

- Eu vi os jornais. – disse ele depois de um tempo. – Parabéns, Gina; era exatamente o que o povo precisava.

- Eu é que deveria agradecer, afinal, você que nos ajudou. – disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Mas foi você que me convenceu, então, o crédito é todo seu. – falou e os dois pararam de andar e ficaram se olhando. – Várias pessoas virão te cumprimentar por isso.

- O que eu devo fazer? – ela perguntou ficando nervosa.

- Trate-as como se fossem o povo, com simplicidade, cordialidade e principalmente, com humildade. – respondeu e depois suspirou. – Cuidado com alguns que podem querer se aproveitar, com gente assim temos que estar sempre alguns passos na frente e ficar atento. – ela apenas assentiu.

- Estou com medo. – disse ela baixinho.

- Não há o que temer, eu estarei ao seu lado na maior parte do tempo, se precisar eu irei intervir e antes de tudo, hoje é sua festa, divirta-se e, principalmente, seja você mesma. – e para a surpresa de Gina, ele a abraçou.

- Se contenha na frente de um chefe de estado, em vários países abraços não são permitidos, principalmente, entre um homem e uma mulher. – repetiu ela sorrindo assim que se separaram.

- Fico feliz que tenha aprendido isso. – e os dois riram.

- Você vai perceber que eu sou uma ótima aluna. – ela disse presunçosa.

- Isso eu já percebi. – disse e os rostos deles foram se aproximando...

- Desculpe Altezas. – disse um dos mordomos e eles se afastaram. – A duquesa Moly está preocupada com o atraso na sua entrada, princesa Gina. – e ela suspirou.

- Diga que já iremos. – disse a ruiva e o mordomo saiu e Harry começou a rir.

- Três a zero para eles. – ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para a jovem que começou a gargalhar.

- Vamos, antes que minha mãe apareça aqui. – disse ela ainda rindo e os dois caminharam em direção de um dos salões de festa do palácio.

O salão estava todo decorado com flores brancas que eram as favoritas da princesa, vários garçons circulavam oferecendo os aperitivos e as bebidas, várias mesas foram colocadas para comportar os convidados, a maioria eram Lordes e suas famílias que conversavam entre si e alguns conversavam com os monarcas inglês e sueco. Um funcionário se aproximou e avisou a rainha que a princesa estava pronta para entrar que apenas assentiu; um dos guardas reais apareceu na porta do salão e todos o olharam.

- Sua Alteza Real Princesa Ginevra e seu acompanhante, Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Harry II da Suécia. – anunciou com voz imponente e todos aplaudiram a entrada do casal que foi direto ao encontro dos monarcas e foram abraçados por Minerva e Alvo.

- Princesa Gina, esses são o Rei Thiago III e a Rainha Lilian, meus pais. – disse Harry apresentando para a ruiva que os cumprimentou. – E esse é o Príncipe Alberto VIII, meu irmão, e sua noiva a Srta. Rebecca Persson. – e ela os cumprimentou e todos começaram a conversar.

- Precisava ser tão formal assim? – sussurrou a ruiva no ouvido do moreno que assentiu.

- Todos estavam olhando, não podíamos cometer uma gafe. – respondeu ele - Alguns lordes virão nos cumprimentar, você precisa introduzi-los para mim, mesmo que eu os conheça, é uma questão de protocolo. Diga o nome deles olhando para mim. – disse o moreno disfarçadamente para a jovem que assentiu e naquele momento Lorde Lucio Malfoy aparece acompanhado do filho e cumprimenta os monarcas suecos, Alberto e se aproxima do jovem casal.

- Esse é Lorde Lucio Malfoy, secretário real do palácio. – disse ela fazendo exatamente com ele havia instruído, e os dois se cumprimentaram.

- E esse é meu filho, Draco. – disse o homem e os dois jovens se olharam e o loiro ficou apavorado.

- Ah, sim, nós tivemos o prazer de nos encontrar aqui, no palácio, hoje. – disse Harry sorrindo para Lucio que parecia confuso e olhava para o filho o repreendendo por não ter contado esse detalhe. – Pelo jeito, o Sr. Malfoy se esqueceu de contar sobre isso a você, Lorde Lucio, ou talvez tenha contado, mas pensando que eu era um funcionário que sem querer trombou com ele em um dos corredores. – e neste momento Lucio ficou pálido.

- Desculpe por isso, alteza. – disse ele olhando furioso para o filho que não olhava para o pai. – Não voltará a acontecer, eu garanto. – e Harry assentiu.

- Tenho certeza que Draco tomará mais cuidado na forma de se dirigir às pessoas, mesmo porque, se isso repetir nós teremos que tomar as devidas providências, afinal, temos que dar exemplo, concorda Lorde Malfoy? – perguntou o moreno para o homem que assentiu.

- Plenamente, alteza, meu filho será devidamente repreendido por isso. – garantiu o lorde. – Obrigado pela sua clemência. – e se afastou quase pulando no pescoço do filho e todos que ouviram a conversa seguravam o riso, menos o lorde que era o próximo da fila.

- Príncipe Harry, esse é Lorde Tom Riddle, presidente da Câmara dos Lordes. – disse Gina assim que o homem que aparentava ter uns cinquenta anos apareceu na frente do casal.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. – disse o príncipe e os dois se cumprimentaram.

- O prazer é meu de conhecer o famoso príncipe Harry da Suécia. – disse Tom e depois saiu para dar oportunidade para outros e depois de receber os cumprimentos de todos os lordes, o casal se sentou à mesa principal, onde as duas famílias reais estavam acomodadas, e o jantar foi servido.

- O que a rainha acha do Lorde Riddle? – perguntou Harry para Gina assim que se sentaram.

- Não sei. – respondeu ela o avaliando. – Ele é um dos novos lordes, pai dele faleceu recentemente e o título foi transferido para seu único filho. – explicou. – Por quê?

- Só uma sensação ruim, nada para preocupar. – respondeu rapidamente e olhou para o pai que conversava animadamente com três homens.

- Parece até que eles já se conheciam. – comentou a ruiva olhando na mesma direção.

- Os quatro eram melhores amigos, praticamente, inseparáveis. – informou Lilian que estava sentada ao lado do casal. – Se afastaram depois que seu pai se tornou o rei. – explicou.

- Imagino que o papai vai querer voltar a ter a relação que eles tinham antes. – disse Harry e a mãe assentiu.

- Ainda mais que seu pai voltou a ser aquele Thiago que eu conheci. – disse e o rei voltava para a mesa e se sentou ao lado da esposa

- Revi alguns amigos meus. – informou para o filho que sorriu. – Lordes Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Quim Shacklebolt; fazia anos que não os via.

- Lembro muito bem de vocês aprontando nestes jardins. – disse Alvo sorrindo para o sobrinho que assentiu.

- Bons tempos. – disse Thiago e se aproximou do filho mais novo. – Obrigado por ter vindo para cá. – sussurrou e o jovem assentiu e todos começaram a conversar animadamente. Depois de ser servida a sobremesa, Gina e Arthur foram chamados para a pista de dança para fazerem a primeira dança e depois foi a vez de Alvo acompanhar a neta e, então, foi a vez de Harry dançar com a aniversariante; os dois ficaram se olhando durante toda a dança, completamente perdidos nos olhos um do outro e nem perceberam os olhares que seus pais compartilharam; aos poucos os outros convidados foram ocupando a pista de dança e os dois jovens aproveitaram para sair e voltaram para a mesa.

Lilian aproveitou que Thiago tinha ido ao banheiro e chamou o filho mais novo que atendeu.

- Desculpe te atrapalhar, mas tenho algo para a princesa Gina. – disse ela abrindo a pequena bolsa que carregava e tirando um estojo de joias. – Você sabe o que fazer e o que significa. – entregando para o jovem que apenas assentiu e abraçou a mãe.

- Obrigado mãe. – sussurrou e abriu o estojo para ver que tinha um conjunto de colar e brincos com pequenas pedras de rubis.

- Mandei fazer logo depois que você nasceu. – informou e deu um beijo no filho e foi se encontrar com o marido. Harry pegou o estojo e guardou dentro do seu paletó e voltou para a mesa.

* * *

- O que estão achando da festa? – perguntou Luna para Neville e Rony.

- Incrível. – respondeu Rony e Hermione chegou ao lado do ruivo.

- Onde está o Harry? – pergunta Nev olhando para a mesa onde o amigo estava e depois olha para o irmão.

- Eu vi Gina e ele indo em direção dos jardins. – respondeu Mione e os dois irmãos suspiraram aliviados enquanto que as duas amigas deram um sorriso maroto uma para a outra. Eles continuaram conversando por mais um tempo e foram interrompidos por Alberto.

- Onde está o Harry? – perguntou o príncipe preocupado aos irmãos.

- Ele e a princesa Gina foram para os jardins. – respondeu Neville.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony ficando preocupado.

- Disfarçadamente, vocês quatro saiam da festa e vão para o gabinete real, eles irão explicar. – disse ele sussurrando para o ruivo que entendeu o recado. – Eu vou atrás do meu irmão e logo estaremos lá. – e saiu, deixando as duas meninas curiosas, Rony se aproxima do irmão e sussurra o recado do príncipe e ele assente.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – pergunta Rony para Hermione e Luna que entendem o olhar do garoto e os quatro saem da festa e vão para o gabinete real e batem na porta e entram assim que são autorizados e ficam surpresos ao serem recebidos por Minerva, Alvo, Thiago, Lilian, Arthur, Moly, Rebecca, Sirius, Lupin e Quim.

- Entrem e sentem-se. – disse Minerva vendo que os quatros jovens estavam parados na porta.

- O que houve? – perguntou Neville assim que se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa de reunião.

- Já explicaremos, vamos apenas esperar pela princesa Gina e pelo príncipe Harry. – explicou Alvo um pouco preocupado.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Assim que voltou para mesa depois da conversa com a mãe, Harry convidou Gina para um passeio pelos jardins do palácio.

- Estou orgulhoso da sua atuação hoje. – disse o moreno assim que chegaram aos jardins e ela sorriu.

- Só consegui porque você estava comigo, se não teria me atrapalhado toda. – confessou.

- O que achou? – perguntou e ela suspirou.

- É muita informação de uma vez, eu percebi que alguns lordes mudaram de atitude quando vieram conversar comigo hoje. – respondeu.

- Eles começaram a perceber que você está assumindo o seu dever como princesa da Inglaterra. – explicou – Logo irá se acostumar com isso.

- Não sei como a vovó e o meu pai aguentam, eu juro que eu estou acabada. – disse e ele riu.

- Eles foram ensinados desde pequenos e estão mais acostumados; você vai ver depois da quarta ou quinta festa terá a mesma disposição deles. – garantiu e eles se sentaram em um dos bancos.

- Espero que sim. – disse e ele deu um sorriso.

- Você ainda não viu nada, as negociações são muitas vezes mais exaustivas do que as festas. – disse e ela suspirou.

- Ás vezes eu penso se eu estou preparada para isso e se vou aguentar o tranco. – disse ela olhando para o príncipe. – Tenho medo de falhar e tudo ir por água a baixo e as pessoas que confiaram em mim, ficarem decepcionadas.

- É normal sentir essa insegurança, no começo eu também tive esses mesmo receios, mas com o tempo isso vai diminuindo; vamos dar tempo ao tempo, dar um passo de cada vez. – declarou pegando na mão da princesa.

- Mas... – e ele a interrompe.

- Não tem "mas", Gina. – disse e deu um leve aperto na mão dela. – Você tem que fazer o seu melhor, não fique preocupada com o que as pessoas vão pensar, faça aquilo que achar que é o certo, e se caso, errar, seja humilde de reconhecer o erro. – e ela sorriu.

- É muita pressão, não é? – disse e ele apenas confirmou.

- Você nunca estará sozinha, têm seus avós, seu pai e eu. – garantiu olhando nos olhos dela e o rosto dela começou a se aproximar dele.

- Harry, princesa Gina. – ouviram alguém chamando e a ruiva se afastou.

- Quatro a zero. – disse ela e os dois riram. – Quem será que está nos chamando? – perguntou e ouviram novamente.

- É meu irmão. – disse o príncipe se levantando do banco e viu que o irmão vinha na direção dos dois. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou assim que ele chegou.

- Não dá para explicar aqui, precisamos ir para o gabinete real, lá irei explicar. – respondeu olhando preocupado para os jovens que começaram a andar na direção do palácio. Depois de alguns minutos os três chegam e entram no gabinete sem pedir autorização.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina assim que reconheceu todas as pessoas que estavam no aposento.

- Algo muito preocupante. – disse Minerva para neta. – Sentem-se, iremos explicar.

* * *

_****__****__****__**"N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo****. Precisei terminar deixando um pouco de suspense. Até a próxima. "**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Olá pessoal, desculpe pela demora, mas ai está mais um capítulo.**__****__****__****__****__**Vale lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina assim que reconheceu todas as pessoas que estavam no aposento._

_- Algo muito preocupante. – disse Minerva para neta. – Sentem-se, iremos explicar._

Harry e Gina se olharam e sentaram à mesa de reunião e olharam para a rainha que se sentou na ponta e suspirou.

- Eu os chamei aqui assim que soube do ocorrido. – disse ela mantendo o mistério. – O que for discutido nesta sala deve permanecer aqui dentro. – e todos assentiram. – Muito bem, então creio que Alberto pode contar para todos o que ele viu e ouviu. – e todos olharam para o príncipe que suspirou.

- Era um pouco antes das danças começarem...

_Início do Flashback:_

"_... eu aproveitei para ir ao banheiro, então saí do salão e quando passei por uma das portas vi que estava parcialmente fechada e as luzes estavam acesas e ouvi vozes de dois homens e parei para verificar. E fiquei surpreso quando os reconheci."_

_- Espero que ainda esteja lembrado do plano, Lucio? – perguntou Tom._

_- Estou sim, mas com a vinda da família real sueca as coisas deram uma conturbada. – respondeu o loiro._

_- Você sabe que seu filho é um ponto importante no plano e ele parece que está falhando. – disse Tom um pouco irritado._

_- Eu sei mestre, mas a minha influência com a princesa é pequena, ela não confia em mim. – explicou e o outro homem suspirou._

_- Não precisa ser gênio para ver isso, pelo jeito teremos que mudar a estratégia devido a sua incompetência. – disse ele com raiva e o loiro deu um passo para trás._

_- Qual serão as ordens? – perguntou e Tom suspirou._

_- Eu não esperava que fosse ter que tomar essas atitudes, mas, devido às circunstâncias, teremos que tirar os membros da família real do nosso caminho. – disse se virando e olhando pela janela._

_- Como assim "tirar do nosso caminho"? – perguntou Lucio um pouco assustado._

_- Elimina-los, Lucio. – respondeu Tom olhando para o loiro. – Não todos, mas os que estão na linha de sucessão e podemos deixar a princesa viva, matamos a rainha e o príncipe Arthur, Gina não poderá ocupar o trono antes dos dezoito anos e até lá temos tempo de manipula-la e quem sabe Draco não cumpri sua parte no plano e então, teremos menos sangue real em nossas mãos. – o loiro apenas assentiu._

_- O que devo fazer agora, mestre? – perguntou com a voz temerosa._

_- Continue manipulando o príncipe Arthur como tem feito; logo o povo irá odiá-lo, não se preocupe com a rainha, ela já está velha e será uma presa fácil. É imprescindível que Draco se aproxime da princesa, se não teremos que mata-la e se isso acontecer à coroa será do rei Thiago da Suécia e quero distância total deles, principalmente, dele e do príncipe Harry. – respondeu e Malfoy confirmou com a cabeça._

_- E quanto ao príncipe Alberto? – perguntou e o homem sorriu._

_- Aquele é tão manipulável quanto Arthur, o destino dos dois países nas mãos de dois idiotas, mas o futuro da Suécia é um pouco mais promissor, porque eu duvido que príncipe Harry deixe que o irmão cometa tantos erros, e como fica a Inglaterra?_

_- Ainda bem que a rainha e o príncipe nos ajudaram, uma vez que a princesa não foi ensinada sobre seus deveres. – lembrou o loiro e Tom assentiu._

_- Não podemos comemorar tanto, porque se os rumores forem verdadeiros, a princesa teria certo talento. – disse. – Por ora não precisamos nos preocupar com ela, muito cuidado Lucio, não irei admitir mais erros. – e Tom andou em direção da porta._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Eu o vi vindo à direção da porta e me escondi, ninguém me viu, então voltei para festa e falei com a rainha assim que possível. – terminou de contar Alberto e ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos.

- O que pensa em fazer majestade? – perguntou Sirius e a mulher suspirou.

- Ainda não sei. – declarou pegando todos de surpresa.

- Você precisa prendê-los. – disse Thiago olhando para a tia.

- Sob qual acusação? – ela perguntou. – Não temos nenhum crime, ainda. – disse e todos se olharam.

- Claramente, eles estão te ameaçando e a sua família, majestade. – disse Lupin. – Imagino que você pode colocar a Scotland Yard atrás deles.

- Por mais influência que rainha tem, não seria o mais indicado. – disse Quim e todos olharam para ele. – Eu sou agente da Scotland Yard. – todos ficaram surpresos. – Garanto que o melhor é espiona-los, mas muito sutilmente.

- Lorde Quim, fique responsável por isso, quero ter notícias periódicas sobre esse assunto. – disse Minerva decidida e o homem assentiu.

- Nós tentaremos sondar os lordes para obter informações sobre os Lordes Malfoy e Riddle. – disse Sirius e indicou para Lupin que confirmou com a cabeça.

- De onde surgiu esse Tom Riddle? – perguntou Thiago olhando para os tios e os três lordes. – Nunca ouvi falar dele.

- Tom é um lorde novo, seu pai faleceu recentemente, mas nunca apareceu na Câmara dos Lordes, porém, Tom apareceu com todos os documentos de título, então foi aceito. – explicou Lupin.

- O pai dele não sabia que tinha esse título, que só foi descoberto pelo filho então ele herdou. – completou Quim.

- Logo que Tom surgiu começou a ficar muito próximo dos que estavam na chefia e acabou ficando muito forte politicamente; três anos a trás se candidatou a presidência e acabou vencendo. E desde, então, temos que nos sujeitar a ele. – disse Sirius.

- Não estamos discutindo a questão principal. – disse Harry pela primeira vez e todos focaram sua atenção ao jovem. – Eles mudaram o plano, vão matar a rainha e o príncipe Arthur, como vai ficar a segurança de vocês? – perguntou e todos olharam para Quim.

- Se mudar muita coisa, eles irão perceber. – disse ele e o moreno olhou para Gina que estava assustada.

- Acho que eu tive uma ideia. – disse ele assustando a todos. – Será um pouco perigoso, principalmente, para o príncipe Arthur. – e homem ficou pálido.

- O que propõe Harry? – perguntou Alvo e o jovem suspirou.

- Temos que tirar Lorde Malfoy de dentro do palácio, ele controla toda a agenda da rainha, todos os documentos e cartas passam pelo crivo dele. – disse ele e depois olhou para Arthur. – Você será responsável por tira-lo daqui.

- Como? – perguntou o homem ao jovem.

- Uma briga. – diz e todos ficam assustados. – Você irá fingir discutir com a rainha que irá o expulsar do palácio e Lucio irá junto, você e a duquesa irão morar no castelo de Windsor e Lucio será o secretário particular do príncipe.

- Espera, e Gina? – perguntou Moly e o moreno suspirou.

- A princesa Gina precisa ficar para a rainha e eu a ensina-la sobre os seus deveres de princesa. – respondeu calmamente.

- Mas isso é dever do Arthur, além de que minha filha é muito jovem para desempenhar esse papel. – disse a mulher e a jovem ruiva olhava furiosa para a mãe.

- Posso garantir, duquesa, que a princesa está apta a fazer um trabalho melhor que a do príncipe Arthur. – disse Harry e a mulher ficou furiosa.

- E imagino que a opinião de um garoto de quinze valha alguma coisa aqui. – disse ela; e Lilian e Thiago ficaram indignados.

- Meça a suas palavras quando falar com meu filho, duquesa. – disse o rei.

- Por favor, pai, não vamos gastar o nosso tempo com discussões. – disse o jovem. – Duquesa, com a sua saída e do príncipe, é natural que a princesa ocupe o lugar do pai no reinado da rainha.

- Gina está pronta para isso, Moly. – disse Arthur olhando para a esposa. – Meus pais e eu já tínhamos conversado sobre o início da educação dos deveres reais e decidimos que o príncipe Harry seria pessoa ideal para ensiná-la. – e a mulher suspirou pesadamente e assentiu. – Continue. – pediu e o moreno suspirou.

- Rainha Minerva, você precisará eleger um novo secretário real, de preferência, alguém que está nessa sala. – a mulher assentiu e o príncipe olhou para Quim. – Príncipe Arthur precisa ser vigiado todo tempo, eles podem tentar fazer alguma coisa. – o homem confirmou silenciosamente. – Vamos diminuir o poder que eles acham que têm, enquanto isso, colhemos mais informações e preparamos a princesa Gina. – e olhou para a jovem ruiva que deu um sorriso. – Eles ficarão perdidos e irão cometer erros e então, os pegamos. – disse olhando para a rainha. – O que acham?

- Acho que é a nossa única chance. – disse Alvo orgulhoso do sobrinho e todos começaram a concordar e faltava apenas Minerva que estava pensativa. – Querida, não há plano melhor. – disse o marido e ela deu um pequeno sorriso e depois suspirou.

- Para bem da nossa família, vamos seguir com o plano elaborado pelo príncipe Harry. – disse e todos assentiram e ela olhou para Quim. - Lorde Shacklebolt; quero que assuma o lugar do Lorde Malfoy assim que ele sair do palácio. – e depois olhou para a neta e para o sobrinho mais novo. – E vocês; quero trabalhando intensamente, preciso que Gina esteja pronta para ir à reunião dos líderes europeus no mês que vem. – o moreno assentiu enquanto que a ruiva ficou surpresa e nervosa.

- Ela estará pronta, majestade. – garantiu o príncipe vendo que a jovem parecia alarmada e Thiago sorriu para o filho.

- Creio que a princesa Gina ficaria mais tranquila se você fosse à reunião, quero que vá representando a Suécia. – disse o rei e o jovem apenas assentiu.

- Bom, creio que podemos dar por encerrada essa reunião. – disse Minerva e Neville levantou a mão.

- Desculpe majestade, mas gostaria de pedir a palavra. – disse o jovem e a mulher sorriu e confirmou silenciosamente. – Vendo que eles ameaçaram também a princesa Gina, mesmo que isso não seja de imediato, o mais sensato seria colocar alguns seguranças disfarçados acompanhando a princesa, principalmente, nessas viagens. – disse olhando para Harry que concordou.

- O que você propõe? – perguntou Moly um pouco aliviada por preocuparem com a segurança da filha.

- O que estou propondo, duquesa, é que a princesa tenha dois seguranças fazendo o papel que Rony e eu desempenhamos para o príncipe Harry. – respondeu o jovem e os ingleses ficaram surpresos.

- Então, vocês são seguranças? – perguntou Sirius e os dois jovens confirmaram.

- Todos pensam que somos apenas amigos do príncipe, mas na verdade estamos fazendo a segurança dele. – respondeu Rony.

- O povo é mais receptivo quando você demonstra confiar que eles não irão te atacar ou te machucar. – explicou Harry rapidamente e depois olhou para os amigos. – Não tem como vocês se desdobrarem assim. – disse e Neville negou.

- Concordo, além de que, temos que cuidar de você e não da princesa, isso é um problema da Inglaterra. – disse o jovem. – Mas Hermione e Luna poderiam desempenhar esse papel. – e as duas jovens ficaram surpresas.

- Nós? – perguntou Luna e Neville confirmou.

- Vocês ficaram todo tempo perguntando para gente sobre como aprendemos a sermos seguranças, nada mais justo que Rony e eu as preparemos para cuidar da princesa Gina. – disse ele calmamente e as duas olharam para a rainha.

- Se vocês estiverem dispostas, tem o meu total apoio. – disse Minerva e as duas jovens assentiram.

- Tudo bem, nós iremos fazer isso. – disse Hermione e Gina olhou agradecida para as amigas que sorriram.

- Bem, então, me parece que os jovens estarão ocupados com treinamentos e imagino que queiram começar o quanto antes, então, alguém mais quer falar? – perguntou a rainha e todos negaram. – Amanhã daremos início ao nosso plano. – e olhou para o filho e a nora. – Arthur, quando acordar, você irá falar com Lorde Malfoy que nós discutimos logo após a festa e que eu o expulsei do palácio e você irá arrumar as suas malas para ir para o castelo de Windsor. – e ela suspirou. – Irei chamar o lorde e o mandarei embora do seu cargo, nomeando Lorde Quim em seguida. – e olhou para o homem negro. – Gostaria que estivesse aqui às dez da manhã, apenas para a minha segurança. – e o homem assentiu e Minerva olhou para o filho novamente. – Sabendo disso, você irá convidar lorde Lucio para ser seu secretário particular, seja bem insistente nesse ponto, ele provavelmente irá aceitar. – e depois olhou para a neta. – Uma semana depois, irei anunciar que você irá desempenhar os deveres que antes eram de seu pai. – a jovem apenas balançou a cabeça. – Teremos que ser cautelosos, os nossos olhos e ouvidos tem que estar sempre alertas para qualquer coisa, não podemos que eles consigam alcançar o seu objetivo. – e todos assentiram.

- Pode contar com qualquer ajuda da Suécia para acabar com eles. – garantiu Thiago e Minerva sorriu agradecida.

- Obrigada Thiago, vocês já estão ajudando muito deixando que príncipe Harry se ausente das suas atividades para ajudar a minha neta, e nem preciso falar sobre Neville e Rony que irão treinar Hermione e Luna para serem seguranças. – e o sobrinho sorriu.

- De nada, tenho certeza que se fosse ao contrario teríamos a ajuda da Inglaterra. – disse e os dois monarcas sorriram.

- Muito bem, acho que agora sim nós podemos ir, temos dias muito difíceis pela frente, mas iremos passar por eles sem nenhum problema. – disse a rainha e todos foram se levantando e se retirando para irem para suas casas ou seus aposentos.

Harry e Gina caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio, depois que ele insistiu de acompanha-la até seu quarto.

- Ficará tudo bem, Gina. – disse ele vendo que a ruiva estava pensativa.

- É muita coisa, Harry. – falou ela baixinho. – Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo em apenas um dia. – e ele segurou em uma das mãos dela e a fez parar e os dois ficaram se olhando.

- Eu sei que tudo parece muito assustador, mas você precisará ser forte para ultrapassar esses desafios. – ele disse e depois suspirou. – A pressão é enorme sobre as nossas costas, somos exemplos, todos sempre irão nos julgar e muitas das vezes você vai querer desistir, jogar tudo para o alto e desencanar é o que pessoas normais fariam, mas, nós não somos normais, Gina, representamos uma nação que depende de nós, das nossas atitudes e principalmente, das nossas decisões, não encare isso como uma obrigação, encare como um serviço ao seu país e ao seu povo que são os que mantêm todo o luxo em que você foi criada. É o mínimo que devemos fazer por eles. – lágrimas escoriam pelo rosto da princesa que secou assim que percebeu.

- Você é incrível. – disse ela sorrindo. – Um dia ainda falarei tão bem quanto você. – e ele sorriu.

- Tenho certeza que irá. – disse. – Mas não é só isso que está te deixando preocupada. – e ela assentiu.

- Estou com medo do que eles podem fazer para a minha avó e o meu pai. – confessou e ele suspirou.

- Eles são adultos e estão sabendo do risco, teremos pessoas os protegendo e você precisa confiar que tudo dará certo. – disse ele otimista.

- E se não der, Harry? E se eles conseguirem o que querem? – perguntou alarmada e ele a abraçou.

- Você não pode ser tão pessimista, Gina. – disse ainda a abraçando. – Acharemos uma saída se caso isso acontecer, o que provavelmente não irá, já que eles dependem que Draco se aproxime de você e a manipule, o que acho que é improvável. – e ela ergueu o rosto apenas para olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Você vai estar comigo? – ela perguntou perdida nos olhos dele.

- Sempre, se você quiser. – respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, os rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro.

- É exatamente o que eu quero. – sussurrou ela e o moreno sorriu e acabou com a distância que separavam suas bocas. O beijo começou tímido, mas aos poucos os dois foram explorando a boca um do outro e só separaram quando ficaram sem ar.

- Isso foi... – disse ele ainda sorrindo.

- Incrível. – ela completou e o moreno assentiu e os dois se beijaram novamente.

- Precisamos ir. – disse Harry após os vários beijos que compartilharam.

- Você tem razão. – disse Gina e começaram a andar, mas desta vez foram com as mãos entrelaçadas, depois de um tempo que estavam caminhando, a ruiva começou a rir, chamando a atenção do jovem.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou e ela riu ainda mais.

- Acho que o placar está quatro a um. – disse e os dois começaram a rir.

- Eu acho que agora nós estamos vencendo. – disse ele dando piscando para ela que sorriu e logo pararam.

- Está entregue, princesa. – disse o moreno e ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Obrigada pela companhia. – falou após se separarem e os dois se despediram, e depois que ela entrou, o príncipe foi para seu quarto e assim que entrou ficou surpreso de ver o pai esperando.

- Olá filho. – disse Thiago assim que o jovem entrou.

- Que surpresa, pai. – disse o jovem dando um grande sorriso.

- Esse sorriso todo é por causa da minha presença ou tem outro motivo. – disse o rei e o filho corou.

- Tem outro motivo, mas antes quero saber por que está aqui me esperando? – perguntou e homem franziu a testa.

- Estou preocupado com o fato de você ficar aqui e acabar virando alvo daqueles dois. – disse o monarca e o jovem suspirou e se sentou na poltrona em frente ao pai.

- Eu prometi ajudar Gina, não posso voltar para Suécia antes de cumprir isso. – disse e o pai confirmou.

- Eu sei o quanto você preza pela sua palavra, filho, mas eles não estão brincando, quando virem a sua interferência, irão atrás de você. – refletiu e Harry pegou nas mãos do pai.

- Pai, eu estou sabendo dos riscos, mas não posso abandoná-los agora. – disse e o rei sorriu fracamente.

- Tome muito cuidado, filho. – e eles se abraçaram. – Seu plano tem tudo para dar certo, mas tudo para dar errado também, se as coisas começarem a ficarem ruins, volte para casa. – pediu olhando nos olhos do filho que desviou do olhar do pai.

- Não poderei fazer isso, pai. – disse voltando a olhar para o pai.

- Por quê? – perguntou Thiago e o jovem suspirou.

- Estou envolvido completamente com isso, pai. – disse e o homem ficou confuso. – Eu beijei a princesa Gina há alguns minutos atrás. – informou e o pai suspirou e depois abriu um grande sorriso.

- Agora vejo o porquê do seu sorriso. – disse vendo o filho corar. – O que pretende fazer agora, Harry? – perguntou.

- Eu ainda não sei, pai. – respondeu e depois olhou para o homem. – Só não me peça para me separar dela, porque isso eu não vou fazer. – e o monarca suspirou.

- Nunca pediria isso para você, filho, ainda mais sabendo como se sente sobre a princesa. – e o jovem sorriu fracamente. – Mas, você ainda é um príncipe sueco e tem seus deveres para com o nosso país, não poderá ficar para sempre aqui na Inglaterra, a menos que você esteja pensando em pedir a princesa em casamento. – disse levantando as sobrancelhas e o jovem ficou pálido.

- Ainda não, pai; mal começamos a nos relacionar. – disse e depois pegou o estojo de joias que estava em seu paletó. – Mas a mamãe pode estar pensando diferente de mim. – e mostrou para o rei que abriu e viu as joias.

- Não foi à toa que eu me casei com sua mãe, são lindas. – disse Thiago e Harry sorriu concordando. – Irá seguir a tradição? – perguntou.

- Sim, imaginei que você ficaria feliz por isso. – respondeu o jovem e o monarca sorriu.

- Para mim, tanto faz, filho, só quero que você seja feliz, entregando essas joias agora, ou quando for pedi-la em casamento, não importa. – garantiu.

- Não podemos passar por cima de todas as tradições, algumas podemos conservar. – disse e o homem concordou.

- Voltando ao nosso assunto inicial, tome cuidado Harry, se eles fizerem qualquer coisa com você, uma crise diplomática entre os dois países poderá acontecer, e Minerva e eu teremos que aguentar a pressão dos nossos parlamentos. – alertou o monarca e jovem assentiu.

- Eu sei, pai, tomarei todo cuidado do mundo e tenho Rony e Neville para garantir minha segurança. – disse o príncipe.

- Mas eles não estarão o tempo todo com você. – alertou o pai e depois suspirou. – Eu confio completamente em você, filho, mas foi ficar muito preocupado se as coisas aqui começarem a dar errado, volte para casa, sei isso acontecer e, se for preciso, traga a princesa com você. – o jovem sorriu e assentiu.

- Obrigado pela confiança, pai, mas não se poderei atender seu pedido, mas vou te manter informado. – disse e o monarca deu um sorriso fraco e se levantou e abraçou o filho.

- Não custava nada tentar, cuidado filho. – disse Thiago assim que se separaram e ele saiu do quarto do filho que se jogou na poltrona e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia e viu que estava exausto, então ele resolveu ir dormir e seus sonhos foram todos com uma linda princesa de cabelos ruivos.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, para compensar a demora, postarei mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela reviews."**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Como prometido posto mais um capítulo e não custa**__****__****__****__****__** lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Gina foi acordada no dia seguinte por batidas insistentes na porta do seu quarto, ela se levantou e abriu a porta para ver seu pai que foi entrando.

- Bom dia, pai. – disse a ruiva fechando a porta.

- Bom dia, filha. – disse ele com voz cansada e olhou para a jovem. – Nosso plano está em curso, acabei de informar para Lucio sobre minha "briga" com sua avó. – informou e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como ele recebeu essa notícia? – perguntou curiosa.

- No começo ficou surpreso e depois a expressão dele mudou para apavorado, quando estávamos terminando de conversar um dos empregados o chamou a pedido de minha mãe, e eu o informei que viria aqui para conversar com você. – respondeu e depois suspirou. – Para todos os efeitos nós iremos brigar e você irá optar por ficar com sua avó. – e a jovem assentiu.

- Vou sentir saudades de você e da mamãe. – disse a ruiva o abraçando.

- Nós também sentiremos sua falta, mas é o melhor para nós e para a Inglaterra. – disse e depois olhou profundamente nos olhos da filha. – Quero que tome muito cuidado, eles podem mudar de ideia; e você ser o alvo.

- Eu ficarei bem papai, é você que deve tomar cuidado, afinal, Lorde Malfoy estará muito próximo e poderá tentar alguma coisa. – falou e ele assentiu.

- Quero que saiba que estou orgulhoso da jovem que se você tornou, tenho certeza que será uma grande princesa e uma incrível rainha. – disse olhando para a filha que segurava as lágrimas.

- Vai demorar em eu ser rainha, tem você na minha frente. – disse ela e o ruivo deu um sorriso forçado e depois suspirou.

- Filha; quero que guarde uma coisa, no momento certo revele isso. – disse o pai pegando um envelope dentro de seu paletó e entregando para a jovem que franziu a testa. – Eu escrevi esta carta ontem, logo depois da reunião, ia entregar para minha mãe, mas não tive coragem para ver a cara de decepção que ela daria.

- Pai, o que tem nessa carta? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Minha renúncia ao trono da Inglaterra. – revelou e a jovem arregalou os olhos. – Nunca me senti pronto para ser rei e eu nunca estarei pronto para isso.

- E você acha que eu vou estar?

- Filha. – disse ele pegando nas mãos da jovem. – Diferente de mim, você tem talento para isso e tenho que admitir que você tem a força e determinação dos seus avós, algo que eu nunca tive e nem terei, se eu subir ao trono, vou ser um rei fraco e o nosso povo não merece isso. – e pai e filha tinham lágrimas escorrendo por seus rostos e se abraçaram.

- Pai, tem certeza sobre isso? – ela perguntou assim que se separaram.

- Tenho toda certeza do mundo, há muito tempo que venho pensando nisso e adiantei minha decisão depois de você fechou um acordo com um dos chefes de estado mais difíceis de negociar. – e a ruiva corou. – Você precisa se acostumar com elogios, filha. – disse vendo o rubor e a jovem negou.

- Não estou envergonhada por isso, pai. – disse e ele franziu a testa e ela suspirou. – Ontem, depois da reunião, o príncipe Harry me acompanhou até o quarto e nós nos beijamos. – sussurrou e o homem abriu um grande sorriso.

- Então, as minhas impressões não estavam incorretas. – disse deixando a filha mais envergonhada. – Fico feliz em saber disso, o príncipe é um ótimo rapaz e vai te ajudar muito. – e ela confirmou silenciosamente. – Como seu pai, me sinto no dever de te perguntar: o que você sente por ele? – e a jovem suspirou.

- Eu não sei pai. – disse ela frustrada. – Eu sinto que ele entrou na minha vida para dar uma reviravolta, é muito estranho ao mesmo tempo é incrível, parece até que eu não vou conseguir viver sem estar perto dele. Entende? – perguntou e o pai sorriu e assentiu.

- O amor é assim mesmo, nos deixam confusos, mas a sensação é a melhor possível. – disse e olhou para filha. – Mas você precisa estar preparada, porque o príncipe Harry terá que voltar para Suécia, um dia. – lembrou e ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu sei pai. – falou sem ânimo. – Não posso impedir que ele volte para a Suécia, uma vez que eu esteja preparada, ele terá que ir embora. – e Arthur pegou na mão da filha a confortando.

- Grave bem o que eu vou te falar agora. – disse olhando nos olhos da jovem. – Se o que vocês sentem um pelo outro for amor, então à distância não irá diminuir o que sentem um pelo outro e mais... – e suspirou. – eu tenho o pressentimento que o príncipe Harry será o meu genro um dia. – e os dois sorriram. – Antes de ele voltar para Suécia, diga o que sente, não guarde esse sentimento, porque você irá se arrepender e sofrer ainda mais.

- Eu vou fazer isso. – garantiu e ouviram uma batida na porta e Alvo entra no quarto e sorri para os dois.

- Desculpem atrapalhar. – disse e olhou para o filho. – Está na hora de ir, filho. – e o ruivo assentiu e se levantou e deu mais um abraço na filha.

- Não se esqueça do que conversamos. – disse e ela confirmou e o abraçou novamente. – Adeus, Gina.

- Adeus, pai. – disse e ele sorriu e saiu do quarto junto com o pai e um pressentimento ruim passou pelo coração da princesa que rapidamente se trocou e foi correndo para o quarto de Harry e entrou assim que recebeu autorização e foi para os braços do amado.

- Gina, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele a amparando e percebeu quando as lágrimas dela molharam sua camisa e ficou mais preocupado.

- Meus pais estão indo embora. – disse ela ainda abraçada a ele.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse acariciando os cabelos da jovem. – A culpa é minha por você estar sofrendo assim. – e ela olhou para ele e negou.

- Se não fosse por você, não teríamos nenhum plano. – garantiu e suspirou. – O que mais me assustou, foi um pressentimento que eu tive depois que o pai saiu do meu quarto. – e ele a conduziu até o sofá e se sentaram abraçados.

- Que pressentimento? – perguntou passando a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

- Parecia que eu estava falando e vendo meu pai pela última vez. – sussurrou e ele suspirou.

- Você só está sentindo isso porque está preocupada com as ameaças que sua família recebeu, é completamente normal. – disse calmamente e ela foi se acalmando.

- Meu pai me entregou isso. – disse a ruiva depois de um tempo e mostrando o envelope para o moreno. – Me pediu para guardar segredo até o momento certo. – e suspirou. – É a carta de renúncia ao trono. – e ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para a ruiva.

- Sério? – ele perguntou ainda incrédulo e ela assentiu e contou sobre a conversa com o pai, ocultando a parte em que falaram sobre os sentimentos dela pelo moreno. – Nossa. – disse depois que ela terminou a história.

- Você não foi o único a ficar surpreso. – comentou e ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Muitos mais ficarão depois de você revelar isso. – disse e ela olhou para ele.

- Quando iremos começar? – perguntou e ele sorriu.

- Podemos começar agora, se quiser. – disse e ela assentiu e ouviu atentamente o que o moreno falava.

* * *

Alvo voltava para o gabinete real depois de se despedir do filho e da nora e aproveitou para passar pelo quarto de Harry e sorriu quando ouviu a voz de Gina e resolveu não incomodar o sobrinho e seguiu seu caminho e entrou na sala e viu que a esposa olhava pela janela.

- Você viu? – perguntou ele se aproximando e ela assentiu.

- Foi muito difícil vê-lo sair sem ir me despedir adequadamente. – disse e Alvo a abraçou.

- É para o nosso próprio bem, querida. – consolou e ela confirmou e ouviram uma batida na porta e logo em seguida o Lorde Quim entrou.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas já informei a imprensa sobre as mudanças, logo irão anunciar. – disse o negro e Alvo pegou o controle da TV e ligou e logo a programação foi interrompida.

_- Interrompemos a nossa programação para anunciar uma mudança importante que aconteceu no palácio de Buckingham. – _disse o jornalista. _– Acabamos de ser informados que o príncipe Arthur e sua esposa, a duquesa Moly, mudaram para o castelo de Windsor hoje pela manhã, o motivo seria um desentendimento entre o príncipe e rainha que ocorreu logo após a festa de aniversário da princesa Gina, e a confusão foi tamanha que culminou com a saída do príncipe e seu rompimento com a mãe. A questão que fica é: quem irá desempenhar o papel do príncipe Arthur? Provavelmente, a princesa seja colocada nessa posição; e assim novas questões são levantadas: A princesa está preparada para isso? Como a princesa vai ficar depois dessa súbita saída dos pais? Teremos que esperar para termos as resposta para todas essas perguntas. Outra notícia é que Lorde Quim Shacklebolt é novo secretário do gabinete real substituindo o Lorde Lucio Malfoy que será o secretário pessoal do príncipe Arthur. A cobertura completa, vocês verão no nosso telejornal. _– e a programação voltou ao normal e Alvo desligou a TV.

- Bom, agora não podemos voltar atrás. – disse ele e os dois concordaram.

- Os agentes responsáveis pela segurança do príncipe, me informaram que eles já chegaram ao castelo de Windsor. – informou o lorde e Minerva respirou aliviada.

- Obrigada, eles são de sua confiança, não é? – perguntou a rainha e o homem assentiu.

- Confiaria minha vida a eles, eu os informei sobre a conversa ouvida pelo príncipe Alberto e vão ficar de olho em cada passo dado por Lorde Malfoy, inclusive grampeamos o telefone dele e da família. – e a monarca assentiu e depois o dispensou.

- Espero que não tenhamos cometido um erro. – ela comentou olhando para marido assim que o lorde saiu.

- Se cometermos um erro, basta que o reconheçamos, mas era a nossa única opção. – lembrou e ela suspirou.

- E Gina? – perguntou e ele sorriu.

- Sua educação já começou. – anunciou. – Antes de vir para cá, passei pelo quarto de Harry e ouvi os dois conversando sobre encontros com chefes de estado. – e a rainha sorriu e olhou para um quadro da Rainha Vitória e depois para o marido.

- Tenho algo para compartilhar com você. – disse ela se levantando e pegando alguns papéis e entregou para Alvo que ficou surpreso assim que terminou de ler.

- Sério? – perguntou avaliando a esposa que assentiu.

- Sim, o decreto está pronto, só não vou divulgar ainda e também não discuti isso com Lorde Quim. – explicou e o marido sorriu.

- Por que resolveu escrever esse decreto? – perguntou curioso.

- Só uma garantia; quero evitar maiores problemas se algo der errado. – respondeu e ele assentiu.

- Você acha que o parlamento e a Câmara dos Lordes irá aceitar isso? – questionou e ela suspirou.

- O parlamento irá aceitar, mas a Câmara irá questionar, mas está escrito na lei que o monarca pode modificar uma lei utilizando de um decreto real, desde que esse preceito seja em relação do funcionamento da família real. O que é o nosso caso. – explicou e Alvo confirmou e devolveu os papéis para a esposa que guardou no cofre.

- Quando pensa em divulgar essa decisão?

- Quando for necessário, quero ter uma carta na manga para se caso as coisas derem errado e estou compartilhando com você para garantir que isso chegue ao conhecimento de nossa neta. – respondeu e lorde Quim retornou ao gabinete e a rainha explicou sobre o decreto e o homem ficou surpreso e depois compreendeu as intensões da monarca.

- Pode contar com a minha aprovação dentro da Câmara e creio que os lordes Lupin e Black também serão favoráveis. – disse o Quim e a rainha agradeceu silenciosamente e o homem pegou a agenda. – O acordo feito pela princesa Gina com o príncipe Harry rendeu um programa de cooperação entre os dois hospitais; recebi, há alguns minutos, uma ligação do diretor do St. Mary, pedindo pela presença das duas famílias reais no dia do lançamento desse programa que será daqui a seis meses; posso confirmar a sua presença e do príncipe Alvo? – perguntou e os dois assentiram.

- Você sabe quem virá da família real sueca? – perguntou a monarca.

- Ainda não, majestade, mas lhe informarei assim que souber. – respondeu o lorde se levantou e saindo do gabinete.

- Ótima escolha, querida. – comentou o marido e ela sorriu.

- Eu queria que o príncipe Harry desempenhasse essa função, mas seria pedir muito para ele, já basta o que está fazendo por Gina. – disse e naquele momento rei Thiago e a rainha Lilian batem e depois entram no gabinete.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Thiago e os tios confirmam silenciosamente e eles sentam nos sofás.

- Qual o motivo para essa conversa? – perguntou Alvo avaliando o sobrinho.

- Estamos um pouco preocupados com a estadia de Harry aqui. – disse Lilian antes do marido.

- O que nós temos medo é que assim que Tom e Lucio perceberem a interferência dele, mudem de alvo e acabam planejando algo contra nosso filho. – completou Thiago.

- Infelizmente não temos como prever isso. – disse Minerva calmamente. – Estamos grampeando todos os telefones de Lucio, imagino que nós saberemos quando eles mudarem de ideia. – e os dois mais jovens suspiraram.

- Vocês precisaram confiar em nós, principalmente, em relação da segurança do príncipe. – disse Alvo. – Vocês chegaram a conversar com Harry sobre essa preocupação? – e Thiago confirmou.

- Conversei com ele, ontem, depois da reunião. – informou o sobrinho e depois suspirou. – Pedi para, se caso as coisas começarem a dar errado, que ele volte para a Suécia.

- E o que ele respondeu? – perguntou Minerva ficando preocupada.

- Ele me disse que não poderia porque estava completamente envolvido nisso, além de ter prometido que ajudaria a princesa. – informou e a monarca suspirou aliviada.

- Não esperava nada diferente vindo do Harry. – comentou Alvo e Thiago deu um sorriso malicioso para o tio.

- É claro que o fato dos dois terem se beijado ontem tenha contribuído com essa decisão dele. – declarou o sobrinho calmamente deixando os outros três assustados.

- Como você conseguiu guardar isso de mim? – perguntou Lilian e o marido riu.

- Não tive tempo para comentar isso com você. – respondeu ele ainda olhando para os tios que ainda estavam surpresos.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia. – disse Minerva se levantando e indo até o cofre e pegando o decreto que tinha guardado e voltou e entregou para Thiago que se surpreendeu e logo a tia começou a explicar por que tomou aquela decisão.

- Uau. – disse Thiago depois de ouvir toda a história. – Bem, não esperava por isso.

- Se o relacionamento deles continuar, você sabe o que significa? – perguntou a tia e o sobrinho assentiu.

- Eu compreendo e ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecer. – disse ele e completou. – Não por causa da relação dos dois países, mas porque Harry está completamente apaixonado pela princesa Gina. – e novamente os outros três ficaram surpresos.

- Está tão sério assim? – perguntou Lilian e o marido assentiu.

- Posso garantir que Gina sente o mesmo por Harry. – declarou Alvo. – Ouvi quando ela falou com Arthur mais cedo, ela ainda estava um pouco confusa, mas acho que eles não demorarão muito tempo para confessarem o que sentem um pelo outro. – e Minerva ficou pensativa.

- A imprensa não poderá descobrir sobre o relacionamento deles. – declarou a monarca e todos olharam para ela.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Porque Tom e Lucio esperam que Draco se aproxime de Gina, se souberem que ela e Harry estão namorando, eles irão tentar fazer alguma coisa para tirar o príncipe do caminho. – disse e a ruiva arregalou os olhos e olhou para o marido.

- Temos que ter calma, querida, vamos confiar no nosso filho e na segurança inglesa, além que temos Rony e Neville aqui que nunca deixaram nada acontecer com o príncipe. – disse Thiago a acalmando.

- Tenho certeza que Harry já pensou nisso. – disse Alvo. – Ele é muito esperto, já deve ter percebido que seu envolvimento com a princesa tem ser muito bem camuflado.

- Só espero que você tenha razão. – disse Lilian e os quatro começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

* * *

Harry estava ensinando Gina durante as ultimas três horas e percebeu que ela já aparentava estar cansada e resolveu interromper a aula.

- Pelo jeito você já não está absorvendo mais nada do que eu estou falando. – disse ele divertidamente e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- É muita informação, minha cabeça tá doendo por causa disso. – confessou e ele sorriu.

- Eu sei, por isso que vamos dar uma pausa na sua aula. – disse se levantando. – O que acha de um passeio pelo jardim e respirar um pouco de ar puro? – e ela sorriu e pegou na mão dele e saíram do quarto e os dois caminhavam silenciosamente.

- Obrigada por isso. – disse ela quebrando o silêncio. – Eu realmente precisava de um tempo, só não sabia como te pedir isso. – e ele sorriu e parou de andar fazendo com que ela também parasse.

- Sempre que quiser parar, me peça, não quero que isso seja um fardo para você. – disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Não foi um fardo para mim, só que não estou acostumada em receber tanta informação. Além que eu adorei ficar todo esse tempo com você. – confessou e ele sorriu e diminuiu a distância e a beijou.

- Eu também gostei de ficar com você. – ele disse assim que se separaram. – Nós precisamos conversar. – e ela sorriu e assentiu e os dois seguiram para os jardins e se sentaram em um dos bancos e assim que se acomodaram o príncipe começou a mexer no cabelo deixando cada vez mais bagunçado.

- Você não deve deixar que percebam que está nervoso. – disse Gina divertidamente lembrando uma das coisas que ele tinha dito sobre encontros com chefes de estado e o moreno parou de bagunçar o cabelo e suspirou.

- Muito engraçado, Gina, estou morrendo de rir por causa do seu comentário. – disse ele irônico arrancando mais risos da princesa.

- Só estava tentando deixar você um pouco mais tranquilo. – disse a ruiva e ele sorriu.

- Obrigado, realmente funcionou. – confessou e ela sorriu.

- De nada, mas você queria falar algo sério comigo, o que seria? – perguntou voltando ao motivo que fizeram os dois se sentarem.

- Sobre o que aconteceu com a gente ontem e agora a pouco. – disse o príncipe e ela desviou o olhar dele.

- Você está arrependido? – ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para Harry.

- Gina, por favor, olha para mim. – pediu e ela fez o que ele pediu. – Eu nunca me arrependeria de ter te beijado, teria me arrependido sim, se isso não tivesse acontecido até agora. – garantiu olhando nos olhos dela que deu um sorriso. – Pensei que isso estivesse claro.

- Talvez para as outras pessoas, mas não para mim. – disse ela e ele pegou nas mãos da princesa.

- Então, eu preciso ser claro e sincero com você, assim como fui desde que nos conhecemos. – ele suspirou. – Quando eu vim para cá, não esperava que minha vida fosse mudar tanto em apenas um dia e foi exatamente o que aconteceu no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez. – ela ficou surpresa. – Naquela hora, senti que nada mais importava, nem me lembrava do motivo que fez vir para cá. Uma enxurrada de sentimentos apareceu, fiquei um bom tempo assustado com tudo que estava sentindo.

- Não foi só com você. – disse ela o interrompendo. – Eu senti a mesma coisa e é tudo muito confuso, ao mesmo tempo, é muito bom. – ele sorriu.

- Tão bom que não conseguimos ficar longe. – e ela assentiu. – Pode parecer que estou pulando algumas etapas, mas preciso dizer o que realmente sinto. – e ele olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos dela. – Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, princesa Gina. – e ela abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você. – disse ela assim que se separaram e logo começaram um novo beijo que só foi interrompido quando precisaram de ar e o moreno aproveitou e se ajoelhou na frente da princesa que mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Princesa Gina, quer namorar comigo? – perguntou com expectativa.

- Sim. – ela sussurrou e ele se levantou e compartilharam mais um beijo. – Isso é incrível. – disse depois que terminaram o beijo e ele sorriu e olhou na direção dos portões e viu que vários repórteres estavam parados na expectativa de obter mais informações sobre a saída do príncipe Arthur e ele voltou a olhar para a namorada.

- Precisamos ser discretos, a imprensa não pode descobrir sobre o nosso relacionamento. – disse e ela franziu a testa.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa. – O que eu mais quero é contar para todo mundo isso. – e ele sorriu.

- Acredite, eu também. – disse Harry deixando a princesa mais confusa. – Mas isso não pode acontecer, pelo menos por ora. – e ele suspirou vendo que a amada parecia um pouco decepcionada. – Lordes Tom e Lucio querem que Draco se aproxime de você para manipula-la, se anunciarmos nosso namoro, eles irão desistir do plano inicial e você pode virar o alvo principal, além do seu pai e da sua avó. Estou pensando na sua segurança. – e a beijou brevemente.

- Estou odiando ainda mais esses dois. – disse ela e os dois riram.

- Só precisamos ter cuidado quando estivermos em público. – disse o príncipe e ela assentiu e a conversa com seu pai veio na sua mente.

- Harry; como vamos ficar quando você voltar para a Suécia? – perguntou e ele suspirou.

- Não sei, Gina, não precisamos pensar nisso ainda. – disse e ela desviou o olhar.

- Mas um dia você terá que voltar. – disse e ele apenas confirmou.

- Da mesma forma que você terá seus deveres aqui, eu tenho os meus lá. – ele disse e pegou no rosto dela e virou para ele. – Estou aqui agora, quando chegar o momento de voltar, nós conversaremos e vamos decidir o que for melhor. – ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Quanto tempo você pretende ficar? – perguntou e ele sorriu.

- O tempo que for necessário, eu tenho uma missão que pretendo cumprir. – respondeu a beijando e assim eles ficaram durante toda a tarde e esqueceram completamente de suas aulas.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desses dois últimos capítulos. Adianto que o próximo capítulo terá uma pequena passagem de tempo. Beijos e até o próximo."**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: E ai pessoas? Está ai mais um capítulo e não custa**__****__****__****__****__** lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Seis meses depois..._

Muitas coisas mudaram durante esses meses. A educação de Gina estava completa, ela já estava indo em várias reuniões e encontros com chefes de estado sem o acompanhamento de Harry. Todos os representantes dos outros países exaltavam a maturidade e determinação que a princesa tinha. Vários acordos foram fechados, graças à ela.

Hermione e Luna tinham finalizado seus treinamentos com Rony e Neville a pouco mais de um mês, e começaram a acompanhar a princesa em todas as suas viagens ou passeios que ela fazia por Londres, e foi exatamente como Harry tinha falado: nunca ninguém desconfiou que as duas amigas exercessem esse papel tão importante.

A relação entre Harry e Gina ficava mais forte a cada dia, a imprensa não desconfiou na proximidade dos adolescentes, diferentemente, dos amigos e das suas famílias, que assim que eles assumiram, os felicitaram. E a aproximação do príncipe e da princesa fez com que seus seguranças convivessem ainda mais, e um clima apareceu entre Rony e Hermione; e Luna e Neville, mas os quatro jovens resistiam bravamente em admitir isso. E esse era o tema preferido das conversas que eles tinham com o casal nobre.

- Não é porque você e a princesa estão nesse clima de conto de fadas, que Neville, Luna, Hermione e eu teremos que seguir o seu exemplo. – disse Rony certa vez quando Harry tinha perguntado sobre o que ele sentia pela morena, Gina e Harry tinham uma aposta de quanto tempo eles ainda demorariam a admitir o óbvio.

Arthur não se comunicou com ninguém do palácio de Buckingham, as únicas informações que ele tinha eram a partir dos relatos que os agentes Ninfadora Tonks e Alastor Moody que enviam informações do príncipe e da duquesa para lorde Quim que repassava para a rainha e a princesa.

Rei Thiago e sua família retornaram para Suécia uma semana após o aniversário dos príncipes e assim que chegou comunicou que Harry ficaria um tempo fora dos seus deveres em período de férias, que não tinha data para o seu retorno. Essa notícia surpreendeu toda a imprensa sueca que começou a especular sobre o real motivo do afastamento do príncipe. Alberto ocupou o lugar do irmão e foi muito elogiado pelo pai pelo amadurecimento e ele acabou confessando que a frase dita por Lorde Riddle o chamando de idiota e manipulável fez com que pensasse e mudasse de atitude, deixando o rei mais tranquilo em relação à sucessão do trono.

A relação de Harry com pai melhorou muito, eles se falavam todos os dias e riam muito um com o outro e o rei sempre conseguia envergonhar o filho perguntando sobre o seu namoro com a princesa.

- Por favor, pai, para com isso. – disse Harry envergonhado olhando para o pai pelo webcam depois do rei ter feito mais um comentário.

- Desculpe, filho, eu paro. – disse o homem sorrindo. – Como estão as coisas por ai? – perguntou.

- Está tudo bem, ainda não temos nenhuma informação sobre os lordes, aparentemente, eles estão dando um tempo, o que está me deixando um pouco apreensivo. – confessou.

- Eu imagino, mas você precisa ser confiante. – encorajou Thiago. – Creio que os agentes Tonks e Moody estão passando informações periódicas. – e o jovem confirmou.

- Quase todos os dias, mas, nos últimos dias, tenho sentindo um sentimento ruim, como se algo fosse acontecer em breve. – disse passando a mão no cabelo.

- Não ligue para isso, filho. – aconselhou o pai. – Isso só está acontecendo porque você está preocupado com esse silêncio. Tenho outro motivo para ter te chamado. – e o jovem ficou curioso.

- Diga. – incentivou o príncipe vendo que o pai ficou apreensivo.

- Eu realmente não sei como tocar nesse assunto com você, então, vou direto ao ponto. – disse e suspirou. – Quando volta para casa? – perguntou e viu que Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei ainda, pai. – disse e rei balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Sinto muito perguntar isso, mas o parlamento tem me feito várias perguntas sobre o seu paradeiro. – explicou e depois respirou profundamente. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho com a princesa, mas você sabe que a sua ajuda não é mais necessária.

- Eu sei pai. – admitiu e olhou para imagem do pai. – Ela estava pronta há vários meses atrás, mas eu a convenci que o melhor seria esperar por Hermione e Luna para elas a acompanharem nas viagens.

- Eu entendo os motivos que estão retardando a sua volta, mas o povo não tem esse conhecimento e muito menos o parlamento, não sei por quanto tempo aguentarei a pressão. – e o jovem apenas assentiu.

- Eu entendi o recado, pai. – disse o filho e o rei suspirou.

- Não será fácil para você fazer o que tem que ser feito, eu sei disso. – disse o consolando. – É como o tio Alvo fala muitas vezes: "Às vezes temos que fazer o que é certo e não o que é fácil". Eu tenho convicção que você sabe o que fazer.

- Estou sendo egoísta se eu disser que eu não quero fazer o "certo"? – perguntou e o homem negou.

- Nem um pouco, filho. – disse. – Em muitas vezes temos que deixar nossas vontades para trás para um bem maior.

- Eu só não sei como abordar esse assunto com ela. – confessou e Thiago abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Não é algo que você precisa se preocupar agora. – disse o pai. – Só quero lembra-lo que a hora está chegando, um dia você terá que voltar, isso está fora de discussão. – e o jovem olhou para a tela do computador e resolveu falar com o pai sobre algo que há muito tempo vem passando pela sua cabeça.

- Quais são as minhas opções? – perguntou Harry e o rei ficou surpreso.

- Como assim? – perguntou apenas para confirmar as intenções do filho.

- Para eu ficar aqui. – disse ele sabendo que o pai tinha entendido a pergunta.

- Bom; você tem duas opções. – disse Thiago com um aperto no coração. – Uma eu já comentei com você antes, seria o casamento entre você e a princesa. – e o jovem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Com a união, você pode escolher onde morar.

- E a outra opção? – perguntou sabendo exatamente a resposta.

- Renunciar ao trono. – respondeu o rei avaliando o filho. – Seus direitos como chefe de estado serão retirados, mas não deixará de ter o título de príncipe. Não sei por que me perguntou, você sabe muito bem quais seriam as opções. – disse.

- Só queria uma confirmação. – confessou.

- Tem pensado nisso? – perguntou e o jovem apenas confirmou e o pai suspirou. – Devo admitir que eu não estou surpreso, quando fomos embora da Inglaterra deixando você, eu disse para sua mãe que tinha um sentimento de que você não voltaria para a Suécia para ser o que era antes. – e o filho ficou surpreso.

- Sério? – e o pai assentiu.

- Eu quero que você saiba que, independente de qual decisão você tomar, vou te apoiar incondicionalmente. Você fez muito pela Suécia e tenho certeza que o povo sempre lembrará e irá entender. – lágrimas apareceram nos olhos do príncipe.

- Obrigado, pai. – disse e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Leve o tempo que precisar para tomar sua decisão, converse com Gina e veja qual a opinião dela. – aconselhou o rei e naquele momento a princesa aparece no quarto do moreno. – Veja se não é a minha adorada nora. – disse para desespero do filho e a ruiva sorriu.

- Saiba que você é meu sogro preferido. – disse a jovem entrando na brincadeira.

- Sou seu único sogro. – disse Thiago divertidamente.

- Assim eu espero. – disse o príncipe olhando para a namorada que o beijou.

- Ah! Não façam isso na minha frente. – disse o rei fazendo com que se separassem.

- Bem feito, isso é por todos os seus comentários anteriores. – disse o filho e o pai sorriu.

- Vocês vêm amanhã? – perguntou a ruiva sentando no colo do namorado.

- Sim, chegaremos pela manhã, iremos encontrar com vocês no hospital. – respondeu o rei sorrindo para o jovem casal.

- E quem vem com você? – perguntou o filho curioso.

- Alberto, Rebecca, sua mãe e Sawyer. – disse o pai. – Ele insistiu que era para nossa segurança, mas eu sei que o intuito é ver Rony e Neville. – e piscou para os jovens que sorriram. – Desculpe não conversar mais com você, Gina, mas eu tenho que assinar alguns papéis antes da viagem. – e a ruiva assentiu. – Até amanhã, filho. – disse olhando para o moreno que assentiu. – Pensa naquilo que conversamos. – e o rei fechou a conversa e a ruiva olhou para o namorado que estava pensativo.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou ela vendo que ele franzia a testa.

- Em muita coisa. – respondeu e a beijou levemente. – Estou preocupado com a falta de ação dos lordes. – e ela suspirou.

- Isso também está me tirando o sono. – admitiu. – Aquela sensação que eu tive no dia em que meus pais foram embora está de volta. – e ele suspirou.

- Pelo menos não sou o único. – disse e ela o abraçou.

- Encontrei com Quim no corredor e contei sobre esse sentimento e ele me garantiu que meus pais estão seguros e que teremos seguranças extras amanhã. – contou e Harry ficou mais aliviado.

- E os nossos seguranças pessoais? – ele perguntou.

- Eles irão com a gente, mas ficarão no meio da multidão. – respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio. A mente do príncipe voltou a pensar sobre a difícil decisão que ele tinha que tomar e decidiu que tinha que compartilhar com a namorada.

- Estive conversando com meu pai. – disse o moreno depois de um tempo. – O parlamento sueco está pressionando para a minha volta. – e ela suspirou sabendo que um dia eles teriam essa conversa.

- E o que mais ele falou? – perguntou ela baixinho.

- Não preciso voltar de imediato, mas não posso ficar por muito tempo também. – explicou olhando para a ruiva. – Nós dois sabemos que eu não tenho que te ensinar mais nada, então a minha missão está terminada e as de Rony e Neville também, na teoria, nada me prenderia aqui. – e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. – confessou e ele a abraçou.

- Só que tem um problema. – disse ele e ela se afastou o suficiente para ver o rosto dele.

- Que problema? – perguntou ficando preocupada.

- Eu me apaixonei por você e não quero te deixar. – respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

- Não precisamos terminar. – disse a princesa e ele negou.

- Eu já me acostumei de ver você todo dia, não vou conseguir ficar na Suécia sabendo que você está aqui. – e ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Mas eu não posso pedir para você ficar e deixar o seu povo. – disse acariciando o cabelo do moreno. – Você adora o seu trabalho, seria muito egoísmo da minha parte em pedir para não ir.

- Eu quero ficar, Gina. – disse com convicção.

- Você não vai ser completamente feliz sem ter algo para fazer e eu não consigo ver você ficando em segundo plano como o meu avô. – ela contrapôs e ele suspirou. – Quais são suas opções se você ficar? – perguntou e o príncipe ficou pálido.

- Segundo as leis suecas, eu tenho duas opções. – disse ele sussurrando. – Uma seria renunciar ao trono. – e ela deu fechou os olhos.

- E qual seria a outra? – perguntou já imaginando a resposta, uma vez que ela tinha lido sobre as leis do país do namorado.

- Meu casamento. – ele falou desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer do quarto. – Eu sei que essa opção está descartada, pelo menos por enquanto. – e ela abriu os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto dele e ele voltou a olhar nos olhos dela.

- Eu não posso permitir que renuncie, porque, se fosse ao contrário, você iria fazer a mesma coisa. – e ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Você me conhece muito bem. – disse e a beijou levemente. – Tenho medo que a distância faça nós terminarmos. – confessou.

- Eu também tenho esse medo. – disse Gina. – Infelizmente, teremos que correr esse risco.

- Preferia não ter que correr esse risco. – falou.

- Eu sei, também não queria, mas que opção nós temos? – perguntou e ele suspirou derrotado.

- Não temos, para variar. – disse um pouco impaciente. – É nessas horas que eu odeio ser quem sou. Se fosse um adolescente normal seria muito mais fácil.

- Provavelmente, mas não somos adolescentes normais, temos nossas obrigações com os nossos países. – disse ela encerrando o assunto.

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e uma grande movimentação acontecia em frente ao hospital St. Mary e com muito custo os policiais conseguiram conter a multidão que estava presente para ver as famílias reais: inglesa e sueca. Seria a primeira vez que as duas estariam reunidas com todos os seus membros, com exceção de príncipe Arthur, que já não era considerado um membro da família pelo povo. Harry, Gina, Hermione, Luna, Neville e Rony resolveram ir mais cedo para o hospital St. Mary e entraram por uma entrada escondida.

- Isso é realmente necessário. – disse Gina assim que entraram no hospital.

- Sim, a multidão ainda não está completamente organizada, alguém poderia se exaltar e acabar machucando você. – explicou Hermione para a amiga que olhou para o namorado.

- Por que a gente veio antes? – perguntou ela curiosa e ele apenas sorriu.

- Você já vai entender. – disse ele enigmático e olhou para os dois amigos que apenas assentiram.

- Hermione, Luna, vamos dar uma circulada por ai e depois vamos para os nossos lugares. – disse Rony e as duas confirmaram e seguiram os dois jovens.

- O que você está aprontando? – perguntou a princesa assim que os amigos saíram.

- Está um pouco curiosa, princesa. – disse e eles entraram em corredor e foram recebidos por duas médicas. – Princesa Gina, essa é Dra. Kristina Lindbergh, a diretora do hospital Príncipe Harry. – e a médica loira cumprimentou a princesa.

- Altezas, essa é a Dra. Beatrice Johnson, a diretora do hospital St. Mary. – e eles cumprimentaram a médica morena.

- A Dra. Lindbergh me explicou o motivo da visita de vocês antes do evento, fiquei muito feliz e tenho certeza que as crianças também ficarão. – disse a inglesa e mostrou a porta no final do corredor e as duas deram passagem para os jovens que começaram a andar e depois entraram na sala, onde várias crianças estavam sentadas ouvindo uma história e nem perceberam a entrada dos visitantes.

- Devemos informar a nossa presença? – sussurrou Gina e ele negou.

- Acho que podemos esperar, parece uma história muito interessante. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom de voz.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Estou cumprindo uma promessa. – disse e naquele momento a jovem que lia a história olhou para a porta e se surpreendeu.

- Crianças, acho que nós temos visita. – disse e as doze crianças se viraram para a porta e ofegaram quando viram os dois jovens, com exceção de um menino de seis anos que se levantou e correu em direção do príncipe.

- Príncipe Harry. – exclamou ele alegremente quando o moreno o levantou deixando todos os outros pasmos com a proximidade dos dois.

- Como você está, Peter? – perguntou o jovem e o menino sorriu.

- Bem, o tratamento ainda é um pouco chato, mas eu gostei de ter vindo para cá e o papai também ficou feliz de me ver mais vezes. – respondeu o garoto sorrindo e Harry o colocou no chão.

- Que bom que você gostou. – disse o príncipe. – Tenho certeza que outros amigos seus virão para cá, assim como você. – e o garoto sorriu e moreno se aproximou para dizer alguma coisa no ouvido dele e depois o menino se virou para as outras crianças.

- O príncipe Harry e a princesa Gina vieram para nos ver. – anunciou Peter e as crianças aos poucos foram se aproximando e conversando com os dois jovens que sentaram no chão. Depois de meia hora, Peter se aproxima e senta no colo do príncipe.

- Pensei que você não ia mais me ver. – disse o menino e Harry sorriu.

- Eu disse que ia te visitar, mas tive que fazer uma viagem, mas assim que eu soube que você estava vindo para cá, programei para te visitar e os seus novos amigos. – explicou e todas as conversas cessaram e todos olharam para o príncipe e a criança.

- Demorou um pouco, mas pelo menos você cumpriu sua promessa. – disse Peter e o moreno assentiu.

- Eu disse que da próxima vez que fosse te visitar iria trazer uma princesa comigo. – disse o moreno piscando para a ruiva que sorriu.

- E vocês estão namorando? – perguntou uma das crianças pegando os dois jovens de surpresa que olharam um para o outro sem saber o que responder.

- O que você acha? – perguntou a ruiva para a menina que tinha feito à pergunta.

- Bom, nas histórias o príncipe e a princesa se casam e vivem "felizes para sempre". – disse ela simplesmente e todas as crianças concordaram com a cabeça.

- Quem sabe um dia a história se torne realidade. – disse o príncipe e antes que mais alguma criança perguntasse, as doutoras Lindbergh e Johnson apareceram e avisaram que as comitivas chegariam a qualquer momento e os dois jovens assentiram e se despediram prometendo voltar para outra visita e foram em direção do palco.

- Essa foi por pouco. – comentou a princesa e dois riram.

As comitivas reais se aproximaram e pararam em frente do palco que foi montado, logo todos desembarcaram e acenaram para o público que foi ao delírio e eles foram conduzidos para o palco e cumprimentaram as diretoras dos hospitais St. Mary e Príncipe Harry II, Gina e Harry; e o mestre de cerimônia convida a todos para a execução dos hinos dos dois países. Depois ele chama, ao púlpito, a Rainha Minerva e vários aplausos foram ouvidos.

- Senhoras e senhores, hoje é um dia muito especial, porque, depois de vários meses, um grande erro está sendo reparado. A concessão do prédio do hospital St. Peter à Câmara dos Lordes foi o pior equivoco cometido pela família real. – todos ficarão espantados com as palavras ditas pela monarca. – Ainda bem que foi possível reverter esse desacerto e devemos agradecer à minha neta, princesa Gina. – e a multidão foi ao delírio e assim que calaram a monarca continuou a falar. – Faz todo sentido esses aplausos, graças aos esforços da princesa que nos permitiram estar aqui, hoje e tenho certeza que todos os pais das crianças que forem atendidas por esse programa de cooperação irão agradecê-la. Aos poucos teremos a expansão do programa e, em dois anos, estaremos atendendo a todos os pacientes que tiverem essa doença tão terrível que é o câncer. Nossos profissionais terão a chance de viajarem para a Suécia e trocarem experiências com os profissionais de lá, e o mesmo acontecerá com os suecos e posso garantir que todos serão muito bem aceitos aqui na Inglaterra. – nova rodada de aplausos aconteceu. – Para finalizar, anuncio que esse programa de cooperação foi nomeado como: Programa Princesa Gina. – todos aplaudiram e a princesa ficou surpresa. – Uma pequena homenagem, mas muito necessária. Obrigada. – e a multidão aclamou a monarca e o mestre de cerimônia chamou o rei Thiago para seu pronunciamento.

- Senhoras e senhores, minha família e eu estamos muito felizes de estar aqui hoje para o lançamento desse programa de cooperação entre a Suécia e a Inglaterra. Nossos países sempre tiveram uma relação comercial muito positiva e esse é o primeiro acordo de cooperação e espero que mais outros surjam no futuro. Posso garantir que os profissionais suecos estão muito animados com a troca de experiência com os ingleses e o recíproco é mais que verdadeiro. – todos aplaudiram. – Precisamos exaltar os esforços da princesa Gina durante seu encontro com meu filho, príncipe Harry, e que culminou nesse importante programa que só trará benefícios para nossos países. Obrigado. – e novas palmas foram ouvidas.

O mestre de cerimônia anuncia o momento do descerramento da placa inaugural do programa; e Minerva e Thiago se aproximam e chamam Harry e Gina para acompanha-los de forma que o moreno ficou ao lado da rainha, enquanto que a jovem ruiva ficou ao lado do rei.

Os quatro estavam posando para a imprensa e quando ia tirar o pano que cobria a placa, todos ouviram um tiro e um corpo caiu no palco.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Acho que tem algumas pessoas querendo me matar, mas precisei parar nesse momento. Obrigada por todas as reviews. O próximo capítulo virá em breve."**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Dessa vez não demorei muito para postar e não custa**__****__****__****__****__** lembrar que: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Anteriormente:_

_O mestre de cerimônia anuncia o momento do descerramento da placa inaugural do programa; e Minerva e Thiago se aproximam e chamam Harry e Gina para acompanha-los de forma que o moreno ficou ao lado da rainha, enquanto que a jovem ruiva ficou ao lado do rei. _

_Os quatro estavam posando para a imprensa e quando ia tirar o pano que cobria a placa, todos ouviram um tiro e um corpo caiu no palco._

* * *

_Enquanto isso na Mansão Riddle..._

Tom Riddle estava sentado em sua enorme sala de estar assistindo a cobertura jornalística do lançamento do programa de cooperação entre a Inglaterra e a Suécia com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, tinha bolado um plano infalível e daria o primeiro passo para tomar o lugar da rainha.

Há pouco mais de seis anos, ele estava mexendo nas velharias de seu avô quando descobriu os documentos de título de lorde e quando questionou o pai, ele disse que não sabia e alguns dias depois ele morreu e Tom aproveitou e se apresentou na Câmara dos Lordes que avaliaram os documentos e o aceitaram e, desde então, tem se aproximado de alguns lordes e começou a manipula-los e apenas três anos depois se tornou o presidente da Câmara, mas ainda não estava satisfeito, queria mais poder e começou a estudar as leis e descobriu que se terminasse com a linha de sucessão ao trono, o presidente da Câmara dos Lordes seria proclamado como o novo monarca e foi nesse tempo que se juntou à Lorde Lucio prometendo o seu cargo atual como recompensa.

Tudo estava caminhando nos eixos, Lucio era secretário do gabinete real e estava manipulando o príncipe Arthur que a cada dia cometia mais erros, porém tudo foi por água a baixo, quando a rainha expulsou o filho do palácio e dispensou os serviços do lorde, mas nem tudo estava perdido, o príncipe tinha insistido que Lucio se tornasse seu secretário particular, assim, eles ainda não tinham perdido toda sua aproximação e influência.

Tiveram que esperar seis meses para aparecer à oportunidade de ouro. Tom Riddle ligou para um matador de aluguel muito conhecido chamado Pedro Pettigrew, mais conhecido como Rabicho e ofereceu uma grande quantia para matar a rainha Minerva durante o lançamento do programa, e ele aceitou na hora dizendo que ninguém nunca descobria de onde o tiro sairia e o lorde sorriu abertamente e transferiu o dinheiro para a conta do homem.

E agora o plano estava em curso e Riddle estava muito satisfeito, em poucos minutos haveria uma comoção e uma rainha morta, com isso, príncipe Arthur se tornaria rei e então eles o matariam antes da princesa completar dezoito anos e dariam um jeito de casa-la com Draco que iria convencê-la de renunciar ao trono, sobrando apenas à família real sueca, mas rei Thiago e os príncipes não iriam aceitar o trono e então, Tom Servolo Riddle se tornaria o Rei da Inglaterra.

A inauguração começou e depois vieram os discursos e então, o grande momento, Rabicho tinha garantido que iria atirar durante o descerramento da placa, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas não acertou a rainha e sim o príncipe Harry.

Lorde Riddle agarrou um dos seus celulares que não estavam grampeados pela Scotland Yard e ligou para Rabicho.

- Seu idiota. – gritou Tom assim que o homem atendeu. – Era para acertar a rainha e não o príncipe!

- Eu mirei nela, mas o idiota do príncipe deu um passo para frente na hora em que atirei, ele me viu, tenho certeza que me viu. – argumentou e o lorde ficou lívido.

- Não quero saber de suas desculpas, Rabicho. O que você pretende fazer para cumprir o meu pedido? – perguntou e o homem sorriu.

- Não vou fazer nada, tenho que fugir antes que me encontrem e você foi idiota o bastante para me pagar adiantado por isso, adeus Lorde Riddle. – disse Pedro desligando e Tom jogou o celular na parede.

- Desgraçado! – gritou e pegou outro celular e ligou para Lucio. – O plano terá que ser mudado, precisamos nos encontrar. – e ouviu a resposta. – Hoje à noite, aqui na minha casa e não se atrase. – e o loiro falou mais alguma coisa. – Eu não quero saber como você vai fazer para sair daí, eu quero você aqui hoje na minha casa e não vou aceitar nenhuma desculpa. – e desligou sem esperar pela resposta. Não poderia matar a rainha agora, a segurança seria reforçada, então só restava mudar o alvo principal, e se sentando na sua poltrona favorita, Tom Riddle começou a bolar mais um plano.

* * *

_Hospital St. Mary minutos antes do atentado:_

Harry e Gina acompanharam as duas diretoras e subiram no palco e cumprimentaram as suas famílias. Durante a execução do hino inglês, o príncipe teve uma sensação ruim e começou a olhar em todas as direções procurando o que estava deixando inquieto. Ele tentou chamar a atenção da princesa, mas desistiu com receio que a imprensa percebesse o seu desconforto. Ouviu os discursos da rainha e depois do pai e então o mestre de cerimônia os chamou para descerramento da placa e ele ficou ao lado de Minerva e quando estavam se posicionando para que a imprensa tirassem as fotos, algo fez olhar para cima e viu que um atirador de elite estava posicionado e pronto para atirar, sem pensar muito, deu um passo para ficar na frente da rainha e sentiu a bala entrando em seu peito e então caiu no palco.

* * *

Uma grande confusão se instalou, as pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas, enquanto a polícia tentava descobrir o autor do tiro. Gina foi a primeira a chegar ao lado de Harry e começou a chama-lo, mas ele não respondia.

Thiago demorou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido e quando a ficha caiu correu até o filho.

A Dra. Lindbergh foi até o príncipe e começou a fazer os primeiros socorros, segundos depois a Dra. Johnson chega junto com a maca e levam o jovem para dentro do hospital.

Hermione, Luna, Neville e Rony subiram no palco e começaram a puxar todos os membros das famílias reais para dentro do hospital. Lorde Quim entrou e puxou o celular e ordenou a vinda das limusines para tirar os monarcas daqui.

- As limusines chegarão em breve para leva-los. – anunciou o homem preocupado.

- Não irei a lugar nenhum sem saber como está o meu filho. – disse Thiago e o lorde suspirou.

- Por favor, majestade, é mais seguro que todos fossem para o palácio, está claro que aqui não é seguro. – argumentou e o monarca negou.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. – disse o rei em um tom que não tinha contestação e Sawyer entrou no hospital e foi conversar com o lorde que explicou.

- Tenho que concordar com o Lorde Quim nesse ponto, majestade. – disse o chefe da segurança e Thiago o fuzilou com olhos.

- Não me importo com o que você acha, meu filho acabou de ser baleado e nenhum de vocês tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer. – disse perdendo a paciência e Alvo se aproximou do sobrinho e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

- Tente se acalmar, Thiago. – disse o tio calmamente. – Sua esposa e filho precisam de você. – e o rei olhou para esposa que estava olhando para um ponto qualquer e o filho estava completamente transtornado. Ele assentiu e se aproximou dos dois e os abraçou.

- Príncipe Alvo, é preciso que vocês retornem para o palácio. – disse Quim e o velho suspirou e olhou para a esposa e a neta que estavam abraçadas e depois olhou para o homem a sua frente.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Quim, mas não iremos a lugar nenhum sem saber sobre o estado de saúde do Harry. – explicou calmamente e o lorde parecia alarmado. – Por favor, Quim, garanta a segurança com a gente aqui. – pediu e o negro assentiu e olhou para Sawyer.

- Me ajude, por favor. – pediu e o sueco confirmou silenciosamente e olhou para os filhos.

- Vocês e as meninas fiquem atentos, a segurança de todos eles está em suas mãos, irei com lorde Quim para ajuda-lo nas investigações. – disse e os dois jovens assentiram e os dois homens saíram do hospital.

Minerva estava estarrecida e sentia que sua roupa estava com manchas de sangue de Harry, ela viu o olhar da neta enquanto chamava pelo amado que não reagia e a primeira coisa que fez, assim que entrou no hospital arrastada por Hermione, foi abraçar Gina e assim ficaram até que Alvo se aproximou da esposa e da neta e as abraçou e dizendo algumas palavras.

Despois da saída do pai, Neville e Rony se aproximaram de Luna e Hermione e as abraçaram e depois falaram as instruções recebidas e elas apenas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e olharam para a amiga que saia dos braços da avó e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Uma enfermeira apareceu na recepção do hospital e Lilian correu até ela.

- Como está meu filho? – perguntou ela e enfermeira suspirou.

- Desculpe, majestade, mas ainda não tenho nenhuma notícia sobre o príncipe, a diretora do hospital, a Dra. Johnson me pediu para leva-los para a ala reservada, onde poderão esperar pelas informações. – disse a moça e a ruiva suspirou.

- Mostre o caminho. – pediu Alberto e ela os liderou para a área reservada.

- Fiquem a vontade, ninguém irá perturbá-los aqui. O príncipe está sobre os cuidados das Dras. Johnson e Lindbergh, logo terão notícias. – informou a enfermeira e depois se retirou. Thiago se aproximou da esposa e fez com que ela se sentasse, Alberto e Rebecca sentaram próximos ao rei. Minerva e Alvo falavam baixinho um com outro em um canto e Hermione e Rony ficaram próximos à porta de entrada da ala e Neville e Luna ficaram próximos às janelas observando.

Gina se sentou na poltrona mais distante de todos; sua cabeça doía devido à quantidade de pensamentos que estava tendo e ela fechou os olhos e as lembranças vieram rapidamente. Estava muito feliz depois de visitar as crianças e depois veio lançamento, e a aprovação da avó tinha a deixado contente e então foram para tirar o pano da placa e depois ouviu o som de um tiro e só viu o corpo de Harry caindo no palco, ela rapidamente foi até ele e começou a chama-lo, mas não teve nenhuma resposta, então uma das médicas começou os procedimentos de primeiros socorros e depois o príncipe foi colocado na maca, que ela nem percebeu chegando, e o levaram embora.

A princesa abriu os olhos e secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e olhou para a família do namorado e todos estavam com um olhar perdido como seus avós e depois observou a postura de Rony e Neville que estavam apreensivos e as suas amigas falavam com eles, provavelmente, os consolando. Ela começou a ficar impaciente com a falta de notícia e se levantou e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, várias perguntas surgiram na sua mente, mas nenhuma tinha resposta.

* * *

Rony ficou ouvindo o que Hermione falava, mas não absorvia nada, toda a sua concentração estava no amigo. Ele queria ter ido com o pai para ajudar a encontrar os responsáveis, ele repassou todas as lembranças do lançamento, mas não conseguia ver nada anormal.

* * *

Neville estava olhando pela janela a movimentação em frente do hospital, a imprensa continuava reunida, provavelmente, anunciando sobre o tiro que levou Harry. Assim como seu irmão, repassou toda a lembrança e não conseguia entender de onde o tiro teria vindo e suspirou. Luna se aproximou dele e deu um aperto em sua mão.

- Ele ficará bem. – disse ela e o jovem nem a olhou.

- Espero que sim. – sussurrou e a loira o abraçou.

- Temos que ter esperança. – aconselhou e se separou dele e voltou para sua posição.

* * *

Thiago estava com os braços envoltos na esposa e observou a movimentação de Gina e suspirou e se levantou e foi na direção da jovem.

- A espera também está matando você, não é? – perguntou e a ruiva parou de andar e assentiu.

- Podiam pelo menos mandar alguém aqui para dizer qualquer coisa. – ela falou e olhou para o corredor esperando ver alguém vindo para falar com eles.

- Concordo. – disse o rei e eles ficaram se olhando.

- Ele não me respondia, eu chamava e nada. – disse ela permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem e Thiago a abraçou.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse ele com a voz incerta. – Temos que acreditar nisso.

- Vou tentar. – sussurrou ela e eles se separaram. Minerva e Alvo se aproximaram dos dois, e a rainha olhou para o sobrinho.

- Me desculpe por isso, Thiago, eu não sei como isso aconteceu. – disse a tia e o homem deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu aceito as desculpas, só quero que os responsáveis sejam severamente punidos. – disse e a mulher balançou a cabeça.

- E serão. – garantiu e naquele momento um dos empregados do hospital apareceu trazendo um pouco de chá e biscoitos e depois se retirou. Alvo se aproximou e serviu a todos e o silêncio se apoderou da sala de espera.

Depois de meia hora a porta da sala se abre e todos olham esperançosos, mas era apenas Lorde Quim e Sawyer.

- Alguma notícia? – perguntou Quim e todos negaram.

- E vocês? – perguntou Rony para o pai que negou.

- Ainda nada, a Scotland Yard está vasculhando tudo, pedi para me mandarem informações da Suécia sobre alguma ameaça contra o príncipe. – respondeu ele preocupado.

- Não faz sentido, nunca recebemos nenhuma ameaça. – disse Alberto e o Sawyer assentiu.

- Só pedi como garantia, poderia ter chegado durante a viagem. – explicou e naquele momento o celular dele tocou e atendeu e desligou depois de trocar algumas palavras. – Nenhuma ameaça foi feita contra o príncipe ou a família real sueca. – anunciou.

- Isso não acrescenta muito, mas tira uma das linhas de investigação. – disse Quim e um agente apareceu na sala e pediu para falar com o lorde e depois de trocar algumas palavras o estranho saiu.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Thiago e o negro confirmou e foi até a televisão e a ligou.

Todos os canais de comunicação estavam noticiando o atentado e mostravam exaustivamente o momento do tiro atingindo o príncipe no peito. Os presentes na sala de espera ficaram olhando e Gina franziu a testa depois de olhar várias vezes a imagem.

- Que estranho. – disse a ruiva e todos olharam para ela.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Lilian voltando a olhar para TV.

- Parece que Harry dá um passo antes de levar o tiro. – respondeu e todos voltaram à atenção para as imagens que agora passavam em câmera lenta.

- Meu Deus. – disse Hermione colocando a mão sobre a boca. – Harry não era o alvo. – e todos ficaram pálidos e Sawyer avaliava a imagem novamente e concordou com a interpretação da jovem.

- Ela tem razão. – disse ele em seguida e depois olhou para a rainha Minerva. – O alvo era a rainha Minerva. – afirmou e Alvo abraçou a esposa a consolando.

- Então, temos os nossos primeiros suspeitos. – disse Quim pegando o celular e ligando para a agente Tonks. – Algo suspeito aconteceu hoje ai? – perguntou e ouviu a resposta. – O atentado era contra a rainha Minerva e não o príncipe. – explicou e Tonks xingou e afirmou que nada aconteceu e o lorde suspirou. – Obrigado. – e desligou e se virou para as pessoas na sala de espera. – Agente Tonks afirmou que nada de suspeito aconteceu hoje no castelo de Windsor.

- Estou por fora aqui. – disse Sawyer confuso. – Quem é agente Tonks? – e Rony deu uma explicação resumida para o pai que ficou pálido e depois olhou para rei Thiago. – Desculpe majestade, mas o príncipe não deveria ter ficado aqui na Inglaterra.

- Ele ficou para ensinar a princesa e duvido que alguém conseguiria faze-lo voltar para casa sem completar essa missão. – disse o rei e o homem assentiu.

- Estamos grampeando os telefones de Lorde Malfoy e nada sobre esse atentado foi falado. – disse Quim.

- Então, Tom e Lucio não estão envolvidos? – perguntou Alberto olhando para o lorde.

- Tudo indica que eles não estão envolvidos, mas são os primeiros suspeitos. – explicou e Minerva desligou a TV.

- Estou um pouco cansada de ver essas imagens. – disse ela se sentando suspirando.

- Querida, tudo bem? – perguntou Alvo se sentando ao lado da esposa.

- Ele levou um tiro no meu lugar, Alvo, é claro que não estou bem. – respondeu um pouco ríspida. – Era para eu estar naquela sala e não ele. – e Thiago se agachou na frente da tia e pegou nas mãos dela.

- Não sinta remorso, tia. – disse ele carinhosamente. – Harry é assim mesmo, ele viu algo e não pensou duas vezes em se colocar na sua frente.

- Por que ele fez isso? Já estou velha. – disse ela inconformada.

- Você é uma peça importante, é a rainha da Inglaterra, velha ou não, ele a protegeria porque é esse um dos deveres dos príncipes. – disse o sobrinho e ela deu um sorriso forçado e o celular de Thiago começou a tocar, ele levantou, se afastou e atendeu.

- Deve ser o primeiro-ministro. – comentou Alberto e a mãe apenas confirmou.

- Uma crise diplomática está instalada. – disse Minerva e o celular dela também tocou e com um suspiro ela atendeu.

- Não será fácil contornar isso. – disse Alvo olhando para a neta que estava encostada em uma parede afastada de todos.

- Talvez o melhor seria se o rei e a rainha der uma coletiva de imprensa afirmando a união entre os dois países, logicamente, depois de saberem da condição do príncipe Harry. – aconselhou Quim e o velho confirmou.

- O que nos resta é esperar. – disse o príncipe se afastando e indo para junto da neta. – Gina. – chamou e ela não olhou para o avô.

- Sim. – disse ela e o homem suspirou.

- Termos que ter fé, ele é um rapaz jovem e muito forte, tenho certeza que está lutando bravamente para viver. – disse ele calmamente.

- Por que ainda não vieram falar com gente? – perguntou ela desesperada e coincidentemente, as Dras. Lindbergh e Johnson entraram na sala.

- Como está meu filho? – perguntou Lilian se aproximando das médicas que estavam com a aparência cansada.

- Conseguimos há alguns minutos estabilizar o sangramento. – disse Kristina. – Não foi muito fácil, porque a bala atingiu vários vasos sanguíneos.

- Vocês já retiraram a bala? – perguntou Thiago e elas negaram.

- Ainda não, estamos fazendo uns raios-X para ver exatamente onde a bala está alojada, nesse momento priorizamos estabiliza-lo para depois pensar em tirar a bala. – explicou Beatrice. – O príncipe está tomando sangue nesse momento para estar mais forte para uma possível cirurgia.

- Ele ainda corre risco de vida? – perguntou Alberto preocupado com o irmão.

- Sim, ele continua inconsciente, esperamos que acorde depois de algumas bolsas de sangue. – disse Lindbergh e um enfermeiro apareceu e entregou um envelope para a Dra. Johnson que retirou os raios-X e começou a analisa-lo e depois passou para a outra médica.

- É do Harry? – perguntou Lilian e elas confirmaram.

- A bala está alojada em um lugar muito ruim, mas é possível tirá-la, porém vai ser uma cirurgia de alto risco. – explicou Kristina.

- Quais os riscos? – perguntou o rei.

- O príncipe está bem fraco, vamos avalia-lo depois da reposição de sangue. O risco maior está na posição da bala que parou próxima a uma das vertebras, pelo o raio-X não dá para saber se ouve alguma lesão na coluna, vamos ver apenas durante a cirurgia. – respondeu Beatrice calmamente.

- E se tiver uma lesão na coluna? – perguntou Lilian.

- Dependendo da gravidade da lesão e na altura em que a bala se encontra, a pior das hipóteses é que o príncipe fique paralítico nos membros inferiores. – respondeu Kristina e todos ficaram surpresos.

- Então ele não vai nunca mais andar? – questionou Alberto.

- Pode ser que ele volte a andar e pode ser que não, tudo vai depender da gravidade da lesão, se a bala tiver rompido a medula espinhal, dificilmente ele voltará a andar. – explicou Beatrice e novamente um enfermeiro apareceu e entregou outro envelope para a médica que abriu e depois de analisar entregou para a colega que deu uma olhada.

- Então? – perguntou Gina pela primeira vez desde que as médicas chegaram.

- É os exames completares que pedimos para a cirurgia, o príncipe tem uma saúde muito boa, se não fosse a perda de sangue já poderíamos começar a cirurgia. – disse Beatrice.

- Qual serão os próximos passos? – perguntou a jovem ruiva.

- O príncipe ficará em observação até amanhã; se os exames de sangue melhorarem vamos fazer a cirurgia para a retirada da bala. – respondeu Kristina.

- Dra. Lindbergh ficará aqui para acompanhar a cirurgia e eu mesma irei fazer o procedimento no príncipe. – garantiu Beatrice.

- A Dra. Johnson é uma das melhores cirurgiãs do mundo, podem ficar tranquilos que o príncipe estará em ótimas mãos. – explicou Kristina e todos assentiram.

- Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou Lilian e as duas médicas se olharam.

- Estamos o transferindo para uma sala privada de terapia intensiva, ele ainda está muito fraco e inconsciente; vocês poderão vê-lo através do vidro, não aconselho ninguém entrar no quarto para evitarmos o risco de infecção. – respondeu Beatrice e Kristina concordou.

- Nem se nós usarmos uma roupa especial? – perguntou Thiago aflito para tocar no filho e novamente elas se olharam.

- Ok, mas apenas duas pessoas. – disse a inglesa e os pais do príncipe suspiraram aliviados. – Os outros terão que apenas olhar pelo vidro. – e todos assentiram.

- Vocês já soltaram algum boletim médico? – perguntou Quim e elas negaram.

- Ainda não, não podemos dar nenhuma informação sem autorização da família. – disse Beatrice e olhou para a família do jovem.

- Pode informa-los, isso vai deixar todos mais tranquilos, inclusive o povo sueco. – disse o rei e ela assentiu.

- Irei fazer isso agora mesmo, a Dra. Lindbergh irá acompanha-los até o quarto do príncipe e vai explicar o procedimento para quem for entrar no quarto. – explicou a inglesa e depois saiu.

- Venham comigo. – disse Kristina os levando até a porta do quarto e na parede tinha um enorme vidro e todos ficaram olhando para o Harry que estava ligado em vários aparelhos e em uma bolsa de sangue. – Não é algo muito bonito de se ver, mas só assim conseguimos monitorar todos os sinais vitais dele. – explicou a médica. – Quem irá entrar? – perguntou e Thiago e Lilian se manifestaram e a doutora pediu que a acompanhasse para colocar as roupas apropriadas. Quim e Sawyer foram os primeiros a se afastarem, seguidos de Hermione, Rony, Luna e Neville, e depois foi a vez de Minerva e Alvo, sobrando apenas Alberto, Rebecca e Gina.

- Estarei esperando na sala de espera. – sussurrou Rebecca no ouvido do noivo que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- É tão estranho vê-lo assim. – comentou o príncipe depois que a noiva saiu.

- Muito mesmo, acho que já tinha imaginado qualquer pessoa nessa situação, menos ele. – disse Gina encostando as mãos no vidro.

- Ele estava tão feliz. – disse Alberto e a ruiva o olhou com curiosidade. – Nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz em toda a vida dele. Você fez muito bem a ele.

- Ele também fez muito bem a mim. – disse ela e o príncipe sorriu.

- Vocês ficam muito bem juntos, é uma pena que precisam esconder isso da imprensa. – comentou e ela suspirou.

- Eu queria ter contado para todo mundo, mas ele me disse que era perigoso, os lordes podem mudar o alvo. – explicou.

- Acho que papai vai querer transferi-lo para a Suécia assim que possível. – comentou e ela se arrepiou.

- Eu entendo. – disse ela com um fio de voz e Alberto suspirou.

- Desculpe, não devia ter tocado nesse assunto. – disse ele envergonhado e Thiago, Lilian e a Dra. Lindbergh voltaram e depois entraram no quarto.

- Ele ainda está inconsciente, mas vocês podem tocá-lo e conversar com ele, alguns estudos afirmam que os pacientes inconscientes podem reconhecer a voz de uma pessoa próxima. – disse a médica e ela ficou no canto da sala e os pais se aproximaram e cada um pegou em uma das mãos do filho, eles ficaram alguns minutos apenas olhando para o rosto pálido do jovem.

- Ei, campeão, que susto está nos dando. – disse Thiago baixinho acariciando o rosto do príncipe. – Sabemos que você fez isso para proteger a rainha Minerva, não esperava nada diferente vindo de você. – lágrimas caiam dos olhos do homem e da esposa. – Queria saber exatamente o que você viu. – e não falou mais nada porque o choro não permitia.

- Meu pequeno. – disse Lilian deixando que as lágrimas caíssem. – Sempre se metendo em confusão e me deixando preocupada. – ela respirou profundamente para se acalmar. – Você é um herói, meu pequeno herói. – disse e novamente caiu no choro. Dra. Kristina Lindbergh se manteve afastada, mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas depois de ouvir os pais falando com o filho inconsciente, ela sabia que precisa tirá-los do quarto em breve.

- Desculpe majestades. – disse ela calmamente. – Mas precisamos sair e deixar o príncipe descansar. – os dois apenas assentiram sem olhar para a médica e beijaram a testa do filho e saíram juntamente com a doutora e foram abraçados por Alberto e Gina, e os quatro olharam para o quarto.

- Quando irão fazer a cirurgia? – perguntou o rei sem olhar para a médica.

- Iremos repetir os exames de sangue hoje à noite, se tiver uma melhora, vamos fazer a cirurgia, se não, vamos esperar até amanhã. – respondeu ela e depois suspirou. – Eu os aconselho a irem para o palácio, qualquer mudança nós vamos avisar, não tem nenhum sentido para ficarem aqui. – e os pais negaram veementes.

- Pai, a doutora tem razão, não podemos fazer nada e precisamos descansar. – interveio Alberto e o rei assentiu e abraçou a esposa e foram para a sala de espera deixando apenas Gina que continuava olhando para o corpo do amado e a médica estranhou a atitude da jovem.

- Princesa, meu conselho se estende a você também. – disse ela pacientemente.

- Não posso deixa-lo. – confessou e a mulher se surpreendeu.

- Pensei que vocês fossem apenas amigos. – comentou e a jovem olhou para a médica e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Nós mantemos o nosso relacionamento bem longe da imprensa por motivos de segurança. – explicou a jovem voltando a olhar para dentro do quarto. – Por favor, não conte a ninguém, somente as nossas famílias e os amigos mais íntimos sabem disso. – pediu sem olhar para a mulher.

- Seu segredo está guardado comigo. – disse a médica e começou a caminhar e depois de alguns passos parou e voltou. – Venha comigo, princesa Gina. – disse e a jovem a olhou e franziu a testa.

- Para onde? – perguntou e Kristina deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Estou abrindo uma exceção, você poderá entrar no quarto. – respondeu e um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto da princesa e as duas entraram em uma sala e a jovem se paramentou e depois entrou no quarto de Harry.

- Você não vai entrar? – perguntou ela olhando para a médica que negou.

- Desta vez não, ficarei observando tudo aqui do lado de fora. – disse e fechou a porta. Gina se aproximou do príncipe e pegou em uma das mãos dele e começou a acariciar o rosto.

- Oi amor. – disse ela baixinho. – Eu não sei o que falar com você, é tudo tão estranho, ver você assim, deitado nesta cama, completamente desacordado. – lágrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos. – Queria ouvir sua voz agora, uma crise diplomática estourou e eu tenho certeza que você saberia como contornar essa situação, estou completamente perdida, não sei o que fazer para ajudar. – algumas lágrimas caíram. – Vão fazer uma cirurgia em você hoje ou amanhã para tirarem a bala, pode ser que fique paralítico, mas, independente do que acontecer, eu vou estar sempre do seu lado. – e naquele momento ela ouve uma batida no vidro e Kristina acena que terminou o seu tempo, ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente e se aproxima e dá um beijo no namorado e se afasta e quando pega na maçaneta da porta, escuta um sussurro.

- Gina. – sussurrou Harry abrindo os olhos.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Fim do mistério e um capítulo um pouco maior. O próximo virá em breve. Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjos**__****__****__****__****__******"**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Mais um capítulo e para não perder o costume, lembro que**__****__****__****__****__**: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_- Gina – sussurrou Harry abrindo os olhos._

A princesa virou o pescoço rapidamente e abriu um sorriso quando viu que o moreno olhava um pouco confuso e ela se aproximou e pegou em uma das mãos e a Dra. Lindbergh entrou no quarto e começou a verificar os sinais vitais do príncipe.

- Bem vindo de volta, príncipe Harry. – disse a médica e o jovem deu um sorriso forçado e depois fez uma careta. – Sente alguma dor? – perguntou.

- No peito. – disse ele fracamente e a médica foi até um armário e pegou uma bolsa e conectou ao príncipe.

- Isso vai fazer a dor passar. – informou e continuou a avalia-lo e apertou a perna do príncipe. – Sente isso? – perguntou e o moreno assentiu.

- Por que está apertando a minha perna? – questionou e a médica deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – devolveu a pergunta e ele negou e fechou os olhos tentando lembrar.

- Nós estávamos aqui para o lançamento do programa de cooperação entre os dois hospitais. – disse Gina e Harry abriu os olhos.

- Sim, a última coisa que eu lembro era subir ao palco e depois nada. – disse ele e as duas mulheres se olharam.

- Durante o descerramento da placa, você foi baleado no peito. – informou Kristina e o jovem arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Nós te estabilizamos e tivermos que repor o seu sangue, vamos fazer uma cirurgia para retirar a bala que ainda está alojada próxima a sua coluna. Está com sorte, príncipe, o fato de sentir a perna é um indicativo que não houve lesão na coluna.

- Que bom. – disse Gina olhando para médica que confirmou.

- Irei avisar a Dra. Johnson que você acordou e provavelmente iremos fazer mais uma bateria de exames e se tudo estiver normal, iremos para a cirurgia. – disse a médica saindo do quarto deixando o casal.

- Eu não me lembro. – disse Harry assim que a ruiva o olhou.

- Tudo bem, amor, logo você irá se lembrar. – consolou acariciando os cabelos dele. – Talvez eu possa te ajudar contando o que sabemos até agora. – disse ela se sentando na beirada da cama dele e contou tudo para ele.

- Então eu não era o alvo? – perguntou e ela confirmou e ele fechou os olhos e as lembranças foram aparecendo e abriu os olhos suspirando.

- Assim que entrei no palco tive um sentimento ruim, eu olhei para todos os lados procurando pelo o que podia estar me deixando tão inquieto, mas não vi nada anormal. – disse ele com a voz fraca. – Quando a gente se posicionou para tirar o pano da placa, eu olhei para cima e vi um atirador em posição de ataque, então eu dei um passo para o lado e depois veio o tiro e não me lembro de mais nada. – e ela deu um sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que logo saberemos quem foram os responsáveis por esse atentado. – disse e ele franziu a testa.

- Imagino que os Lordes Riddle e Malfoy sejam os principais suspeitos. – disse e ela assentiu.

- Porém nenhuma ligação feita por eles indica o envolvimento deles neste caso. – ela falou.

- Como sabe? – perguntou curioso.

- Quim ligou para a agente Tonks que confirmou que nenhuma ligação foi feita para Lucio falando sobre isso e o mesmo aconteceu com Tom. – respondeu calmamente.

- É estranho, mas os dois são os únicos que chegaram a ameaçar a rainha. Normalmente, é feito uma ameaça antes dos atentados, isso é muito fora do comum. – disse Harry tentando se sentar, mas desistiu quando sentiu dor.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – disse a princesa o ajudando. – Como sabe disso tudo? – perguntou assim que ele estava sentado e confortável.

- Tenho formação militar, amor, sou Marechal do Exército Sueco e fiz um estágio sobre terroristas nos Estados Unidos depois do atentado de onze de setembro, posso te garantir que isso não foi feito por nenhum grupo terrorista, se fosse já teriam reivindicado. – explicou calmamente.

- O que você acha? – questionou.

- Não tenho ideia. – disse ele e ela sorriu.

- Nem um palpite? – perguntou divertidamente e ele assentiu.

- Talvez. – respondeu enigmaticamente.

- Seus palpites estão certos na maioria das vezes. – comentou Gina e ele sorriu.

- Acho que os nossos principais suspeitos são os verdadeiros culpados. – disse ele com convicção.

- Mas como? Eles estão sendo monitorados por 24 horas. – disse a princesa.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu acho que eles conseguiram nos enganar de alguma forma, talvez com números de celular com nomes diferentes e então poderiam se comunicar sem que nós soubéssemos. – disse ele dando de ombros. – É uma possibilidade e somente lorde Lucio é monitorado 24 horas no dia, porém lorde Tom é a cabeça do grupo, ele pode muito bem ter contratado alguém para fazer isso sem o conhecimento de Malfoy.

- Você acha que nós erramos em colocar agentes atrás apenas de lorde Malfoy? – perguntou Gina e ele negou.

- Lembre-se que eu estava naquela sala, na época, achei que seria o necessário, mas esse atentado indica que nós erramos neste ponto, lorde Riddle parece ser mais experto do que imaginávamos. – disse ele pensativo.

- Então, você acha que devemos colocar agentes atrás de Tom, também. – disse a princesa e ele confirmou.

- Acho, e precisa descobrir quem era o atirador, posso dizer que é um profissional, atirar da distância que ele estava somente para profissionais. – disse com convicção e ela assentiu e naquele momento as médicas Kristina e Beatrice entraram no quarto interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

- É muito bom vê-lo acordado, príncipe Harry. – disse Beatrice e o jovem apenas sorriu. – Uma boa notícia para ser dado durante a coletiva que teremos daqui a pouco.

- Pensei que vocês já tinham dado uma coletiva. – disse o jovem e a médica negou.

- Estávamos muito ocupadas cuidando de você. – explicou Dra. Johnson – Dra. Lindbergh disse que você tem os reflexos nas pernas, algo mais que está sentindo, uma dor ou dormência, qualquer coisa? – perguntou.

- Só quando eu me mexo que sinto uma dor aqui no peito. – ele respondeu e inconscientemente colocou a mão sobre o curativo.

- Esse incômodo ficará por um tempo, mesmo depois da cirurgia, mas ela diminuirá, precisa ter paciência. – explicou Kristina e o jovem assentiu.

- Quando vou fazer a cirurgia? – perguntou ficando um pouco preocupado.

- Vamos coletar um pouco do seu sangue e, quando os resultados dos exames saírem, vamos marcar a cirurgia. – respondeu Beatrice se aproximando e pegando uma agulha para coletar o sangue.

- Quanto tempo para ter os resultados? – perguntou Gina.

- Entre uma hora a duas horas. – respondeu Kristina observando o trabalho da colega.

- E depois da cirurgia, quanto tempo eu ficarei aqui no hospital? – perguntou o príncipe um pouco irritado por ficar no hospital.

- Uns dois dias ou mais, vai depender de sua recuperação. – explicou Beatrice colocando um pequeno curativo onde tirou o sangue e o jovem suspirou impaciente.

- Odeio hospitais. – disse ele e as médicas sorriram.

- A maioria dos pacientes concorda com você, Alteza. – disse Kristina. – Uma vez que dermos alta, você precisará ficar uma semana em repouso, sem muitos exercícios físicos.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele conformado e as duas médicas saíram deixando os jovens sozinhos. – Eu juro que quando o responsável por isso for descoberto, vou mata-lo. – e a princesa sorriu.

- São apenas alguns dias, tudo vai ficar bem. – disse ela e se levantou. – Eu preciso ir e falar com o Quim sobre as suas sugestões. – e Harry pega no braço para detê-la.

- Faz um favor para mim? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

- Peça que alguém me traga algumas folhas de papel e uma caneta. – pediu e ela franziu a testa.

- Algum motivo especial? – perguntou confusa.

- Não, só queria ter alguma coisa para fazer durante as próximas horas. – disse ele escondendo o verdadeiro motivo.

- Tudo bem, vou pedir para alguém trazer para você. – disse ela – Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou e ele negou e ela saiu do quarto deixando o príncipe sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Gina tirou as roupas especiais e foi para a sala de espera e viu que apenas estava o rei Thiago sentado em um dos sofás.

- Encontrou com as médicas? – perguntou ele assim que ela se aproximou.

- Sim, a Dra. Lindbergh me deixou entrar no quarto depois que vocês saíram, estava com ele até agora a pouco. – disse e o rei sorriu.

- Como ele está? – questionou.

- Um pouco fraco, mas bem. – respondeu e uma enfermeira entrou na sala de espera.

- Estão precisando de algo? – perguntou ela e Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Príncipe Harry gostaria de algumas folhas de papel e uma caneta. – disse a princesa e a enfermeira foi até um balcão e pegou o que foi solicitado e levou até o quarto do paciente.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Thiago confuso e ela deu de ombros.

- Ele disse que era para se distrair enquanto espera pelos resultados dos exames. – respondeu ela e a enfermeira voltou e depois saiu da sala.

- Ele se lembra do atentado? – questionou o rei.

- No começo não, mas acabou lembrando depois que eu contei o que tinha acontecido. – ela suspirou. – Ele viu o atirador pouco antes de receber o tiro, foi por isso que deu um passo. Ele foi muito contundente de que era um profissional. – disse e homem suspirou e pegou o celular e ligou para Sawyer.

- Harry disse que viu o atirador e que era um profissional. – disse ele e ouviu alguma coisa. – Ele tem certeza disso. – e novamente ouviu a fala do segurança. – Eu sei, Sawyer, mas não podemos transferi-lo agora, eu perguntei para as médicas, teremos que garantir a segurança dele aqui por enquanto. – Gina se levantou e tentou esconder sua surpresa e a tristeza que invadiam o seu coração quando ouviu que o namorado seria transferido para a Suécia. – Eu ligo se algo mudar. – e o rei desligou o celular e respirou profundamente.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou a princesa com voz firme sem evidenciar que estava apreensiva.

- Foram para o palácio de Buckingham, lorde Quim já estava ficando maluco com a nossa estada aqui. – respondeu e ela assentiu.

- Eu preciso falar com Quim. – disse ela e o rei entregou o celular para ela que começou a discar e depois do primeiro toque foi atendida. – Quim, sou eu Gina. Falei com Harry há alguns minutos, ele tem certeza que isso não foi feito por um grupo de terroristas. – e ouviu o lorde perguntar. – Ele sabe por que fez um estágio nos Estados Unidos sobre terroristas, nenhum grupo ataca sem ameaçar antes e se fosse, já teriam reivindicado a autoria. – respondeu ela repetindo a explicação do namorado. – Escuta, Harry tem um palpite sobre os verdadeiros responsáveis. – e o lorde perguntou. – Ele suspeita de lordes Tom e Lucio. – e o negro falou. – Eu sei Quim, eu sei que você ligou para a agente Tonks, mas e se Tom contratou algum atirador profissional sem informar a Lucio? – cogitou ela e Quim ficou calado e depois soltou um xingamento. – Quim, precisamos colocar um agente atrás do Lorde Tom e descobrir quem era o atirador, Harry disse que era um profissional. – ele disse mais algumas palavras. – Tem mais uma coisa. – disse ela antes que o lorde desligasse. – Eles podem estar nos enganando, pode ser que tenham números de celulares com outros nomes e então não seriam monitorados. – e novamente ela ouviu um xingamento. – Acho que era isso. De nada. – e desligou e devolveu para o Thiago que estava abismado com a capacidade do filho.

- Estou surpreso. – comentou o rei e ela sorriu.

- Harry é um ótimo estrategista e é muito observador. – disse a princesa se sentando ao lado do sogro.

- Os chefes de estado dos outros países o chamam de implacável. – disse Thiago e os dois riram e ficaram conversando até que as médicas Kristina e Beatrice chegam trazendo os resultados dos exames e pede para eles as acompanharem para o quarto do príncipe. Os quatro entram e o jovem ficou surpreso.

- Uau, uma grande comitiva. – disse Harry alegremente dobrando os papéis que estava escrevendo.

- É muito bom te ver, filho. – disse o rei se aproximando do filho e depositando um beijo na testa dele.

- É bom te ver também, papai. – disse o príncipe e olhou para as médicas. – Então, o que dizem os exames? – perguntou vendo o envelope na mão de Beatrice.

- Seus exames estão normais, a transfusão que fizemos já melhorou seus índices, vamos fazer sua cirurgia amanhã pela manhã. – anunciou Dra. Johnson. – A previsão é que dure, em torno de quatro a cinco horas. – e o jovem sorriu e assentiu.

- Eu irei acompanhar todo procedimento cirúrgico, a intenção é começar às nove horas da manhã, você será levado para o centro cirúrgico e então iremos te dar anestesia geral e depois de terminada a cirurgia, iremos te trazer para esse quarto e você deverá acordar de uma ou duas horas depois. – explicou Dra. Lindbergh.

- Poderemos ficar aqui com ele? – perguntou Thiago e as duas confirmaram.

- Sim, iremos avisá-los quando ele vier para o quarto. – disse Beatrice. – Uma pessoa poderá passar a noite aqui com o príncipe. – e o rei assentiu e as duas se despediram e saíram do quarto.

- Irei avisar sua mãe, ela vai querer ficar com você. – disse Thiago saindo para telefonar e o jovem sorriu para a namorada que não correspondeu.

- O que foi? – perguntou ficando preocupado.

- Só estou apreensiva sobre a cirurgia. – respondeu ela rapidamente e ele franziu a testa.

- Saiba que você que não consegue mentir para mim, me conte o verdadeiro motivo. – disse ele e ela suspirou.

- Não vou te preocupar com isso, esqueça Harry. – disse ela tentando escapar do assunto.

- Agora que eu vou ficar preocupado. – argumentou o príncipe.

- Por favor, Harry, você vai fazer uma cirurgia amanhã, não fique preocupado comigo é uma coisa boba. – disse a princesa e foi salva pela volta de Thiago.

- Sua mãe ficará com você aqui essa noite e amanhã estaremos todos aqui quando acordar. – informou e o jovem sorriu.

- Bom, eu vou indo, te vejo amanhã. – disse a ruiva se aproximando do namorado dando um beijo rápido nele e depois se despediu do sogro e saiu do quarto.

- Gina estava estranha. – comentou o jovem olhando para o pai.

- Ela deve estar apreensiva por causa da cirurgia, é normal. – disse Thiago sentando na poltrona próxima da cama do filho que tentava descobrir o verdadeiro motivo para as atitudes da namorada. – O que estava escrevendo? – perguntou o pai tirando o Harry do seu devaneio.

- Nada de importante, pai. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Só alguns pensamentos, nada de mais. – completou e os dois continuaram a conversar sobre amenidades.

* * *

Gina entrou na limusine e não conseguiu segurar mais o choro, ela sabia que um dia ele teria que voltar, mas nunca pensou que seria tão rápido. Alberto já tinha comentado que o rei Thiago iria querer transferi-lo para a Suécia, mas antes era apenas uma especulação, agora ela tinha a certeza.

Quando o motorista parou em frente da porta do palácio, ela abriu a porta sem esperar por um dos guardas e foi direto para o seu quarto e nem percebeu que tinha passado pelo avô que tinha perguntado o que tinha acontecido.

Alvo foi até o quarto da neta e bateu na porta, mas não teve resposta e resolveu entrar mesmo assim e a encontrou jogada na cama chorando e ele suspirou, fechou a porta e se sentou na cama e acariciou a cabeça da jovem.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – perguntou depois que ela tinha se acalmado.

- Ele vai embora, vô. – disse ela se sentando ao lado avô e permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem ainda mais.

- Harry está hospitalizado e fará uma cirurgia amanhã, duvido que ele possa ir embora. – disse ele calmamente e ela suspirou.

- Rei Thiago quer o transferir para Suécia assim que as médicas autorizarem. – informou e o avô franziu a testa.

- Thiago não comentou nada sobre isso. – disse ele ainda pensativo.

- Se as médicas tivessem liberado, eles estariam o levando hoje. – disse colocando o rosto nas mãos.

- Gina, filha, sabíamos que um dia ele teria que voltar para a Suécia. – disse Alvo tentando consolar a neta.

- Eu não estou preparada para me separar dele, vô. – admitiu. – Tenho me falado todos os dias isso, mas não é o suficiente. – e ela olhou com olhos marejados para o velho.

- Nunca estamos preparados para se separar da pessoa que amamos. – disse ele com sabedoria. – Não consigo imaginar o que você está sentindo. – e ela franziu a testa confusa. – Quando eu conheci sua avó, ela já era rainha, nos apaixonamos e ela me pediu em casamento e, desde então, fiquei na Inglaterra, voltei para Suécia apenas para pegar as minhas coisas e depois apenas em viagens. – ele respirou profundamente. – Eu e sua avó éramos mais velhos e experientes, mas você e Harry são adolescentes que carregam um peso muito grande por serem quem são. – e passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela. – Eu sei que vocês se amam e se isso for muito forte, não é a distância que irá diminuir o que sentem um pelo outro. – e ela deu um sorriso forçado.

- Com ele no hospital vamos ficar pouco um com outro. – disse ela respirando profundamente. – Não tenho moral nenhuma para chegar e falar que eu vou ficar com ele, isso é o direito da família dele e quando melhorar ele vai voltar para a Suécia. Tenho medo de chegar um dia no hospital e descobrir que ele foi e nem terei a chance de me despedir. – e novas lágrimas caíram dos olhos da princesa.

- Duvido que Harry permita ser levado para a Suécia sem se despedir de você. – disse Alvo com convicção e Quim bateu na porta do quarto e entrou assim que foi autorizado.

- Desculpem interromper, mas a rainha Minerva quer conversar com vocês no gabinete real. – disse o lorde; e avô e neta assentiram e foram ao encontro da rainha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a princesa assim que entraram.

- Uma crise diplomática estourou, acabei de receber uma ligação do primeiro-ministro sueco exigindo saber exatamente o que aconteceu. – informou Minerva se sentando em uma das poltronas e olhou para a neta. – Thiago acabou de me ligar dizendo que ele e a família irão voltar para a Suécia assim que Harry receber autorização médica para ser transferido para um hospital de lá. – e a princesa olhou para a mesa de reunião. – Os laços que tinham com a Suécia estão ruindo, vamos precisar trabalhar muito para não deixar que arrebentem de vez. – Alvo assentiu e Gina balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. – Tentarei falar com Thiago e Lilian antes de irem, gostaria que estivesse comigo, Alvo. – disse olhando para o marido que confirmou. – Gina, eu quero que converse com Alberto e explique a situação. – ela suspirou. – Tudo seria diferente se Harry não tivesse entrado na minha frente. Amanhã irei visita-lo antes da cirurgia, por enquanto não vamos envolvê-lo, a última coisa que ele precisa é se preocupar com uma crise diplomática. – os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e começaram a conversar sobre as estratégias que usariam para não perderem a ajuda da Suécia.

* * *

Rony, Neville, Hermione e Luna estavam sentados nos jardins conversando sobre o atentado.

- Nosso pai acabou de falar que iremos voltar para a Suécia assim que Harry for autorizado pelos médicos para uma transferência para um hospital de lá. – informou Neville e as duas ficaram surpresas.

- Será que Gina já sabe? – perguntou Luna olhando para a amiga que deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente não. – disse Rony. – Só que uma crise diplomática vai estourar; a relação entre os dois países vai ficar abalada. – e viu que as meninas estavam confusas. – Um membro da família real sueca foi baleado em praça pública, a Inglaterra era a responsável pela segurança, isso nunca poderia ter acontecido e pode ter certeza que a imprensa sueca vai ficar pressionando até descobrirem os autores desse atentado, e duvido que eles vão engolir a história de que o Harry se colocou na frente da rainha, por mais que seja verdade. – completou e o irmão concordou.

- Acho que a Rainha Minerva vai tentar resolver esse problema antes da nossa volta para a Suécia. – disse Nev e os três concordaram.

- E o Harry? Será que ele sabe sobre a transferência? – perguntou Hermione olhando para os irmãos que deram de ombros. – Por que eu duvido que ele vá permitir que isso aconteça sem antes pegarem os responsáveis pelo atentado.

- Existe essa possibilidade, a questão é: o rei Thiago vai permitir? – cogitou Rony.

- Não seria a primeira vez que o Harry bateria de frente com o pai. – disse Luna.

- Ele não pode ir contra uma decisão do rei, Harry será obrigado a aceitar. É a hierarquia. – lembrou Neville.

- É uma pena, porque eu estava adorando ficar aqui. – disse Rony olhando diretamente para Hermione que corou.

- Não só você, irmão. – disse Neville olhando para Luna e os dois casais resolveram dar uma volta.

* * *

_Naquela noite, na Mansão Riddle..._

Lucio Malfoy tinha acabado de estacionar seu carro em frente da mansão, tinha sido muito difícil despistar os agentes Tonks e Moody, ele saiu do carro e foi recebido pelo anfitrião e que logo o encaminhou para a sala de estar.

- Imagino que tenha visto o fracasso do nosso plano hoje. – comentou Tom entregando um copo com uísque para o convidado.

- Sim, mestre, eu acompanhei a cobertura pela TV. O que deu errado? – perguntou Lucio tomando um gole.

- Confiei na pessoa errada. – disse Tom também tomando um gole do seu uísque. – Apesar de Pettigrew ter falado que o príncipe Harry entrou na frente no momento do tiro, o que eu confirmei revendo as imagens, mas perdemos o nosso atirador, não pretendo usá-lo, além de que ele está fugindo do país nesse momento.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Você tinha comentado que teríamos que mudar o alvo. – disse o loiro e Riddle confirmou.

- Fiquei pensando em um novo plano, mas quero que seja executado em um dia específico. – disse enigmático e tomou mais um gole. – Nós iremos matar o príncipe Arthur, mas faremos que pareça um acidente. – e começou a explicar o plano para o loiro que sorria.

- É um ótimo plano, mestre. – disse Lucio. – E em qual dia executaremos? – perguntou e o outro Lorde deu um sorriso diabólico e respondeu e os dois começaram a rir.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, espero pelas reviews e agradeço as que recebi no outro capítulo. Bjos**__****__****__****__****__******"**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: Estou de volta, depois de um bom tempo. mas venho com um capítulo um pouco maior para compensar. E vou aproveitar para responder as reviews, algo que não fiz até hoje porque eu entrava rapidinho apenas para publicar o capítulo, mas prometo que, a partir de agora responderei a todas. Então, vamos lá:**_

**Isinha Weasley Potter: Vou responder apenas a sua última review. Também espero que minha mente não separe Harry e Gina. Tudo indica que o Arthur corre um perigo maior, como Harry tinha dito anteriormente. Agora se o plano maligno vai dar certo ou não, não posso dizer, só nos próximos capítulos para descobrirmos. Obrigada por acompanhar.**

**Gessica Silva: Logo você saberá o que significa os papéis escritos pelo Harry e ainda não sei se ele volta ou não para Suécia. A mesma coisa eu digo sobre o futuro do Arthur e da Molly. Eu costumo postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, não tem um dia específico, mas estou pensando muito em ter uma rotina de publicação, porém sempre atualizo uma vez por semana. Obrigada por acompanhar.**

**Veronica Blake: Está ai a continuação, ainda não tenho respostas para nenhuma das suas perguntas e mesmo que tivesse não poderia responder para não perder a graça da história. Obrigada por acompanhar.**

***As reviews enviadas por: Shakinha; Sora Black; BlackandWhiteGirl; Thamis Rates e HGPotter14. Já foram respondidas no decorrer da história até agora. E obrigada por acompanharem.**

**Fim das respostas então vamos para o capítulo.**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**E lembro que**__****__****__****__****__**: ****As tradições dos países retratados aqui são invenção da cabeça da autora. Logicamente, que os personagens do universo de Harry Potter não são meus... - ****Uma boa leitura para todos."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Harry teve uma noite muito conturbada, sua preocupação era com Gina e forma como ela saiu do hospital. A princesa não tinha vindo mais vê-lo, Alberto informou que ela estava ocupada tentando acalmar os ânimos entre os dois países, algo que o moreno sabia que aconteceria, foi avisado pelo seu pai na conversa que tiveram no dia anterior ao atentado.

Ele olhou para o relógio na parede e viu que marcava duas horas da manhã e viu que sua mãe estava dormindo no quarto e com um pouco de esforço se sentou e ligou a luminária e pegou os papeis que vinha escrevendo e leu, pela décima vez, a carta que tinha escrito, sua decisão tinha sido tomada, não havia volta.

Harry respirou fundo e pegou o envelope oficial que seu irmão tinha trazido a seu pedido e colocou, cuidadosamente, a carta e colocou o envelope no criado ao lado da cama, antes da cirurgia iria entrega-la para o pai, e então fechou os olhos e tentou dormir novamente, mas abriu os olhos quando ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto e viu que era a Rainha Minerva.

- Desculpe incomoda-lo, Harry, mas eu vi a luz acesa e presumi que estaria acordado. – disse a senhora dando um pequeno sorriso que ele retribuiu.

- Estou sem sono, acho que é a preocupação com a cirurgia. – explicou o jovem e ela se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Tirando esse nervosismo e a dor que sinto quando me movimento, estou muito bem. – respondeu calmamente.

- Isso é muito bom, fiquei muito feliz quando recebi a notícia que a bala não lesionou a sua coluna. – ela comentou e depois suspirou. – Tenho que te agradecer por ter dado aquele passo, salvou a minha vida, Harry; obrigada por isso.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu só fiz o que achei certo. – disse o príncipe. – Aquele tiro a mataria.

- E poderia ter te matado. – ela lembrou. – Harry; já estou velha e vivi muitos anos, você mal começou a viver, se o pior tivesse acontecido eu não te perdoaria e muito menos a mim.

- Mas o pior não aconteceu, tia, estou aqui e vou ficar bem. – disse ele pegando em uma das mãos da senhora que deu um pequeno aperto. – Imagino que tenha sido um dia muito difícil. – comentou e ela confirmou.

- Recebi uma ligação do primeiro-ministro sueco, não foi uma conversa muito amigável. – disse e ele forçou um sorriso. – Tenho uma reunião marcada com seus pais amanhã à noite e Gina se encontrou com Alberto a tarde e explicou a situação.

- Ele me contou quando veio me ver. – disse e suspirou. – Eu não culpo a Inglaterra por nada, isso poderia acontecer em qualquer lugar no mundo, com seguranças a mais ou a menos, isso ia acontecer. – e a rainha sorriu pela primeira vez no dia.

- É bom ouvir isso. – disse e olhou nos olhos do sobrinho-neto. – Gina parecia um pouco triste depois de voltar do hospital. – comentou e ele desviou o olhar.

- Eu sei, mas ela não quis me dizer o que estava acontecendo. – disse ele um pouco irritado com esse silêncio da namorada.

- Alvo conversou com ela assim que chegou, eu sei o motivo, mas não acho que devo falar, não sei quanto você sabe sobre os planos de seu pai. – disse Minerva e o jovem respirou fundo.

- Meus pais não disseram nada, mas Alberto não resiste a mim, ele me falou que meu pai queria ter me transferido para a Suécia, mas as médicas desaconselharam, porém, quando elas autorizarem, ele quer fazer a transferência. – disse ele sério e magoado.

- Me parece que você não está concordando muito com isso. – ela comentou avaliando a expressão do sobrinho.

- Está certa, tia, não concordo nem um pouco com isso, mas já estou tomando uma atitude para resolver esse impasse. – ele disse e ela ficou apreensiva.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou a rainha e o jovem pegou o envelope e entregou para ela.

- Leia. – disse e Minerva pegou a carta e foi arregalando os olhos enquanto ia lendo.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou devolvendo o envelope para o jovem que assentiu.

- Tenho, só não sei como entregar isso para o meu pai. – disse dando de ombros.

- Por que está tomando essa decisão? – perguntou curiosa e ele disse o motivo e a rainha Minerva sorriu. – Entendo, preciso ir e deixar que você descanse, estarei aqui depois da cirurgia. – e ela se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando o jovem com seus pensamentos.

O dia amanheceu rapidamente, Harry tinha conseguido voltar a dormir por volta das cinco da manhã e foi acordado carinhosamente pela mãe.

- Bom dia querido. – disse ela acariciando sua cabeça e ele sorriu.

- Bom dia mãe. – cumprimentou e se sentou na cama.

- As Dras. Lindbergh e Johnson vieram para avisar que em uma hora virão te buscar para a cirurgia. – disse ela um pouco preocupada e ele deu um aperto na mão dela.

- Não estou com medo, mãe, confio nas médicas, ficarei bem no final. – consolou e Thiago e Alberto entraram no quarto e cumprimentaram os dois.

- Preparado? – perguntou o irmão mais velho e o jovem assentiu.

- Quero acabar logo com isso. – disse Harry e pai sorriu.

- Assim podemos voltar mais rápido para casa. – disse o rei; e Alberto e Lilian se olharam e Harry franziu a testa.

- Pelo jeito vocês estão bem afoitos para voltar para a Suécia. – disse o jovem avaliando o pai que negou.

- Quando eu disse "nós", estava incluído você. – disse e o moreno suspirou.

- Não voltarei para a Suécia, ainda não. – disse o príncipe com voz firme.

- Não perguntei sua opinião, estou te informando que voltará para a Suécia. – impôs o pai.

- Eu te digo que não voltarei, tenho assuntos aqui na Inglaterra. – disse o jovem calmamente.

- Claro, claro, claro, o seu caso com a princesa. – disse Thiago ironicamente.

- Nunca use esse tom novamente quando for falar do meu relacionamento com Gina. – disse Harry com raiva.

- Meça o seu tom comigo, jovem. Ainda sou o rei. – retrucou o pai.

- Chega; os dois, por favor. – apelou Lilian, mas eles não atenderam.

- Eu sei quem você é, majestade, mas não vou admitir que fale com desdém sobre a princesa Gina e nosso relacionamento. – disse o príncipe perdendo a paciência.

- Esse assunto não está em discussão, príncipe Harry, é uma ordem do seu soberano. – falou o rei com aspereza e o jovem ficou surpreso com tom de voz do pai.

- Não sou nenhum dos seus funcionários, sou seu filho, se caso não se lembre. O filho que você negou celebrar seu aniversário por quinze anos e quando ele tinha chance de comemorar, você resolveu anunciar o noivado do seu primogênito. – acusou o jovem e Thiago arregalou os olhos surpreso e deu um passo para trás. – Você não é meu soberano, não vou acatar as suas ordens.

- Agora chega. – disse Lilian olhando para filho e depois para o marido.

- Pensei que você tinha me perdoado. – disse o rei ignorando o pedido da esposa.

- E te perdoei, perdoei o pai que eu tive nos últimos dias, mas nunca perdoaria o pai que você era antes e é exatamente esse que está diante de mim agora. – disse o jovem magoado. – Era o meu antigo pai que tomava as decisões sem se importar com a opinião dos outros. – completou e Thiago suspirou.

- Só estou pensando no que é melhor para você. – explicou. – Houve um atentado, você foi baleado, podia ter morrido.

- Mas não morri, estou vivo. – disse Harry interrompendo o pai.

- E na próxima, será que terá tanta sorte? – perguntou exaltado.

- O que faz pensar que terá uma próxima? – disse o príncipe exasperado. – Eu não era o alvo, só me acertaram porque eu dei um passo para o lado para proteger a rainha Minerva.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas não vou aguentar ver você sendo baleado novamente e por isso que você deve voltar para a Suécia e ficar longe dos problemas da coroa inglesa. – argumentou o pai e o jovem negou com a cabeça.

- Ameaçaram a minha namorada, não vou ficar longe, porque isso não é um problema só da Inglaterra, virou um problema meu também. – disse o príncipe com firmeza.

- Thiago, por favor, chega. – disse Lilian e o marido assentiu.

- Conversaremos depois da sua cirurgia. – afirmou o rei e o jovem respirou fundo e pegou o envelope oficial com a carta e estendeu para o pai que franziu a testa.

- Pegue pai, só me prometa ler depois que eu for para a cirurgia. – pediu o príncipe e o homem se aproximou e pegou o envelope e guardou no paletó.

- Eu estou muito curioso, mas prometo ler enquanto está na cirurgia. – disse Thiago e naquele momento Gina bate na porta do quarto e sorri para todos, principalmente, para o namorado. Ela entrou e cumprimentou a sogra e se aproximou do moreno.

- Como passou a noite? – perguntou a princesa depois de beija-lo brevemente.

- Bem, consegui dormir um pouco e tive a visita da tia Minerva. – respondeu ele e ela sorriu.

- Estou sabendo dessa visita da madrugada. – comentou e todos começaram a conversar e logo as médicas Kristina e Beatrice entraram junto com algumas enfermeiras e uma maca.

- Como se sente príncipe Harry? – perguntou a médica inglesa.

- Bem e preparado. – respondeu com convicção e ela sorriu.

- Ótimo; tudo está pronto, esperando apenas pela sua ilustre presença. – disse Dra. Johnson e todos riram e as enfermeiras posicionaram a maca próxima da cama e o jovem foi ajudado para se transferir e todos se aproximaram e se despediram dele e a equipe médica o levou para o centro cirúrgico.

- Bem, agora só nos resta esperar. – disse Alberto e eles saíram do quarto e foram para a sala de espera.

As duas famílias reais estavam sentados na sala de espera em completo silêncio, ninguém ousava falar. Alvo cochichou algo no ouvido da esposa que assentiu e eles se levantaram e se aproximaram de Thiago e Lilian que estavam do lado oposto da sala.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntou Minerva e o casal confirmou e os dois mais velhos se sentaram nas poltronas à frente.

- Já que estamos aqui esperando, penso que podemos adiantar a reunião que marcamos com vocês e deixar esse horário para ficarem com Harry. – disse Alvo calmamente e Thiago sorriu agradecido e os quatro começaram a conversar em voz baixa.

- Droga; pensei que conseguiríamos ouvir. – disse Alberto e Gina riu.

- Dificilmente eles deixariam que isso acontecesse. – disse a princesa e ela se levantou e ficou olhando a movimentação da rua pela janela.

* * *

- Minha decisão está tomada, tia. – disse Thiago depois de duas horas de conversa. – Harry voltará para a Suécia assim que as médicas autorizarem.

- Já disse isso para ele? – perguntou Minerva e o sobrinho assentiu.

- Tivemos um pequeno desentendimento antes da cirurgia, mas farei com que ele entenda. – disse o rei e os tios se olharam.

- Thiago, o melhor para Harry seria ficar pelo menos até se recuperar totalmente. – aconselhou Alvo e o sobrinho negou.

- Meu filho não está seguro aqui. – disse o homem. – Ele se envolveu demais com os seus problemas, logo virará o alvo principal.

- Eu compreendo a sua preocupação. – disse a rainha. – Isso não deveria nunca ter acontecido, mas o inimigo parece ser bem inteligente, por isso estou clamando para que você tenha um pouco de paciência, vamos encontra-los e eles serão severamente punidos, independente, de quem seja.

- Eu acredito nisso, nunca duvidei da capacidade da inteligência policial da Inglaterra, mas, sou pai e preciso proteger o meu filho e só posso fazer isso com ele em casa. – argumentou Thiago e Minerva suspirou.

- Harry não é um adolescente qualquer, sempre foi muito independente, ele será infeliz se o tratarem como se fosse feito de porcelana. – retrucou a tia.

- Eu conheço meu filho, tia, não preciso que me diga como ele é. – disse o sobrinho rispidamente.

- Thiago, por favor, Harry não vai aceitar voltar. – disse Lilian e o marido ficou surpreso.

- Está do lado deles? – perguntou ofendido e ela negou.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém, só quero que meu filho seja feliz e que se recupere rapidamente, e eu temo que se você obriga-lo a voltar, você vai perder o seu filho para sempre. – disse ela calmamente e ele ficou confuso. – A relação de vocês esteve abalada por quinze anos e só há seis meses ela foi se estreitando. – e ela suspirou. – Harry puxou o pior defeito que você tem que é a teimosia, ele não mudará de opinião enquanto achar que está certo.

- Então eu vou mostrar que ele está errado. – disse o rei e a esposa balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele não dará o braço a torcer. – disse Lilian com voz serena. – E é capaz dele tomar uma decisão precipitada por causa disso. – e olhou no fundo dos olhos do marido. – Às vezes os pais têm que ceder e deixar que os filhos tomem as decisões que acham certo e arcarem com as consequências.

- Lily, e se... – Thiago começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- O problema é que você só está vendo o lado negativo. – e ele ficou frustrado. – Tudo tem um lado positivo e um negativo e você sabe muito bem disso. – e o rei abaixou a cabeça e ela continuou. – Você mesmo admitiu, quando voltamos para Suécia logo depois do aniversário dele, que sentiu que nosso filho não voltaria sendo o que era antes, tenho certeza que você não mudou de ideia. – e o rei ergueu a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

- Admito que não mudei de ideia em relação a isso. – disse ele e olhou para os tios e a esposa. – Não quero perder o meu filho, só quero protege-lo.

- Nós sabemos Thiago, e faríamos a mesma coisa se estivéssemos em seu lugar. – disse Alvo colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

- Só me prometam que vão cuidar dele e pegar os responsáveis. – disse o rei olhando para os tios que confirmaram e o sobrinho se levantou e tirou o paletó e o envelope caiu do bolso e pegou abrindo para ver o que o filho mais novo estava aprontando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alvo preocupado com a expressão no rosto de Thiago.

- Alberto, Rebecca e Gina, venham aqui, por favor. – disse o rei sem responder para o tio e os três se aproximaram.

- Algum problema, pai? – perguntou Alberto e Thiago assentiu e olhou para a princesa.

- Poderia ligar para Rony e Neville e pedir para que venham aqui? – pediu e a ruiva pegou o celular e ligou para Hermione e pediu para que eles viessem.

- O que significa? – perguntou Lilian para o marido que se levantou e olhou pela janela.

- Quando os outros chegarem eu explicarei. – disse ele enigmático e pensativo. Hermione, Luna, Rony, Neville, Sawyer e Quim chegaram à sala de espera vinte minutos depois.

- Alguma notícia do Harry? – perguntou Neville e todos negaram.

- Ele ainda está no centro cirúrgico, eu pedi para chama-los por outro motivo. – disse Thiago olhando para os recém-chegados. – Harry me entregou um envelope oficial contenho uma carta e pediu que eu lesse apenas quando estivesse na cirurgia, gostaria de compartilhar o conteúdo com todos vocês. – e todos se sentaram e o rei pegou a carta do filho e começou a ler.

* * *

_Londres, 29 de dezembro de 2004._

_Á Vossa Majestade Rei Thiago III da Suécia_

_Nunca me esquecerei do dia de hoje, escrevo essa carta direto de um quarto no hospital St. Mary, na cidade de Londres na Inglaterra. Há algumas horas, ouve um grave atentado à vida da Vossa Majestade Rainha Minerva IV da Inglaterra, porém eu vi o atirador e dei um passo para o lado e fui alvejado no lugar dela. Não me arrependo e nunca me arrependerei da decisão que tomei. _

_Fui tomado pelo instinto que existe em todos os seres humanos, o instinto de proteger as pessoas que amamos. A Rainha Minerva IV é minha tia-avó, não permitiria que a matassem na minha frente se tivesse a chance de salva-la._

_Uma situação muito atípica está ocorrendo aqui na Inglaterra e eu estou ajudando a monarquia inglesa a superar essa situação. Confesso que no começo, encarrava essa tarefa com profissionalismo, porém, pela primeira vez na minha vida pública, estou completamente envolvido emocionalmente. Estou tão envolvido que, mesmo sabendo que minha tarefa está terminada, não posso retornar aos meus deveres como Príncipe da Suécia. _

_E depois de muito refletir e pensar, cheguei na conclusão que não conseguirei voltar a ser quem eu era. Meu coração está aqui, na Inglaterra. Nunca pensei que com apenas quinze anos iria me apegar tanto a um país, as pessoas, a cultura, mas, principalmente, nunca imaginei que iria me apaixonar perdidamente por uma jovem inglesa._

_Eu tenho certeza que o Rei Thiago III, meu pai, vai tentar me transferir o mais rapidamente possível para um hospital sueco, entendo que sua intenção seja me proteger, porém me tirar da Inglaterra só irá me fazer muito infeliz. Vou tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas o conhecendo tão bem, sei que não terei êxito, por isso, tenho uma alternativa que estou muito receoso em utiliza-la, porém a usarei sem nenhum arrependimento, se for necessário._

_Então, se vossa majestade está lendo essa carta, saiba que nunca faria isso se houvesse alternativa._

* * *

Ninguém ousou em interromper e Thiago suspirou e pegou a outra folha de papel que estava no envelope e recomeçou a leitura.

* * *

_À Vossa Majestade Rei Thiago III da Suécia e_

_Ao Parlamento da Suécia._

_Eu, Príncipe Harry II da Suécia, por livre e espontânea vontade, renuncio ao meu título como chefe de estado da Suécia e ao meu lugar na linha de sucessão ao trono sueco._

_Declaro ainda, que tenho total conhecimento sobre as consequências desta decisão, que foi muito pensada e refletida._

_Como último pedido como chefe de estado, gostaria que essa carta fosse publicada por todos os veículos de comunicação, para a ciência do povo sueco._

_Ao povo sueco só me resta pedir desculpas, tenho total compreensão que depositaram sua confiança em mim e tenho ciência que, se vocês tivessem como escolher seu monarca, escolheria a mim e não ao meu irmão. Porém, como meu último pedido como príncipe, gostaria que vocês apoiassem o reinado do meu irmão Alberto quando chegar o momento; garanto que a Suécia não irá se arrepender._

_E para finalizar, gostaria de compartilhar um pensamento escrito pelo meu avô, Rei Charles VI, em sua ultima carta que foi escrita no dia do meu nascimento, que nunca foi divulgada. Ele escreveu essa carta para mim, prevendo que nunca chegaríamos a nos conhecer pessoalmente. E essas foram suas palavras: "Se posso deixar um único e último conselho para você, pequeno Harry, diria para sempre seguir o que manda o seu coração, esqueça o que a razão lhe mande fazer, faça o que o seu coração pedir. Garanto que você encontrará a felicidade se seguir esse conselho, foi assim que eu agi durante grande parte da minha vida e durante todo o meu reinado, muitos tentarão te influenciar a seguir o seu lado racional, porém a felicidade plena não anda junto com a razão. Busque ser feliz, meu neto, sua felicidade deve estar sempre em primeiro lugar durante sua vida."._

_Com essas palavras justifico a minha decisão, estou seguindo a risca o conselho do Rei Charles VI, meu avô. Nunca me senti infeliz na Suécia, mas minha vinda à Inglaterra me mostrou que ainda não estava completamente feliz, encontrei a felicidade plena nesse país, meu lado racional diz que devo voltar as minhas obrigações com a coroa sueca, mas meu coração pede para ficar, aqui na Inglaterra, para ser completamente feliz._

_Finalizo essa carta de renuncia reforçando o conselho do meu avô. Busquem sempre a sua felicidade._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Príncipe Harry II da Suécia._

* * *

O silêncio da sala de espera perdurou por mais alguns minutos, os presentes estavam pensando nas cartas lidas por Thiago.

- Pai, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Alberto quebrando o silêncio fazendo a pergunta que todos queriam fazer. O rei olhou para o filho mais velho e deu um pequeno sorriso e percebeu que todos esperavam pela resposta.

- Seu irmão me parece muito decidido. – disse olhando para o filho. – Conversarei com ele sobre isso quando estiver recuperado.

- Pai, você não pode permitir que ele faça isso. – disse o príncipe.

- Não posso impedi-lo, perante a lei, Harry pode renunciar ao trono há qualquer momento. – disse ele calmamente e se sentou ao lado da esposa. – Vamos concentrar os nossos esforços na recuperação dele, depois vemos como isso vai ficar. – e todos começaram a se dispersar.

Gina se afastou e ficou pensando no conteúdo da carta do namorado, ela não podia acreditar que no que ele tinha feito. Harry adorava o que fazia e do nada ele abre mão daquilo que mais gostava, por causa dela, por causa do relacionamento deles. A Suécia iria perder um dos seus príncipes por sua culpa.

Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela e viu que uma grande multidão estava em frente do hospital e várias bandeiras suecas estavam sendo agitadas. _"Provavelmente são pessoas que vieram para dar força para ele"_ pensou e saiu da sala de espera e foi andando pelo hospital pegando todos os pacientes de surpresa, ela parava para conversar com cada um deles.

Depois de uma hora, a princesa consegue chegar ao seu primeiro objetivo, a ala infantil onde Harry e ela visitaram no dia anterior e olhou pela porta e viu que as crianças estavam começando a se sentar para ouvirem uma história. A ruiva resolveu bater na porta e entrou assim que monitora autorizou. Todas as crianças se surpreenderam e correram para abraça-la, com exceção de Peter que estava olhando procurando por alguma coisa.

- Ele não pode vir hoje. – disse a princesa olhando para o menino que suspirou.

- Por quê? – perguntou o garoto inocentemente.

- O príncipe Harry está passando por uma cirurgia agora. – respondeu ela e as crianças ficaram preocupadas. – Ele vai ficar bem, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar muito feliz se vocês forem vê-lo durante a sua recuperação aqui no hospital. – disse ela piscando para as crianças que sorriram e depois confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Princesa Gina, conta uma história para gente? – perguntou uma menina e a jovem assentiu e olhou para a monitora.

- Posso? – perguntou a ruiva e a monitora confirmou e saiu da sala. – Muito bem, qual será a história de hoje? – perguntou e Peter levantou a mão.

- Conta alguma que não tem nos livros. – disse e ela sorriu.

- Certo, era uma vez...

* * *

Lilian estava abraçada com o marido e ficou observando os passos de Gina e depois de um tempo viu que a jovem saiu da sala.

- Gina deve estar achando que é culpa dela que Harry renunciou ao trono. – comentou com o marido que a olhou.

- Tirou essa conclusão baseado em que? – perguntou ele divertidamente.

- Na forma como ela ficou depois que você leu a carta. – respondeu calmamente. – Gina dificilmente fica quieta, principalmente, nessas situações.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter compartilhado isso. – disse Thiago um pouco preocupado e a esposa negou.

- Foi muito bom o que você fez, querido. – disse ela o consolando. – Uma hora Gina irá compreender que ninguém tem culpa nessa história. – e o rei sorriu e continuaram a conversar calmamente. Depois de algumas horas, as médicas Lindbergh e Johnson aparecem na sala de espera e os pais do príncipe são os primeiros a levantarem.

- Como está o meu filho? – perguntou Thiago antes que as médicas dissessem alguma coisa.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso. – disse a inglesa e todos os presentes suspiraram aliviados. – Vamos trazê-lo daqui a alguns minutos para o quarto.

- Vai ficar alguma sequela? – perguntou Rony e elas negaram.

- A bala estava muito próximo da coluna, por um tempo, o príncipe ficará com a área inflamada, pode ser que essa inflamação cause alguns problemas de locomoção, mas será temporário. – explicou a médica sueca.

- Nós separamos a bala e trouxemos para ajudar nas investigações. – disse Beatrice pegando um saco com a bala e entregando para Lorde Quim que agradeceu.

- Quanto tempo de recuperação? – perguntou Lilian.

- Isso vai depender muito do príncipe, mas, creio que em dois dias podemos liberá-lo do hospital. – respondeu Kristina. – Ele ainda ficará com um pouco de incômodo, mas com tempo irá passar e então, poderá voltar à rotina aos poucos.

- Rei Thiago, sobre a transferência. – disse a Dra. Johnson olhando para o homem. – Ela poderá ser feita em duas a três semanas, isso se o príncipe passar nos exames antes da viagem. – e todos olharam para o rei que assentiu.

- Não será necessário mais a transferência, Harry gostaria de ficar na Inglaterra. – informou e as duas médicas confirmaram silenciosamente e se despediram e saíram da sala.

- Boa escolha Thiago. – disse Alvo baixinho para o sobrinho que sorriu.

- Gina precisa saber da notícia. – disse o rei e Hermione se ofereceu para ir encontra-la.

- Pode deixar Hermione. – disse Lilian surpreendendo a jovem. – Eu irei. – e a ruiva saiu da sala de espera e parou na recepção. – Desculpe, mas você poderia me dar uma informação? – e a funcionária assentiu sem olhar para a rainha.

- Claro. – disse a recepcionista sem olhar para cima.

- Você viu a princesa Gina? – perguntou Lilian se irritando com a atitude da funcionária.

- Não senhora. – respondeu automaticamente e as pessoas que estavam na recepção ficaram abismadas com a atitude da recepcionista e um homem velho se aproximou da bancada.

- A senhorita deveria tomar cuidado em como se dirige as pessoas, principalmente, quando essa pessoa é membro da família real. – alertou o homem e a recepcionista olhou para ele com desdém.

- Eu saberia se uma pessoa da família real estivesse presente aqui no hospital. – disse ela com arrogância e Lilian resolveu intervir.

- Por favor, senhorita... – disse a rainha olhando para o crachá da funcionária. – Chang, olhe para mim. – pediu e a jovem oriental olhou pela primeira vez para a mulher e ofegou quando a reconheceu. – Pela sua expressão, imagino que tenha me reconhecido, muito bem, agora posso lhe dizer que você deveria tomar muito cuidado na forma como trata as pessoas, independente, de quem elas são, todas merecem muito respeito, principalmente, aqui no hospital quando muitas estão doentes e esperando para serem atendidas. Farei com que isso chegue aos seus superiores. – terminou e Cho estava completamente pálida.

- Me descul... – começou a falar, mas Lilian a interrompeu.

- Não gaste o seu tempo se desculpando comigo, você vai precisar de uma boa desculpa para dar aos seus superiores. – e a jovem apenas assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

- Obrigado, majestade. – disse o homem e a ruiva deu um sorriso.

- Não precisam agradecer, tenho certeza que a jovem aprendeu a lição. – disse ela calmamente e o velho sorriu.

- Eu ouvi que a vossa majestade procurava pela princesa Gina. – disse ele e ela confirmou. – Eu a vi indo por aquele lado. – e apontou para um corredor.

- Muito obrigada, senhor...

- Martin, Robert Martin. – disse ele rapidamente.

- Obrigada, senhor Martin. – agradeceu a rainha se despedindo do homem e indo na direção que ele indicou. Ela caminhou e parou quando ouviu a voz da jovem e logo em seguida risos infantis e ficou olhando pela porta a interação da princesa com as crianças que estavam muito atentas ao que ela falava.

- E então eles viveram felizes para sempre? – perguntou uma menina que estava sentada no colo da jovem ruiva.

- Sim, eles foram felizes para sempre. – disse Gina e todas as crianças aplaudiram e quando os aplausos terminaram, eles ouviram o som de algumas palmas e todos olharam para a porta e viram a rainha Lilian parada no batente da porta.

- Uma linda história, princesa Gina. – disse a sogra e jovem sorriu.

- Crianças, essa é a rainha Lilian, ela é a mãe do príncipe Harry. – informou a princesa e todas as crianças sorriram.

- Uau, uma rainha de verdade. – disse uma das crianças e todos riram.

- Ela se parece muito com uma das rainhas da sua história, princesa Gina. – comentou outra criança e todas olharam para ela.

- Talvez eu tenha usado a rainha Lilian como uma inspiração. – disse e as crianças sorriram e naquele momento a Dra. Johnson apareceu na porta.

- Pelo jeito vocês tiveram uma tarde muito boa. – disse a médica e as crianças começaram a falar todas ao mesmo tempo e Gina aproveitou e se levantou e ficou ao lado da sogra que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Se soubesse que você viria aqui, teria me oferecido para vir junto. – comentou a rainha vendo a animação das crianças.

- Pelo jeito a cirurgia terminou. – disse a jovem indicando a médica que tentava ouvir o que as crianças falavam.

- Sim, tudo ocorreu bem, vim atrás de você para avisa-la. – disse a rainha olhando para a nora.

- Precisava de um ambiente diferente para pensar em tudo. – confessou.

- Não precisa se justificar, faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. – afirmou e olhou para a jovem. – Gostaria de conversar com você. – falou a rainha séria e a princesa ficou preocupada com o tom usado pela sogra.

- Claro. – disse a jovem e as duas se despediram das crianças e começaram a caminhar voltando para a sala de espera da ala que foi reservada.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou Lilian vendo que apenas o marido estava presente.

- Voltaram para o palácio, voltarão mais tarde. – informou sorrindo para as duas. – Harry ainda não veio para o quarto.

- Você poderia nos deixar a sós? – perguntou Lilian para o marido que franziu a testa e depois saiu. – Vamos nos sentar, Gina, essa conversa será um pouco longa. – e as duas foram até as poltronas e se sentaram e a princesa olhava preocupada para a sogra. – É uma conversa que há muito tempo queria ter com você. – e a jovem ficava cada vez mais ansiosa para saber o conteúdo dessa conversa com a rainha Lilian.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**"N/A: A conversa das duas fica para o próximo capítulo. A Cho tão logo apareceu, já vai embora. Ela não estará na história e nem vai interferir no relacionamento da Gina e do Harry. Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo."**_


End file.
